El jardín del escándalo
by xinthiia
Summary: Hinta Hyuga Había vivido recluida en su casa durante años, aislada por voluntad propía de una cuidad que la tildado de asesina. Pero ahora, convencida de que por fin la gente habría olvidado, estaba preparada pata retomar su vida. Entonces conoció a Sasule Uchicha, un forastero con un pasado misterioso al que contrató para que la ayudara a rediseñar su Jardín. ¿Qué pasara en entre
1. Chapter 1

Holas!

aquí vuelvo con una nueva adaptación de mi autora preferida y con la pareja que me encanta. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Hinta Hyuga Había vivido recluida en su casa durante años, aislada por voluntad propía de una cuidad que la tildado de asesina. Pero ahora, convencida de que por fin la gente habría olvidado, estaba preparada pata retomar su vida. Entonces conoció a Sasule Uchicha, un forastero con un pasado misterioso al que contrató para que la ayudara a rediseñar su Jardín. ¿Qué pasara en entre jardín?

Capítilo 1

Ella salió como un espíritu de la casa iluminada. Cruzó, gritando, el porche delantero, y su voz, aguda y clara como la de una soprano, resonó por encima del gruñido del enorme pastor alemán negro. Cuando la vieja puerta de madera se cerró a su espalda, ella estaba ya en medio de la alta escalinata.

A medias hechicera, a medias Valquiria vengadora, corrió hacia él ataviada con un camisón a través del cual se filtraba la luz de la casa. Su pelo largo se movía y ondulaba a su alrededor, brillando con destellos azules a la luz de la luna. Sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Delgada y etérea, con los rasgos puros del rostro crispados por la preocupación, era lo más bello que Sasuke Uchicha había visto nunca.

⎯¡Akamaru! ¡Aquí, pequeño! —gritó mientras se zambullía bajo el ramaje de un magnolio, apartando las ramas largas y retorcidas de una espirea. Miraba fijamente al perro que montaba guardia junto al camino de ladrillo cubierto de musgo.

El perro gruñó una advertencia que resonó profundamente en el pecho de Sasuke. El perro no le quitaba la vista de encima. Alzaba el hocico y enseñaba los dientes en señal de desafío. Cuando la mujer se acercó, el animal se movió para impedirle el paso.

—¿Qué pasa, chico? ¿Por qué te pones así? —ella aminoró el paso. En su voz había ansiedad, pero no temor. Entonces, vio a Sasuke.

Se detuvo tan bruscamente que su pelo voló impulsado hacia delante, cubriéndole los brazos como una capa de rayos de luna cautivos. Cerró los puños. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Cuadró los hombros y luego se quedó tan inmóvil que pareció transformarse en una estatua de mármol.

Sasuke se olvidó del perro. Y también olvidó por qué estaba allí, entre las zarzas enmarañadas, las enredaderas y la maleza exuberante que componían el jardín delantero de la mansión gótica llamada Ivywild. Avanzó y salió de la oscuridad, moviéndose como un sonámbulo.

El enorme perro saltó sobre sus patas traseras y se lanzó directamente a su garganta.

⎯¡Abajo! ¡Abajo, Akamaru! —el grito de la mujer se mezcló con el gruñido del perro. Pero no cabía esperar que el animal quisiera, o pudiera, obedecerla.

El instinto de Sasuke entró en acción. Se giró cuando el perro lo golpeó y, tambaleándose por la fuerza del impacto, se dejó llevar por la inercia para amortiguar el golpe, al tiempo que sujetaba la enorme y blanca cabeza del animal con manos de hierro. Encontró los puntos de presión y los apretó fuertemente con los dedos. Luego, todavía girando, cayó de rodillas y, flexionando los músculos duros, describió un círculo completo.

Todo acabó enseguida. Cuando Sasuke se levantó, el animal estaba tendido en el camino entre la mujer y él, y apenas respiraba

Ella gimió, se arrodilló y apoyó sobre el regazo la cabeza floja del perro guardián. La abrazó con fuerza y se balanceó adelante y atrás.

—Se pondrá bien —dijo Sasuke con voz suave y al mismo tiempo severa.

Ella no contestó. Él notó que contenía el aliento cuando el perro se agitó, gimiendo.

De pronto, la mujer levantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Podría haberlo matado!

⎯Si hubiera querido matarlo, ya estaría muerto. Solo lo he dejado fuera de combate unos minutos mientras nosotros hablamos —Sasuke podía haberle dicho que su precioso Akamaru podía haberle desgarrado la garganta, pero no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Ella hundió los dedos en el pelaje del animal, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Esto es propiedad privada. Váyase inmediatamente o llamaré a la policía. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

No era así como debían haber sucedido las cosas. Él había pensado en llamar educadamente a la puerta y quedarse en el porche mientras lanzaba su discurso. No había esperado que la visión de una mujer vestida con un camisón suave como un susurro le agitaría el corazón, dejándolo sin aliento. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera ocurrir tal cosa... Al menos a él y, sobre todo, en aquel lugar y con aquella mujer. Lo inesperado de la situación lo hacía sentirse incómodo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

En cualquier caso, dejar fuera de combate al perro no era un buen comienzo, se mirara por donde se mirara.

—Siento haberle hecho daño a su perro —dijo.

—¡Oh, sí, claro! —ella le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—No ha debido atacarme.

—Solo estaba... Solo intentaba protegerme. Cauteloso y desconcertado, Sasuke volvió a intentarlo, buscando un lugar firme donde apoyarse.

—¿Usted es la señora Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga?

—¿Y qué si lo soy?

—Yo... quería hablar con usted —ese había sido su propósito inicial. Las cosas habían cambiado. Aunque le pesara.

Ella no cedió ni un ápice.

—No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar.

—Su ama de llaves, Kurenai Yuhi, es una buena amiga de mi abuela. Me dijo que necesitaba ayuda para limpiar esta jungla, y que el jardín lleva más o menos abandonado desde la muerte de su marido —su abuela había dicho muchas más cosas. Debería haberle prestado más atención, pensó mientras añadía—: Yo tengo experiencia en esa clase de trabajo.

Ella lo miró varios segundos, con expresión intensa y penetrante. Luego dijo con incredulidad:

—¿Es el nieto de la señora Tsunade? —él asintió con la cabeza, dolido por la mordacidad de su voz⎯. ¡Pero usted no es jardinero!

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy ingeniero. Pero trabajé como jardinero para pagarme los estudios —imprimió a sus palabras un suave filo, como si quisiera hacerle saber que no le importaban sus prejuicios.

—No puedo pagar a un ingeniero —dijo ella secamente.

Él pensó en decirle que no le cobraría nada por sus servicios..., por cualquier servicio que deseara, y en cualquier momento. Pero aquello no daría resultado, y él tenía el suficiente sentido común para saberlo.

—Lo que le ofrezco es trabajo manual al precio normal.

⎯¿Por qué?

Aquellas dos palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire un instante. Akamaru se levantó, se sacudió y volvió a echarse sobre el vientre. Alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke, pero la apartó enseguida, como si estuviera avergonzado. Gimiendo, se arrastró unos centímetros para lamer la mano de su ama en señal de disculpa.

Sasuke observó al animal con una sensación muy parecida a la envidia, y dijo:

—Por muchas razones, pero digamos solamente que necesito el dinero.

—Podría encontrar un trabajo mejor en cualquier parte. —Necesito tener tiempo libre, no estar demasiado atado.

Ella acarició la cabeza del perro y luego se puso en pie.

—¿Es porque no le gusta llevar traje? ¿O es a su hermano a quien no le gusta?

—A ninguno de los dos nos gusta.

Hubiera debido imaginar que ella habría oído hablar de Itachi y de él. Aquella era una de las principales virtudes de los pueblos pequeños. Y también su mayor defecto.

Sasuke dejó que su mirada se deslizara sobre ella y luego miró hacia otro lado. Pero la delgada figura iluminada por la luna de aquella mujer siguió ardiendo en su cerebro como el resplandor de una vela. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Si espera mi compasión... —empezó a decir ella.

—No —él hizo un ademán brusco, cortante—. Nosotros no necesitamos compasión. Ninguno —¡Mi situación no tiene nada que ver con usted!

Él la miró y habló suavemente, ladeando la cabeza.

—Me refería a mi hermano y a mí. Aunque supongo que también podría incluirla a usted.

Ella no respondió. Se quedó allí, mirándolo. La luz de la luna se derramaba sobre su semblante y acentuaba la límpida frescura de su piel, tan fina que cambiaba con cada emoción que se agitaba bajo su superficie. Él observó el perla de sus ojos, y sin embargo cristalino. Aquella mujer parecía estar harta de la gente. Sobre todo, de los hombres y de sus bajas pasiones.

Sasuke pensó que acababa de salir de la ducha; sentía su olor suave y fresco a jabón y limpieza. Aquel olor era un afrodisíaco más potente que cualquier otro que hubiera imaginado. El solo hecho de compartir con ella el aire nocturno lo enervaba y lo excitaba más allá de toda lógica.

Ella parecía frágil y, no obstante, en su forma de dirigirse a él, a un extraño surgido de la oscuridad, había una especie de fortaleza interior. Era una mujer auténtica. Un tanto tímida, pero orgullosa hasta el punto de parecer soberbia. No era perfecta: tenía arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos y su labio superior era bastante menos grueso que el inferior. Pero era casi perfecta, tan próxima a la belleza que casi resultaba imposible dejar de mirarla.

Aquello no saldría bien. Ella no querría saber nada del nieto hippie y californiano de Tsunade Uchicha. Él debía de parecerle un jovencito con más músculos que cerebro. Lo cual, pensándolo bien, no dejaba de tener gracia. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se reía.

Hinata se estremecía ligeramente bajo la mirada de Sasuke Uchicha. Este tenía los ojos muy negros; sus pupilas se extendían borrando todo color, dejando únicamente dos negros e inmóviles pozos de reflexión. Era alto y corpulento, una presencia sólida sosteniendo la noche que se agrupaba en torno a ellos. Hinata comprendió instintivamente que podría protegerla de cualquier peligro que acechara en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no se sentía segura.

Él era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido. Para defenderse de Akamaru había utilizado algún tipo de arte marcial, ejecutada con peligrosa eficacia. Era, además, excesivamente exótico, con su pelo negro y rebelde, con su rostro cuadrado, de rasgos duros, sus cejas y sus pestañas oscuras y espesas, y el brillo plateado del pendiente en forma de rayo que lucía en la oreja izquierda.

Iba completamente vestido de negro: botas, vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas que acentuaba los músculos esculpidos de su torso y dejaba al descubierto la mancha multicolor del intrincado tatuaje de su hombro izquierdo, que en la penumbra parecía un dragón enroscado sobre su pectoral y alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo.

Hinata evitó su mirada negra. Sus ojos se posaron un instante sobre el tatuaje. Sintió el súbito impulso de tocar el dragón. Le temblaron los dedos y los apretó con más fuerza sobre las palmas de las manos. Tenía ganas de acariciar su piel cálida y suave y sentir la fuerza de los músculos que se movían bajo el dibujo. Si lo hacía, podría abarcarlo con la mano abierta y percibir el latido de su corazón bajo la muralla de su pecho.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y apartó de su mente aquella imagen como si la quemara. Debía de estar loca. Tenía cuarenta y un años: diez más que él, al menos; alguno más, quizá.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sola, eso estaba claro. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su soledad y a su aislamiento allí, en Ivywild, que había salido corriendo de la casa cubierta apenas con un camisón. Y, lo que era aún peor, estaba teniendo extrañas fantasías por el hecho de estar a solas con un hombre atractivo. Sin duda estaba perdiendo la razón.

La cálida noche de primavera parecía empujarla hacia el hombre que tenía frente a sí. Sentía la fragancia embriagadora de las magnolias del árbol que se alzaba sobre ellos. Un coro de insectos nocturnos entonaba un suave e incesante appassionato que parecía devolver el eco de las emociones que se agitaban dentro de ella.

A sus pies, Akamaru se levantó con esfuerzo y dio un paso adelante para apretarse contra sus rodillas. El movimiento del perro le permitió liberarse al fin de la extraña rigidez que la atenazaba.

—Mire —dijo bruscamente, con la voz más áspera de lo que pretendía—, yo había pensado pagar a algún hombre mayor para que cortara un par de árboles, quitara la maleza, y tal vez plantara uno o dos macizos de rosas...

Él cortó sus palabras con tono incisivo.

—Yo puedo hacer el doble de cosas en la mitad de tiempo.

—Estoy convencida de ello, pero la cuestión es...

—La cuestión es que le doy miedo. No me ajusto a la idea anticuada y provinciana que tienen aquí, en Kanoha, Luisiana, sobre el aspecto que debe tener un hombre. No soy el típico patán colorado y rapado al cero que no piensa más que en pescar, cazar y beber cerveza. O que, por lo menos, no tiene nada que compartir con una mujer. No me ajusto a la norma —su voz se suavizó—. Pero usted tampoco, Hinata Hyuga.

Los labios de ella se tensaron antes de que los abriera para hablar.

—No sé de qué me habla.

—¿De veras?

La sonrisa que acompañó a su pregunta duró solo un instante. Sin embargo, aquel fugaz movimiento de su boca alteró por completo los duros rasgos de su rostro, confiriéndole el atractivo devastador de un ángel perverso. En su sonrisa había una dulzura incisiva, y también una compresión ilimitada. Aquella sonrisa enaltecía la independencia de Hinata tanto como la deploraba; aplaudía su coraje, pese a su intransigencia; sondeaba su soledad, le ofrecía consuelo, prometía un final para todo aquello.

Pero enseguida desapareció. Ella contuvo un estremecimiento al ver que se extinguía. Que la perdía.

Dio un profundo suspiro y dijo:

⎯No se trata de eso... Yo, al menos, no creo ser tan remilgada. Pero por ahora no necesito más complicaciones.

—Usted necesita ayuda y yo necesito dinero. Eso es todo —sus palabras sonaron con sencillez, como una explicación, más que como una súplica.

Ella alzó una mano, irritada.

⎯¡No es tan simple!

—No, claro que no. Mi hermano tiene cáncer en fase terminal, ¿lo sabía? Yo he pedido una excedencia en la empresa para la que trabajaba en Los Angeles para venir con él a ver a la abuela Tsunade. Ahora, mi hermano quiere quedarse. Puede que la comida casera y la tranquilidad lo ayuden, o puede que no, pero merece la pena intentarlo. En cualquier caso, no estoy dispuesto a vivir a costa de mi abuela. Sí, podría conseguir un trabajo más estable y mucho mejor pagado. Pero tendría que pasarme fuera todo el día, y no quiero. Su casa está cerca, el trabajo no me quitaría mucho tiempo. Soy rápido, trabajo bien y no soy tan orgulloso que no sepa aceptar órdenes. Distingo una rosa de un geranio, y puedo poner ladrillos, tuberías, lo que sea. ¿Qué más quiere?

Sí, ¿Qué más quería? Nada, salvo escuchar eternamente el timbre sosegado y profundo de su voz. Lo cual era razón suficiente para tener cuidado.

—Es un proyecto muy pequeño —dijo ella—. Cuando el jardín esté despejado podría instalarse una fuente en medio de los rosales, pero realmente no merece la pena que malgaste usted su tiempo, y mucho menos su capacidad.

Su sonrisa apareció de nuevo, envolviéndola en su calor, seduciéndola contra su voluntad.

—Ahora mismo, ni mi tiempo ni mi capacidad valen tanto. Y valdrán todavía menos si usted los rechaza.

—No creo que...

—¿Sabe qué le digo? —dijo él, inclinándose hacia delante—. El primer día trabajaré gratis. Si decide que no le sirvo, asunto zanjado. Si le gusta lo que hago, empezaremos a partir de ahí.

—No puedo permitir que haga eso —protestó ella.

—Lo único que le pido es un juicio justo. Empezaré a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Qué me dice?

Sin duda estaba loca, pues todo aquello empezaba a parecerle casi razonable. ¿Qué diferencia había entre emplearlo a él o al viejo Jiraya, o incluso al Konohamaru, que hacía chapuzas para su suegra? Aquel hombre sería solo un trabajador a sueldo; una espalda fuerte y un par de brazos capaces. Más que capaces, probablemente. Un par de días, tal vez una semana, y luego se marcharía.

De pronto pareció tomar una decisión y dijo:

—Que sea a las siete. Así le dará tiempo a hacer mas cosas antes de que haga demasiado calor.

—Usted es la jefa.

Pero ella no se sentía como tal.

Él asintió con la cabeza y después se adentró en la oscuridad por la senda cubierta de maleza que desembocaba en la carretera. Al cabo de un momento. Hinata oyó el rugido distante de una motocicleta que se ponía en marcha. El ruido se desvaneció y de nuevo la noche quedó en silencio.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, a pesar de que la noche era calurosa. Cruzó los brazos, abrazándose fuerte. Akamaru miró hacia arriba y gimió, como si percibiera el desasosiego de su ama.

—¿Tú qué crees, pequeño? —susurró ella—. ¿He cometido un error? —el perro movió débilmente la cola mirando hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Sasuke Uchicha. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Yo creo que sí.

A la mañana siguiente, su nuevo empleado llegó puntualmente. Hinata acababa de ponerse unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta amarilla desgastada cuando oyó su moto.

Kurenai, su ama de llaves, no había llegado aún, pues antes de ir a Ivywild siempre llevaba al trabajo a su «viejo», como llamaba a su marido, que estaba casi en edad de jubilarse. En vez de esperar a que Sasuke Uchivha llegara ante la puerta y pulsara el anticuado timbre de campanilla, Hinata recogió sus deportivas y se acercó, en calcetines, a la puerta lateral. Al menos, no tenía que preocuparse por Akamaru. Se había pasado la noche en el porche cerrado de la parte de atrás, y allí seguía todavía.

Sasuke Uchicha no estaba en la entrada de coches, donde había aparcado su reluciente Harley-Davidson roja, que parecía fuera de lugar frente a la vetusta casa tardovictoriana. Tampoco estaba en el enmarañado jardín delantero. Pero un ruido condujo a Hinata a un lado de la casa. Él ya estaba trabajando en aquella parte, apartando de la barandilla una cortina verde de zarzas y madreselvas.

Se dio la vuelta cuando ella se acercó. Hizo un breve gesto de saludo con la cabeza antes de decir:

—Habría que pintar toda la barandilla, pero primero habría que cambiar al menos una docena de listones. Se le caerán más si no hace algo pronto.

—Lo sé —dijo ella escuetamente.

—Yo podría...

—Yo puedo ocuparme de eso —dijo ella, cortando en seco el ofrecimiento que él estaba a punto de hacer—. Usted está aquí para ocuparse del jardín.

Él tiró de una larga maraña de zarzas y la dejó caer. Se quitó los guantes y se los metió en la cinturilla del pantalón vaquero. Miró con expresión crítica la casa que se alzaba sobre ellos con sus barandas abalaustradas y redondeadas en los extremos, al estilo de un barco de vapor, sus esbeltas columnas coronadas por adornos intrincados, como telas de araña cubiertas de helado, y la torre cónica colocada en medio del tejado.

—Es una casa muy grande y muy antigua —dijo él—. Sería una pena dejar que se convierta en una ruina.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo —respondió ella secamente—. Ahora, si le parece...

—Creo que mi abuela dijo que es la casa de la familia de su marido. ¿Cómo es que acabó en sus manos?

—Nadie más la quería.

Esa era la verdad exacta, pensó ella. Cuando la vio por primera vez, la casa estaba al borde de la ruina. La madre de su marido, Kushina Uzumaki, se había marchado de allí poco después de que su marido la abandonara, allá por los años sesenta. A la hermana de su marido, Zelda, no le interesaba; de niña se había hartado del enorme caserón y no entendía por qué Hinata se había empeñado en comprársela a la familia después de casarse con Naruto. Incluso éste había protestado a menudo por los gastos de conservación, y durante los quince años de su matrimonio a menudo había hablado de cambiarla por una casa pequeña y cómoda, de estilo ranchero. Pero todo se había reducido a eso: a hablar

—Es excesivamente grande para una sola persona.

—Me gusta grande —dijo Hinata, y sintió que la cara se le cubría repentinamente de rubor. El espectro de una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de la boca de Sasuke Uchicha.

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

—¿Qué?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

— Iba a decirme por dónde tenía que empezar a trabajar.

—Sí, sí, claro —dijo ella, y se dio la vuelta, tomando el camino que llevaba al jardín delantero.

Había pensado en ayudarlo, en parte para estar cerca cuando tuviera que indicarle lo que quería conservar y lo que no. Pero pronto comprendió que no hacía falta. El conocía las plantas y los arbustos; se notaba que tenía experiencia como jardinero. Además, era eficiente. No empezó a trabajar hasta que hubo revisado, engrasado y afilado las herramientas que había en el cobertizo de detrás del paraje.

—Le vendrían bien unas tijeras de podar nuevas —sugirió, pasando un dedo encallecido por el filo de la ancha hoja—. Le facilitaría mucho el trabajo en el jardín.

Tenía razón, y ella lo sabía.

—Le diré a Kurenai que las traiga la próxima vez que vaya a la ciudad.

—También hace falta gasolina para el cortacésped.

—Eso también puede traerlo Kurenai.

Él la observó un momento, con ojos negros e impenetrables como la obsidiana.

—¿Sabe que su coche tiene una rueda pinchada? Y las demás están tan desgastadas que tendrá suerte si consigue salir de la finca con ellas.

— Yo no salgo mucho —dijo ella, evitando su mirada.

⎯No sale nunca, según dice mi abuela... Hace años que no deja la casa. Solo lee y hace cuencos de arcilla en el cobertizo de detrás del garaje. ¿Cuál es la razón?

⎯No hay ninguna. Únicamente que prefiero estar sola —le lanzó una mirada fría antes de darse la vuelta—. Estaré en la casa si necesita algo.

Retirarse era un gesto instintivo de protección. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones sobre su vida. Ciertamente, no era asunto de aquel hombre si ella salía o se quedaba en casa, trabajaba la arcilla o volaba a la luna montada en el palo de una escoba. Y tampoco necesitaba que nadie la observara y le diera consejos que no había pedido, entrometiéndose en su vida. Le pagaría aquella jornada, independientemente de lo que hiciera, y luego lo despediría. Se las había arreglado sin Sasuke Uchicha hasta ese momento, y se las arreglaría sin él cuando se hubiera ido.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el día, él hacía progresos indiscutibles. Cortó las docenas de retoños de pino y sasafrás que crecían junto al antiguo cercado, dejando al descubierto las estacas despintadas a lo largo de casi todo el frontal del jardín. Rescató y podó el rosal Russell's Cottage que había en uno de los rincones, cortando para ello un amasijo de madreselvas que le llegaba a la altura de la cabeza. Desenterró de debajo de una cobertura de parras salvajes una pérgola y un banco de jardín de madera de ciprés pulida. Y fue amontonando los residuos que producían sus esfuerzos en una pila con la que hizo una hoguera verde, que ardía lentamente. Su palio de humo gris ascendió tan alto que emborronó el sol del mediodía.

Hinata procuraba no mirarlo. Pero, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, parecía que todo cuanto hacía la llevaba junto a las ventanas delanteras de la casa. Era natural que mirara. Un impulso perfectamente corriente. Nada más.

Él se había quitado la camisa a media mañana. Un lustre de sudor satinaba la extensión bronceada de su espalda, que relucía con cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras polvo y fragmentos de hojas secas se le pegaban a los músculos tensos de los brazos. El vello suave de su pecho relucía como terciopelo húmedo, formando un canal por el que discurría el sudor que bajaba por las elevaciones planas de su abdomen hasta la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Estaba acalorado, sudoroso, sucio... y espléndido. A Hinata le desagradaba profundamente ser consciente de ello.

Lo último que quería era pensar en un hombre..., en cualquier hombre. Se las había arreglado bien sin acordarse del género masculino; apenas había pensado en el amor y el sexo desde que su marido había muerto. Que la forzaran a recordar todo aquello no le sería de ninguna ayuda. No lo haría, de ninguna manera.

—Hay asado de pollo frío y ensalada de frutas para comer —dijo Kurenai detrás de ella—. ¿Quieres que os lo sirva fuera, en la terraza?

Hinata se giró para mirar a su ama de llaves y notó que un rubor culpable le subía a la cara. Kurenai, rotunda y de pelo blanco, estaba junto a la puerta que comunicaba el comedor y el salón. Se secaba las manos húmedas en un paño de cocina mientras observaba a Hinata. Tenía una mirada sagaz y, alrededor de sus ojos intensamente rojos, el regocijo había fruncido en ligeros pliegues su piel morena.

—No, creo que no —contestó Hinata—. A él... puedes llevarle un bocadillo y una bebida fría.

Kurenai dejó de sonreír y apoyó la mano sonrosada que sostenía el paño de cocina sobre su cadera redondeada

. ⎯¿Por qué? ¿Es que tienes algo contra Sasuke?

—Claro que no. Pero prefiero estar sola —Hinata se giró hacia la ventana, ignorando la mirada severa de la otra mujer.

—No va a morderte.

Una sonrisa seca curvó los labios de Hinata.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ella se giró y lanzó a su ama de llaves una mirada directa.

—He dicho que sí, que lo sé. Pero aun así no tengo ganas de comer con él.

—Prefieres quedarte encerrada en esta casa en vez de hacerle compañía.

—Eso es. El ama de llaves se encogió de hombros.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes.

Hinata no contestó. La asustaba demasiado que Kurenai tuviera razón.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sasuke trabajaba como un poseso, podando, cortando y apilando matojos sin cesar. El sol ardía sobre su cabeza. El sudor se derramaba por su cuerpo formando corrientes. Se ató un pañuelo alrededor de la frente y siguió trabajando. Su camisa se empapó, pegándosele a la piel, constriñendo sus movimientos. Se la quitó y siguió trabajando. Su lucha con las ramas de doce metros de un viejo rosal salvaje le produjo largos arañazos en los brazos. Ignoró el escozor y siguió trabajando.

Nada de aquello le importaba. Le gustaba usar los músculos, sentir que se calentaban, que se estiraban y contraían incesantemente, respondiendo sin esfuerzo a sus necesidades. Le gustaba el calor del sol sobre su espalda, disfrutaba del olor de las ramas cortadas, de la tierra removida y del humo. Le producía una sensación de triunfo sacar a la luz los árboles y matorrales añosos, ver surgir una apariencia de orden de aquella confusa maraña.

Debía ponerse a prueba para conseguir aquel trabajo, pero había algo más en todo ello. Necesitaba demostrarle a Hinata Hyuga que podía hacer lo que ella quería tan bien como cualquier paleto de cuello rojo.

Al verla esa mañana, había pensado que trabajaría con él. Le apetecía la idea. Pero Hinata se había metido en la casa y había cerrado la puerta. Desde entonces, apenas había vuelto a verla.

Decían que se le daba bien esconderse. La abuela Tsunade le había dicho a Sasuke que ella apenas salía de su vieja casona desde la muerte de su marido. La gente parecía creer que se había vuelto un poco rara. No estaba exactamente loca, según decían, pero tampoco era una de esas jóvenes y remilgadas matronas que se dedicaban a ir de compras, visitar el club de campo y jugar al tenis.

El trabajo que Sasuke estaba haciendo requería poca concentración, y su mente tenía cierta tendencia a fantasear. Si se dejaba llevar por su imaginación, podía ver en Hinata Hyuga a una especie de princesa encantada por un hechizo. Tenía ese aire de fragilidad. Estaba encerrada en aquella vieja casona, tan parecida a un castillo, narcotizada y dormida mientras la vida pasaba sin rozarla. Y él era un caballero de otros tiempos, dispuesto a abrirse camino entre las zarzas y los espinos para salvarla.

En fin, debía de estar perdiendo la razón.

Un caballero, nada menos. Pero sin armadura, desde luego. Y armado con un par de tijeras de podar, en lugar de con una espada. E imperfecto, por supuesto. Además de definitivamente impuro.

Una puerta se cerró ruidosamente a un lado de la casa. Kurenai dobló la esquina y se apoyó sobre la barandilla.

—Hora de comer, chico —dijo—. Te he llevado unos bocadillos ahí, a la terraza. ¿Quieres té o agua?

El se detuvo, quitándose el sudor de los ojos con el antebrazo antes de mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Chico? Ella le lanzó una sonrisa irónica que frunció su cara en un millar de arrugas.

⎯¿Es que no te gusta que te llame así? Podría haberte llamado bestia por estar al sol con este calor y sin sombrero. ¿Agua o té?

—Agua —hubiera debido saber que no debía desafiar a una mujer que decía haberle cambiado los pañales cuando niño—. ¿Dónde está la señora Hyuga?

La mirada del ama de llaves se apartó de él.

—Ella no va a comer. Si quieres lavarte, hay un cuarto de baño junto a la cocina.

Parecía que Hinata Hyuga intentaba evitarlo. Sasuke ignoraba si debía tomárselo como una buena señal de que la turbaba, o como un indicio de que no podía soportarlo. En cualquier caso, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Kurenai, al menos, no lo dejó solo. Le sacó ensalada de pollo y té a la mesa de la fresca terraza delantera. Mientras comía. Sasuke bromeó sobre el régimen que ella seguía y sobre lo mucho que su marido echaría de menos sus curvas cuando hubieran desaparecido. Al cabo de un rato, la conversación desembocó al fin en lo que realmente le interesaba.

—Bueno, ¿qué le pasa a la señora de la casa? ¿Es una reclusa o solo una estirada? —se recostó en la silla, quitando con un dedo el vapor condensado en las paredes de su vaso de agua. Intentaba no parecer aburrido y un tanto molesto.

Kurenai lo miró con los ojos entornados.

⎯No le gusta mucho la gente, eso es todo.

⎯¿Y por qué?

—Su marido murió, ¿lo sabías? —él asintió y se masajeó los bíceps del brazo derecho, que habían empezado a tensársele—. ¿Sabías que fue ella quien lo mató? —preguntó la mujer.

Sasuke se puso en pie de la impresión.

⎯¿Pero qué...? ¡Eso es imposible!

—Lo hizo, bien sabe Dios que sí —dijo Kurenai. sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero no a propósito. Él se metió detrás de su coche mientras ella lo sacaba del garaje marcha atrás. Pero hubo gente que dijo que lo había hecho intencionadamente. La suegra, por ejemplo.

—Pero nadie lo creyó, ¿verdad? Solo hay que mirarla. ¿Cómo iba nadie a creer eso?

—Hay gente capaz de creerse cualquier cosa. Parece que Hinata y Naruto tenían problemas. Además, había un seguro de vida muy alto.

—Pero la cosa no pasó de ahí, ¿no?

—Oficialmente, no. No hubo ninguna investigación. Kushina Uzumaki, la madre del marido, decía que fue por culpa del sheriff Tonery, que había sido novio de Hinata. Puede que sí, puede que no. No lo sé. De todas formas, el asunto se desinfló

—Salvo por los rumores.

—Sí, bueno, los rumores siempre persisten.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Así que se está escondiendo. ¿Pero por qué, si realmente no lo hizo a propósito?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

Kurenai evitaba su mirada. Sasuke se preguntaba por qué.

—¿Crees que me lo dirá?

—Puede —la mujer se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos—. Quizá dependa de cómo se lo preguntes y de por qué quieras saberlo —se alejó con su carga, dejándolo solo.

Saseke se quedó sentado unos minutos. Se bebía el agua a medida que el hielo se derretía en su vaso, y observaba lo que había hecho en el jardín y lo que aún le quedaba por hacer. Desde donde estaba apenas se distinguían los trazos generales de lo que antaño había sido un típico jardín delantero. La cerca de estacas blancas que lo rodeaba, y que antaño lo preservaba de las vacas que pastaban libremente, tenía una entrada de coches que daba a la carretera que pasaba frente a la casa y luego describía una curva cerrada hacia la derecha en dirección al garaje adosado a la casa. Un camino recto de ladrillos llevaba de la puerta exterior a la escalinata, y varias sendas sinuosas conducían a la parte de atrás bordeando los extremos ovalados de la casa.

El jardín había sido plantado aparentemente al azar, a excepción de las grandes camelias arbóreas, los jazmines de los rincones de la cerca y los rosales que crecían junto a las estacas del cercado y sobre los arcos de las puertas. Sasuke había encontrado por doquier restos de bulbos de todas clases, desde narcisos a lirios y tulipanes. En un principio, los cuadrados de tierra que quedaban entre las plantas habían permanecido limpios de malas hierbas. En algún momento, probablemente en los años cuarenta o cincuenta, los espacios abiertos habían sido cubiertos con hierba de San Agustín. Aquí y allá podían verse aún parches del espeso césped, pero este estaba en su mayor parte cubierto de hierbajos, zarzas y enredaderas que formaban una pequeña selva.

Una selva que Sasuke debía desenmarañar. Apuró su vaso, recogió los guantes húmedos de sudor y volvió al trabajo.

Kurenai se marchó a media tarde, saludándolo fugazmente con la mano mientras se alejaba en su destartalado coche. Sasuke dejó pasar algún tiempo mientras desenterraba las gruesas raíces de un rosal silvestre que trepaba por una columna. Cuando le pareció que no daría la impresión de haber estado esperando a que el ama de llaves se marchara, se puso la camisa, se acercó a la puerta y pulsó el viejo timbre de latón.

Su sonido estridente se extendió por la casa. En la parte de atrás, el perro de Hinata empezó a ladrar. Poco antes, Sasuke había visto a Akamaru encerrado en el porche cerrado. Se habían mirado el uno al otro a través de la mampara de cristal. Ahora, apoyado en la jamba de la puerta, Sasuke se preguntaba si Hinata Hyuga lo protegía a él del perro o al perro de él.

Hinata no quería abrir la puerta. Se sentía amenazada, casi sitiada dentro de su propia casa. Deseaba no haberle mencionado a Kurenai el asunto del jardín y que Sasuke Uchicha no hubiera aparecido nunca. Podría haber continuado igual que durante los cinco años anteriores, en su confortable soledad, sin apenas contacto con el mundo exterior, más allá de su ama de llaves, sus hijos ya mayores, y el hombre de la camioneta marrón que le llevaba sus compras por correo.

Los catálogos se habían convertido en su única ventana al mundo. Había sido un catálogo de rosas antiguas lo que le había hecho volver a pensar en el jardín después de tanto tiempo. Y aquello había sido un error.

Después del tercer timbrazo, abrió la puerta bruscamente, con una extraña mezcla de miedo e irritación. Con voz tensa y desabrida, dijo:

—¿Sí?

—Lamento molestarla, señora ⎯dijo el hombre de pelo negro apoyado en el quicio de la puerta—, pero necesito hacerle un par de preguntas.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Y no entendía por qué no había podido llamar a la puerta antes de que Kurenai se marchara. Sintió un deseo tan fuerte de cerrarle la puerta en las narices que un estremecimiento le recorrió el brazo. Lo único que la detuvo fue la sospecha de que él se lo impediría si lo intentaba.

Con los labios apretados, preguntó:

—¿De qué se trata?

—Me preguntaba si podría enseñarme dónde quiere la fuente. Y me sería de gran ayuda saber cómo piensa colocar los macizos de rosas que mencionó. Además, no sé exactamente qué quiere conservar y de qué quiere deshacerse.

Ella miró más allá de él, hacia el jardín, con expresión de duda.

—Supongo que no habrá avanzado tanto. Pensaba que solo estaba limpiando y podando.

Él sonrió con un movimiento perezoso de sus labios sensuales que hizo que ella se quedara sin aliento.

—Siempre ayuda tener un plan. ¿Le importaría salir un minuto para aclararme un par de cosas? ¿Cómo podía ella rehusar una petición tan cortés y razonable? Negarse era evidentemente imposible. La intrigaba, además, la perspectiva que él había abierto al hacer retroceder la maleza a lo largo del camino, entre la escalinata y la puerta de la cerca.

Apenas sin darse cuenta, Hinata cruzó el porche y bajó por el camino de ladrillos. Sasuke hablaba, indicando el follaje de junquillos cortados que cubría el camino, preguntándole si quería conservar el jazmín trepador que, junto a la puerta lateral, se había abierto camino a través de una enorme espirea, y otras muchas cosas.

Ella respondía, pese a que la mortificaba estar allí fuera, al sol de la tarde, expuesta y vulnerable frente a otro ser humano. Al mismo tiempo, sentía una emoción creciente. Casi podía ver el jardín que había imaginado surgiendo de entre aquella maraña. En un solo día, aquel hombre había hecho reaparecer la disposición original del jardín, de forma que Hinata podía verlo como solía ser en otro tiempo y como deseaba que fuera otra vez.

Rosas. Quería rosas. No aquellas flores híbridas, tiesas, formales y casi perfectas en las que todo el mundo pensaba cuando oía la palabra «rosa», sino las antiguas rosas de China, las rosas de té, las Bourbon y las Gálicas de tiempos pasados. Eran supervivientes, aquellas rosas. Ásperas y agrestes, se aferraban a la vida y, al comenzar la primavera e incluso durante los rigores del verano y el otoño, producían capullos de una belleza frágil e intrincada que, como si compartieran su alma, esparcían por el aire un perfume dulce.

De pie en medio del jardín, Hinata dijo:

⎯Quiero la fuente aquí, en medio del camino. He pensado que tal vez quedaría bien plantar un seto bajo de boj, de los que suele haber en los jardines franceses, y algunas plantas perennes como clavellinas rosas, salvia azul o margaritas africanas. Aparte de eso, solo rosas y más rosas.

Miró a Sasuke, temiendo en parte haber hablado de forma demasiado estrafalaria. Él la observaba con una expresión pensativa en sus ojos negros como la medianoche y una ligera sonrisa apuntándole en la comisura de la boca. Se quedó callado un momento. Luego, como si de pronto cayera en la cuenta de que ella estaba esperando, asintió rápidamente.

— Puedo hacerlo.

—¿Cree que quedará bien?

—Creo que quedará perfecto.

Parecía sincero, pero Hinata no sabía si podía fiarse de él.

—Lo dice solo porque sabe que eso le llevará semanas de trabajo.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció.

—Yo no haría eso. En realidad, para mí es un alivio. Temía que quisiera plantar grandes setos de enebro, de esos que no necesitan mantenimiento y se rodean de gravilla gruesa.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Eso es muy de la costa oeste.

—Exacto —dijo él, con una mirada cálida y sosegada.

Por un instante, Hinata sintió por el hombre que tenía enfrente una intensa empatía que la asustó. Sasuke y ella no se parecían, tenían poco en común y procedían de ambientes distintos, y, sin embargo, en ese momento parecían estar en la misma onda.

Tal vez aquello funcionara, después todo. Al menos, por supuesto, mientras sus relaciones se mantuvieran en un nivel simple y profesional. Hinata no solo quería un jardín: lo necesitaba. Últimamente había llegado a pensar que sin él tal vez un día entraría en su casa y ya nunca volvería a salir.

—Deje que le enseñe algo —dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino que llevaba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Hinata aminoró el paso al ver hacia dónde se dirigía.

Sasuke apartó con el pie una maraña de zarzas y enredaderas que había cortado junto a una esquina de la casa. Debajo había un bordillo de ladrillo cubierto con una gruesa plancha de cemento. Él se inclinó y, moviéndose con agilidad, levantó la pesada tapa de cemento. Esta produjo un ruido áspero y chirriante al separarse del bordillo.

—¡No! ⎯gritó ella, retrocediendo.

El se irguió y apoyó los puños en las caderas.

—¿Sabe lo que es?

—Un aljibe, por supuesto —respondió ella, irritada—. Pero mi marido nunca... Él siempre decía que era extremadamente peligroso. Nadie se acerca nunca a este lugar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Solo es un agujero forrado de ladrillos. Ya ni siquiera tiene agua.

—Naruto siempre temió que los niños se cayeran dentro.

—Pues entonces debería haberlo cegado. Pero ahora podría usarse como alberca, si usted quiere. No costaría mucho sellar el recubrimiento de ladrillo para que no se filtre el agua.

—Es demasiado profundo —dijo ella.

—También lo son las piscinas —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—, y la gente se baña en ellas. De todas formas, aquí ya no hay niños que puedan caerse dentro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

—No. Prefiero que siga así.

—Como quiera. Era solo una idea.

Hinata pensó que parecía decepcionado. Él volvió a colocar en su sitio la plancha de cemento, pero el entusiasmo se había borrado de su cara y sus movimientos eran tensos. Ella le preguntó bruscamente:

—¿Ha visto el río?

—He visto uno que cruza la carretera un poco mas abajo. ¿Se refiere a ese?

Ella asintió y lo condujo hacia el sinuoso riachuelo que corría detrás de Ivywild entre hayas, morales y grupos de helechos. Estaban a medio camino cuando Hinata cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Había salido del recinto vallado. Se estaba alejando de la seguridad que representaba cada palmo de su propiedad. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no salía de allí con tanta facilidad?

La recorrió un escalofrío y se le erizó la piel de la nuca. Se sentía desnuda, como si hubiera abandonado un camuflaje protector. Sintió pánico, pero lo reprimió, respirando lentamente.

No, no le pasaría nada. El hombre que iba a su lado transmitía seguridad. Era sólido, como un muro o cercado que se interpusiera entre ella y cualquier peligro que acechara allí fuera. Hinata lo había sentido la noche anterior, y en ese momento lo sentía aún con mayor intensidad.

Pero allí fuera, en realidad, no había nada. El único peligro acechaba dentro de su cabeza, y sabía que debía librarse de él. Lo sabía, y estaba decidida a repetírselo hasta que se lo creyera. Sin embargo, solo permanecería alejada de la casa el tiempo justo para enseñarle el riachuelo a Sasuke Uchicha.

Mientras avanzaba delante de él por la ladera cubierta de árboles y matorrales, siguiendo una tortuosa senda de animales, era consciente de la tibieza y la solidez del hombre que caminaba tras ella. El se movía sigilosamente, con la elegancia natural de un indio. Hinata pensó que, bajo la sombra fresca de los árboles, su piel bronceada poseía un tinte cobrizo.

Ambos seguían sintiéndose incómodos, pero su desasosiego había cambiado. Ella no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan cerca de otro ser humano. Y tampoco recordaba la última vez que se había interesado por lo que sentía un hombre, aparte de su hijo adolescente.

Sasuke estaba impresionado por el riachuelo. Metido hasta la rodilla entre los helechos, con el pelo húmedo de la coleta cayéndole por la espalda y las sombras de las hojas dibujando una filigrana de luces y sombras sobre su piel morena, se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Con voz profunda y reflexiva, dijo:

—Esto tiene muchas posibilidades.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, y contuvo el aliento. De repente temió más aquellas posibilidades de lo que había temido cualquier otra cosa en cinco largo años.

Él ladeó la cabeza; la oscuridad de sus ojos era tan profunda y dulce como el chocolate.

—¿Significa eso que me da el trabajo?

Sasuke había avanzado mucho en muy poco tiempo. Sería capaz de limpiar toda la maleza de Ivywild. Podría construir aquel jardín de rosas para ella. Si Hinata no se hubiera aventurado en el exterior para ver lo que había hecho, lo que era capaz de hacer, su respuesta hubiera sido distinta. Pero ya solo había una respuesta posible.

—Sí, yo... supongo que sí.

El placer iluminó fugazmente la cara de Sasuke.

—Bien —dijo suavemente—. Eso es fantástico.

Hinata no estaba segura de que lo fuera. Y lo estaba aún menos cuando cayó la noche y por fin Sasuke se alejó montado en su Harley. Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y, sin embargo, esa noche se sintió realmente sola por primera vez. La noche era calurosa, pero ella estaba helada. Se abrazó, preguntándose cómo sería volver a sentir el calor de los brazos de un hombre, un pecho firme que la sostuviera al apretarse contra él... Había pasado tanto tiempo...

Naruto nunca había estado particularmente dotado para los afectos sencillos. Siempre que ella había intentado acurrucarse en sus brazos, normalmente solo había recibido sexo. Esa parte de su matrimonio había funcionado bien; no había sido especialmente satisfactoria, pero tampoco un desastre. Casi siempre hablaban de las cosas prácticas de las que solían hablar marido y mujer: la reparación de las cañerías, los progresos de los niños en la escuela, lo que había para cenar... A veces salían a comer fuera o a visitar a unos amigos y regresaban a casa en medio de un cómodo silencio. De vez en cuando, Naruto la tomaba de la mano. Pero en general carecía del don de la ternura, no le interesaba el deseo desapasionado de abrazar a otra persona y aspirar su olor. Era una necedad, tal vez, añorar lo que nunca se había tenido.

Se sentía sola, eso era todo. La noche se extendía ante ella vacía, lúgubre y silenciosa. No había nada en la televisión que le interesara, y había leído todos los libros de las estanterías. No tenía sueño, ni siquiera estaba cansada.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke Uchucha. En la forma en que la miraba, en el modo en que su sonrisa afloraba a la comisura de su boca y luego se extendía por sus labios en una lentísima aurora; en sus ojos profundos; en los rasgos de su cara, que parecían despeñarse desde los altos riscos de sus pómulos confiriéndole el aspecto implacable de un antiguo guerrero; en la ligereza con que se movía; en su fuerza engañosa; en el brillo de su piel satinada por una pátina de sudor; en el movimiento suave del dragón de su pecho cuando sus pectorales se contraían y se relajaban...

Era una estupidez fantasear como una adolescente acerca de un empleado..., de un joven empleado. Y más estúpido aún era estremecerse por una atracción tan ridícula. Si lograba ser objetiva, se reiría de la mala pasada que le había jugado su imaginación al soñar con una pareja tan inapropiada, como si fuera un canario contemplando la magnificencia iridiscente de un faisán.

Eran solo sus hormonas revueltas, nada más. Todo aquello acabaría pronto. Sasuke Uchicha haría su trabajo, se marcharía y todo volvería ser como antes. Todo, salvo el jardín.

Tendría que contentarse con eso.

Tal vez había sido un error salir de la casa. Había muchas clases de seguridad, muchas clases de peligros. Pero ella saldría indemne si se quedaba encerrada hasta que Sasuke acabara el jardín.

¿Lo conseguiría?

Hola Gracias a aquellas personas que están siguiendo esta historia , y también aquellas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla .


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata Hyuga lo vigilaba desde las ventanas; Sasuke la había sorprendido varias veces, y aquello no le gustaba. Le desagradaba que se mantuviera alejada de él como si fuera un delincuente. O, peor aún, que no lo considerara lo bastante bueno para relacionarse con ella. Aquella situación duraba ya tres días. Sasuke empezaba a estar harto.

No le importaba que fuera una viuda, ni le importaba que hubiera matado a su marido y que tuviera buenas razones para pegarse un tiro. Ni siquiera le importaba que no viera a nadie, a parte de Kurenai. Quería que saliera de la casa. Quería que hablara con él.

La furia que sentía mientras cavaba, podaba y arrancaba maleza del suelo era extraña, en cierto sentido. Hacía años que había dejado de importarle lo que la gente pensara o dijera de él. Pero Hinata había reabierto viejas heridas. Le había hecho sentirse como un adolescente apocado. Había conseguido interesarle, lo cual era algo más que podía enarbolar en su contra.

Ignoraba por qué lo atraía tanto. No era solo porque fuera una mujer atractiva, pues había millones de ellas en California, y él había conocido a muchas. Tampoco se debía a que sintiera debilidad por las mujeres problemáticas, como a menudo decía su hermano. Él sentía la necesidad de echar una mano a quienes estaban en apuros, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la dueña de Ivywild.

Allí estaba ella otra vez, tras las cortinas que cubrían la ventana del extremo de la casa. Estaba casi oculta tras el visillo, pero Sasuke había aprendido a distinguirla por el movimiento de las sombras.

Ya estaba bien.

Dejó la pala que estaba manejando, se quitó los guantes y se los guardó en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. No iba a permitir que siguiera espiándolo. O salía ella, o entraba él.

Kurenai salió a abrirle la puerta cuando llamó al timbre. Sus cejas grises se alzaron casi hasta el arranque del pelo cuando vio la expresión torva de la cara de Sasuke. Se secó las manos en el delantal y le preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke asintió secamente.

—Quiero hablar con la señora Hyuga un minuto.

—Está ocupada —respondió la mujer, sin moverse—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Respuestas —dijo él—. ¿Puedes dármelas tú?

Kurenai se quedó mirándolo y. finalmente, asintió.

—Espera aquí un minuto.

Sasuke apoyó las manos sobre las caderas mientras miraba al ama de llaves desaparecer en el interior de la casa. «Espera aquí», le había dicho. Como un buen chico. O como el jardinero. Sus labios se tensaron.

Al cabo de unos segundos, oyó un murmullo de voces y, después, un silencio seguido del roce de las zapatillas de Kurenai. Mientras se acercaba, esta dijo:

—Dice que averigüe lo que quieres.

—Quiero —respondió él con severa suavidad— hablar con ella.

—Pues ella no quiere hablar contigo, así que no insistas.

—¿Y si lo hago? ¿Vas a detenerme tú? ¿O se lo contarás a la abuela Tsunade? —entró en el largo vestíbulo.

—Conseguirás que te despida —le advirtió Kurenai, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos

—Bien. Que me despida.

—Pensaba que necesitabas el trabajo.

⎯¿Dónde está? —se internó algo más en la casa. Kurenai se dio la vuelta y trotó tras él.

—En su dormitorio —respondió la mujer, casi sin aliento—. No puedes entrar ahí.

—Sí que puedo —dijo él, encaminándose a la puerta a la que se habían dirigido los ojos de Kurenai.

—Bajo tu responsabilidad.

El ama de llaves se detuvo. En su voz había una advertencia, pero también algo parecido a la aprobación. Él no se paró a analizarlo. Hizo girar el pomo de la puerta y entró en el dormitorio.

La viuda Hyuga estaba sentada en un diván, apoyada sobre un montón de almohadones, con los pies cruzados y un libro en las manos. Al verlo, un suave rubor se extendió por su cara.

Sasuke pensó que la habitación se parecía a ella: una mezcolanza de colores crema, azul y lila, de sólidos muebles victorianos y telas delicadas y sensuales. Era su refugio y él lo había profanado. Más aún, la había atrapado desprevenida e indefensa. Estaba descalza y casi con toda certeza no llevaba sujetador bajo la camiseta amplia y descolorida, a juego con unos pantalones cortos de color blanco. El pelo le caía, suelto, sobre el hombro izquierdo, y se movía con cada latido de su corazón. Ni una pizca de maquillaje oscurecía su tez clara, ni el suave bermellón de sus labios. Era la visión más turbadora que Sasuke había contemplado nunca.

Ella recuperó su aplomo al instante. Dejó el libro a un lado, se irguió en el diván y se levantó. Al hablar, su voz tenía un filo acerado.

⎯¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene algún problema?

—Podría decirse así. Quiero saber por qué me tiene miedo —no había pretendido soltarlo así, pero tampoco intentó rectificar.

—No le tengo miedo —dijo ella inmediatamente.

—A mí me parece que sí. A no ser que tenga alguna otra razón para esconderse aquí.

Ella lo miró un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Quién dice que me escondo? Solo porque no sienta la necesidad de supervisar todo lo que hace...

—Está dejando que haga el jardín yo solo, y lo sabe. Cuando acabe, no será su jardín, sino el mío. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pues lo haré mío cuando se marche.

—No hace falta. Puede decirme lo que quiere ahora mismo. No tendrá que levantar ni un solo dedo, salvo para hacerme alguna indicación. Puede decirme qué quiere quitar y qué quiere conservar tal y como está, a qué quiere darle forma y qué prefiere dejar en su estado natural. Me he deshecho de las zarzas y de las parras, y de todo lo que estorbaba, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de decidir.

—Pues decida usted —dijo ella a través de los labios apretados—. De todas formas, parece saber de esto más que yo.

—Pero no sé lo que quiere, ni lo que le gusta —dijo con sencillez, pero el énfasis que puso mentalmente en sus palabras hizo que se le pusieran las orejas coloradas.

—¡Haga lo que quiera!

Él la miró fijamente y se reprendió para sus adentros. Ella estaba hablando de flores y arbustos, no de otra cosa.

—Suponga que lo quito todo —dijo él—, y que dejo desnuda..., la tierra.

—¡No puede hacer eso!

—Sí que puedo —gruñó él con absoluta convicción—. Nada más fácil.

⎯Pero ahí fuera hay camelias que tienen más de ochenta años, y un olivo que... —se detuvo, entornando los ojos—. Pero eso ya lo sabe.

—Sé lo que hay ahí fuera —dijo él—. Pero no sé si a usted le importa.

—Puedo decirle...

—Enséñemelo —la interrumpió él. Ella apretó los labios.

—No creo que...

—A no ser que se trate de mí —dijo él suavemente—. Ya que no me tiene miedo, debe de ser que no le gusta mi compañía. La sorpresa y el desaliento brillaron en el intenso perla de los ojos de Hinata

—No es eso en absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡Ninguno! —No la creo.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Al menos, no es nada que tenga que ver con usted, nada que le importe. No entiendo por qué está tan preocupado.

—Quizá sea porque me gusta saber en qué posición estoy.

—Ahora mismo está donde no le corresponde: en mi cuarto —ella lo miró con irritación y se dio la vuelta otra vez.

—Dígame qué pasa y me iré —afirmó él con decisión. Ella tensó los labios, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró.

—No se trata de usted, ¿de acuerdo? Si de verdad quiere saberlo, se trata de mí. No me llevo bien con la gente.

—¿Es eso? —dijo él, alzando una ceja—. No tiene que llevarse bien conmigo, solo tiene que hablarme. No soy complicado, ni muerdo, pero odio que me ignoren.

—¡Yo no lo estoy ignorando!

—Entonces tal vez es que no me necesita.

—No se trata de eso. ¡Es que no sé qué decirle!

Él sonrió lentamente, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se quedó esperándola.

—Siendo así, no tiene ninguna excusa, porque yo puedo hablar por los dos, y no me molesta su compañía.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero resignada. La había vencido, y lo sabía. Ella no era la clase de mujer que podía ser cruel solo para protegerse. Sasuke lo sospechaba; incluso había contado con ello. Lo cual no decía mucho en su favor, pero menos aún decía en favor de los idiotas que creían que ella era capaz de cometer un asesinato. Sasuke no dejó de mirarla mientras se ponía las sandalias y bajaba delante de él por el pasillo en penumbra.

Sí, había conseguido lo que quería. Había sacado a Hinata Hyuga de su habitación y de su casa. ¿Pero qué haría después?

Era una buena pregunta..., una pregunta que Sasuke se hizo a menudo durante la semana siguiente. Tal vez fuera un arrogante por pensar que sabía lo que le convenía a Hinata, pero no por ello iba a dejar de hacerlo.

Por lo menos había conseguido que ella saliera al jardín cada mañana. Ello le había costado muchas energías y muchas preguntas absurdas que podía haber contestado él mismo a poco que lo hubiera intentado. El sexto día, había logrado retenerla en el exterior el tiempo suficiente para que el sol coloreara su naricilla recta y bajo las uñas de sus largos dedos aristocráticos se acumulara el polvo.

Esa mañana, ella había salido de la casa con las manos enguantadas y un sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

Trabajar a su lado era al mismo tiempo un placer y un fastidio. Ella quería conservarlo todo, lo cual amenazaba con convertir el jardín en un espantoso revoltijo. Pero a él no le importaba. Y no tenía derecho a quejarse.

Además, Hinata sentía tal devoción por los seres vivos que intentaba salvar a cada tortuga, rana, lagarto o serpiente que se interponía en el camino del hacha o la pala de Sasuke. Esa mañana se había pasado una hora persiguiendo de un lado a otro del jardín a una cría de conejo, para asegurarse de que encontraba la salida del cercado.

Como premio a su paciencia, Sasuke podía permanecer a su lado mientras ella trabajaba y gozar del increíble olor a rosas, jazmín y cálida feminidad que exhalaba su piel. Había logrado que fuera ella en persona quien le diera las órdenes, órdenes que Hinata solía disfrazar de amables peticiones. Sasuke podía mirarla cuando ella se agachaba con sus pantalones vaqueros cortos y ajustados para arrancar un bulbo o quitar un par de paletadas de tierra. Había conseguido hablar con ella siempre que quería. Y a veces, cuando menos lo esperaba, Hinata le brindaba una sonrisa.

Era la clase de mujer por la que, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, Sasuke podría haber dado la vida. Pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, se conformaba con sacarla de su exilio voluntario y ver que empezaba a vivir de nuevo. Ignoraba por qué aquello le interesaba tanto. Quizá fuera porque necesitaba distraerse y mantener la mente ocupada. O quizá porque odiaba que ella despilfarrara su vida.

Sí, y quizá fuera un idiota por pensar que era así de simple.

Estaban comiendo en la terraza. Sasuke tenía problemas para comerse la hamburguesa casera de Kurenai, pese a que estaba buena. Se le cerraba la garganta cada vez que miraba a Hinata, sentada cómodamente a su lado. Estaba cansada y acalorada, y la camiseta mojada de sudor se le pegaba a la piel en los sitios adecuados. Se le habían soltado algunos mechones de la larga trenza que le caía sobre la espalda, y tenía una mota de polvo en las pestañas negras. Sasuke no había visto nada tan hermoso en toda su vida.

—Estese quieta —dijo, y extendió una mano, le rozó la mejilla y le cerró suavemente el párpado con un dedo para quitarle el pedacito de hoja seca de las pestañas.

Ella parpadeó, y luego le sonrío.

—Gracias.

Resultaba increíble que una sola palabra lo hiciera sentirse como un gigante, listo para saltar por encima de un rascacielos, salvar al mundo, o ejecutar sobre la mesa ejercicios lascivos que harían que ella lo pusiera de patitas en la calle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hinata lo miraba con expresión levemente inquisitiva. Sasuke pensó que debía de haberse ruborizado, pues la brisa que soplaba en la terraza le parecía repentinamente fría. Se quitó la brizna de hojarasca de los dedos con un soplido, tomó su vaso de agua y dio un largo trago.

—No come mucho, ¿verdad? —dijo ella en tono de suave reproche—. Por lo menos, en comparación con lo que trabaja.

—Como lo suficiente —dijo él escuetamente. Lo último que deseaba de Hinata era su preocupación maternal. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Solo me preguntaba si lo hacía a propósito, por alguna de esas ideas californianas sobre la comida sana.

—Supongo que podría decirse así —dijo él finalmente—. El viejo para el que solía trabajar creía que comer en exceso causaba toda clase de problemas. Las ratas gordas mueren pronto, solía decir. Era chino y se reía de la dieta americana mientras removía sus extraños guisos de arroz y verduras. Pero tenía ochenta y seis años y la última vez que lo vi gozaba de buena salud.

—¿Trabajaba de jardinero para él?

Sasuke asintió rápidamente, contento de que ella recordara lo que le había dicho aquella primera noche.

—El señor Wu era jardinero. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre plantas, además de muchas otras cosas.

Ella sonrió con ironía.

—¿La sabiduría de los venerables ancianos y todo eso?

—Usted ha visto demasiadas películas viejas de Charlie Chan —contestó él con una mueca—. El señor Wu sabía mucho de meditación zen y de artes marciales, pero nunca le oí citar a Confucio.

—¿Artes marciales? ¿Eso también se lo enseñó él?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Solo para hacer ejercicio.

—Yo pensaba que con la jardinería ya hacía suficiente ejercicio —dijo ella secamente, inclinando la cabeza.

—Eso creía yo también —contestó él con una leve risa. Su mirada se deslizó por los suaves pechos de Hinata, que se alzaron cuando ella giró la cabeza y arqueó la espalda para aliviar la tensión de los músculos. ⎯Pero el señor Wu sabía cómo cambiar la mentalidad de una persona.

—Creo que echa de menos California. Me refiero a que esto debe de parecerle muy distinto.

—La echaba de menos —contestó él, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza mientras la miraba—. Pero ya no. Ella evitó su mirada. Recogió con un dedo una semilla de sésamo que se había caído del pan de la hamburguesa.

—Pero volverá, supongo.

¿Volvería? Así lo creía antes. Ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro. Sintió que el cerebro se le pegaba al cráneo al verla ponerse la semilla de sésamo sobre la lengua rosada, y dijo:

—No creo que vuelva pronto.

—¿Por su hermano? ¿Es que él no quiere marcharse?

Ella evitaba hablar de lo que a él le interesaba, lo que significaba que lo comprendía mejor de lo que Sasuke suponía. Aunque tal vez solo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Al cabo de un momento, él dijo:

—Itachi está bien aquí. Por lo menos, todo lo bien que puede estar. No sé si se... marchará algún día.

—Eso está bien. Significa que esto le gusta.

Él la miró fijamente.

—Sí, pero no me refería a eso.

—Oh —ella levantó la cabeza—. ¿No querrá decir que...?

Él asintió lentamente y giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a un arrendajo azul posándose en la baranda. En voz baja, dijo:

—No saldrá de esta.

El canto del arrendajo sonó con fuerza en medio del repentino silencio. Después de un momento, ella dijo suavemente:

—¿Él lo sabe? —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, pues no se atrevía a hablar—. ¿Cuánto años...?

—En octubre cumplirá treinta y cinco. Cinco más que yo —dejó la cuestión de su edad sobre el tapete. Por la forma en que ella había vacilado al hacer la pregunta, había supuesto que era eso lo que quería saber.

—¿Él...? Quiero decir que si... ¿lo lleva bien?

—No —dijo Sasuke con firmeza—. Creo que no —en realidad, Itachi no lo llevaba nada bien, ¿y quién podía reprochárselo?

—Es afortunado por tenerlo a usted a su lado.

Era la última cosa que esperaba oírla decir. Lo sorprendió tanto que se echó a reír.

—No creo que él estuviera de acuerdo.

—Kurenai me ha dicho que su abuela le ha contado que se queda usted con él toda la noche.

—Alguien tiene que cuidarlo y darle la medicación. Mi abuela se ocupa de él durante el día, pero necesita descansar —lo sorprendió que Hinata hubiera hablado con Kurenai sobre él. Arqueó las cejas al preguntarse el porqué.

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente bajo su mirada.

—El primer día, lo vi echarse una siesta después de la comida. Kurenai me dijo que probablemente lo necesitaba, y me contó la razón. No ha vuelto a hacerlo, así que solo quería decirle que no me importa que lo haga, si lo... necesita.

Lo que necesitaba tenía poco que ver con el dormir, aunque sí mucho con el acostarse.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo cautelosamente—, pero me echo un rato por la tarde, mientras la abuela Tsunade hace la cena.

—Como quiera —ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Insinúa que estoy tan bajo de forma que no puedo pasar sin una siesta? —preguntó él en un débil intento por bromear y cambiar de tema.

La mirada de ella se deslizó por su pecho. Él se había dejado la camisa sin abrochar para estar más fresco. Hinata sonrió con ironía.

—No, claro que no.

Él apretó los labios para no sonreír. No le gustaban los cumplidos, pero tampoco era inmune a ellos.

Dejó su plato a un lado y se recostó en la silla. Su mirada se posó sobre la pintura desconchada de la barandilla del porche. y se agarró a aquel tema como a un salvavidas.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pintó la casa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Hace seis años, tal vez siete. Sé que lo necesita, pero...

—Ya le dije que es una pena que esto esté en este estado. Es una casa espléndida.

—Lo sé —dijo ella tristemente—. Pero resultaría muy engorroso.

—También le dije que yo podía hacerlo.

⎯Tardaría una eternidad.

«Exactamente», pensó él. Pero solo dijo;

—No tanto. Es sorprendente lo rápido que se avanza con una cuantas latas de pintura y un compresor.

⎯¿Un compresor?

Él alzó una ceja.

—No es nada nuevo.

—No, pero Naruto siempre lo hacía a la manera tradicional, con un rodillo.

—Naruto era su marido, ¿no?

Ella asintió, con la mirada fija en el plato. Dejó lo que le quedaba de la hamburguesa como si hubiera perdido el apetito. Sasuke notó que se ponía un poco pálida. No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta lo que Kurenai le había contado.

—No es culpa suya que él muriera —dijo con voz grave—. No deje que eso la obsesione.

⎯Usted no sabe nada sobre ese asunto —sus ojos brillaron cuando lo miro.

⎯No, salvo lo que me han contado. Pero tengo el suficiente sentido común como para saber que una mujer que es incapaz de hacerle daño a una tortuga, jamás mataría a un hombre —allí estaba, expuesto a la luz del día. Sasuke esperó a que ella le dijera que desapareciera.

Hinata apartó la mirada y tragó saliva.

—Una cosa no excluye necesariamente a la otra.

—¿Quiere decir que de verdad lo mató?

⎯Puede que lo hiciera —tenía la cara colorada y una arruga había aparecido entre sus cejas.

—Oh, sí, claro —Sasuke había esperado que ella estallara, que defendiera su inocencia

—Puede que lo viera acercarse antes de sacar el coche del garaje marcha atrás. Tal vez hubiera podido pisar los frenos pero no lo hice.

Estaba mortalmente seria. Por extraño que pareciera, realmente creía que podía haber matado a su marido a propósito.

—Claro, y puede que pensara que él era lo bastante inteligente como para no ponerse en medio. Diablos, cualquiera lo pensaría.

—Pues no todo el mundo lo pensó.

—Olvídese de la gente y siga con su vida.

—Eso es fácil de decir, pero no puedo... —se detuvo, dio un profundo suspiro llevándose las manos a la cara, y luego volvió a bajarlas, como si apartara los recuerdos de aquel horror.

—No importa. De todas formas, no recuerdo a qué venía todo esto. Yo... Estábamos hablando de pintar la casa. Si realmente quiere hacerlo, puede comprar lo que necesite en la ferretería del pueblo y cargarlo a mi cuenta.

—Sí, pero también podríamos irnos ahora mismo al pueblo para que usted elija los colores —dijo él intencionadamente, y aguardó la respuesta con interés.

—Oh, no creo que sea necesario. El blanco servirá.

—Con las ventanas en verde, supongo —dijo con tono sarcástico, demostrando su decepción.

⎯¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Es lo tradicional. Así ha sido siempre.

—Es aburrido.

—Supongo que le gustaría pintarla como una de esas casas de colores de San Francisco.

Estaba tan asombrada que parecía animada y llena de vida. Y no se equivocaba respecto los gustos de Sasuke. Él dijo en su defensa:

—A los victorianos les gustaban mucho los colores.

—En esta zona, no. Después de la Guerra Civil, la gente solo podía permitirse pintar las casas de blanco, ¿lo sabía? Y así ha sido desde entonces.

—En fin, no quiera Dios que vayamos contra la tradición. ¿Quiere blanco envejecido o blanco brillante?

—Envejecido.

—Debería haberlo imaginado.

Ella se quedó callada un momento, mirándolo. Luego, se levantó.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que volvamos al trabajo.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, al menos para Hinata. El sol estaba en lo alto un momento y, al momento siguiente, proyectaba largas sombras azuladas sobre la tierra. Hinata estaba luchando con una madreselva que se había abierto camino entre las ramas de un retoño de espirea. Ya había decidido que la única manera de deshacer aquel lío era cortar ambas plantas, cuando oyó un leve ruido justo a su espalda. Se giró con las tijeras de podar abiertas de par en par entre las manos.

Sasuke se apartó y descargó un golpe con la mano. Las tijeras cayeron al suelo y Hinata sintió las muñecas entumecidas bajo los guantes. Se agarró la mano izquierda con la derecha y se la apretó, mirando a Sasuke.

Este se acercó, maldiciendo en voz baja, y la tomó de las muñecas. Le quitó los guantes y los tiró al suelo. Le hizo girar las palmas hacia arriba y mover las articulaciones, observándole la cara en busca de algún signo de dolor. La tensión de su rostro se difuminó en parte al no ver ninguno. En voz baja, dijo:

—No quería hacerle daño. Solo ha sido un acto reflejo.

—Lo sé —contestó ella, reprimiendo un escalofrío al sentir el calor de sus manos morenas—. No me ha hecho daño. Solo me he asustado.

Él le lanzó una mirada rápida y penetrante.

—Sí, bueno, yo también. No sabía que estaba armada y era peligrosa. Hinata podía enfadarse por aquello, o dejarlo pasar. Decidió no darle importancia.

—¿Quería algo?

Él apretó las manos sobre sus muñecas un instante y después la soltó.

⎯En realidad, sí. Iba a preguntarle si puede enseñarme dónde nace el arroyo. Necesito saber cómo es su área de drenaje al norte de aquí.

—Supongo que habrá alguna razón —al darse cuenta de que seguía frotándose la muñeca, hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de hacerlo. Él inclinó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

—Estaba pensando en canalizar parte del agua del arroyo hacia su fuente

—¿Pero para qué? —ella frunció el ceño—. ¿No bastaría con uno de esos aparatos que hacen circular el agua?

—Sí, pero tendría que renovar el agua constantemente, o la de la fuente se pudriría al cabo de un tiempo —reprimió una sonrisa—. Además, siento debilidad por los proyectos relacionados con el agua, ¿y qué sentido tiene ser ingeniero si eliges el camino más fácil?

—Dudo que quiera atravesar el bosque para seguir el curso del arroyo. Ahí detrás no hay más que maleza. Y serpientes.

—Me parece que es usted quien no quiere —dijo él—. Pero no importa. Usted solo tiene que indicarme el camino, y yo me haré una idea desde la moto.

—Si lo que quiere es que lo guíe con mi coche... —al ver que él sacudía la cabeza. Hinata se calló.

—Yo estaba pensando en llevarla conmigo en la moto.

—¡Ni lo sueñe! ⎯ella se debatía entre el asombro, la incredulidad y la rabia, sin saber cuál de esas emociones dominaba su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Teme caerse?

—No, pero...

—Nada de peros. O confía en mí, o no confía en mí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Usted no lo entiende —dijo ella, un tanto ansiosa.

—Pues explíquemelo.

—A mí no me gustan las motos —miraba a los lejos, mas allá de él, mientras hablaba.

—No hace falta que le gusten. Solo tiene que montarse en una. Ella apretó los labios.

—Esto es ridículo. No tengo que darle explicaciones. Sencillamente, no pienso ir.

—Es usted una cobarde —dijo él suavemente. Hinata lo miró fijamente.

Hinata lo miró fijamente.

—No tiene derecho a decir eso. Usted no sabe lo que pasa cuando salgo de aquí. ¡No lo sabe!

—¿Por qué está tan segura? Usted no es la única que tiene problemas —dijo él, haciendo un fugaz ademán con la mano—. Sé una cosa, al menos, y es que salir de Ivywild le produce una especie de fobia. Si no se libra de ella, acabará encerrada dentro de la casa, y ya nunca podrá salir.

Ella se mordió el labio y luego dijo con voz casi inaudible:

⎯¿Y eso le parece tan malo?

—Sería un crimen —dijo él sin dudarlo—. Aún le queda mucha vida por delante. ¿Va a dejar que se le escape? ¿Va a permitir que el miedo le dicte lo que puede o no puede hacer?

Aquella idea era nueva para Hinata, que no estaba segura de que le quedara más vida, ni más valor, ni nada que valiera la pena.

—Escuche —empezó a decir.

—No, escuche usted —respondió él, apoyando los puños sobre las caderas—. Es solo un paseo en moto. Lo único que tiene que hacer es sujetarse. No iré muy rápido, no la tiraré y usted podrá elegir el camino. ¿Qué más quiere?

—Que me deje en paz —dijo ella dulcemente.

—Ni lo sueñe —dijo él con una sonrisa sesgada—. No, si quiere tener esa fuente.

Ella lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si la amenaza que parecían esconder sus palabras sería producto de su imaginación. ¿Sería capaz de abandonar el proyecto de la fuente si no lo acompañaba? Era muy posible que fuera así de terco.

Hinata no quería ponerlo a prueba, y ello le resultaba al mismo tiempo molesto y deprimente.

—De acuerdo —dijo, inclinándose para recoger los guantes que él había tirado—. ¿Cuándo quiere ir?

—Ahora mismo —dijo él al instante. Estaba claro que pensaba que Hinata se echaría atrás si esperaban. Era posible que tuviera razón, aunque ella no lo admitiría nunca.

—Entonces, voy a decírselo a Kurenai.

⎯Ya se lo he dicho yo —dijo él, y tuvo el valor de sonreír. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su Harley, en la entrada de coches.

Ella lo miró alejarse; observó el movimiento ligero y seguro de sus piernas, la forma en que sus vaqueros se ajustaban a las líneas tensas, atléticas de su espalda, el modo natural en que movía los brazos, como si se sintiera a gusto con su cuerpo. Él esperaba que lo siguiera, estaba sumamente seguro de que lo haría.

De entre todos los ejemplares de machos engreídos y arrogantes que Hinata había conocido, aquel se llevaba la palma. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a salir trotando tras él como una doncella india azorada, acalorada y confusa solo porque él deseara su compañía.

Sasuke se giró, la miró con una sonrisa cálida, casi acariciante, y le tendió la mano.

—¿Viene?

Ella lo siguió. No sabía por qué, pero lo hizo. Era preferible a que la llamara cobarde.

Sasuke la condujo directamente a su motocicleta, sin darle tiempo a protestar. Pasó una pierna por encima de la máquina, la sujetó con fuerza apoyando los pies en el suelo, y ayudó a Hinata a subir tras él. Cuando ella se sentó, Sasuke le hizo poner las manos en su cintura. Pero ella las apartó enseguida. Él ladeó la cabeza para ocultar su decepción.

—Es más grande de lo que creía —dijo ella, casi sin aliento.

—¿Nunca había montado antes? —preguntó él, sonriendo un poco para sus adentros por el doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

—Nunca.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Lista para cabalgar... por la carretera?

—Hágalo de una vez y deje de hablar tanto —dijo Hinata entre dientes.

Él la miró fugazmente por encima del hombro, preguntándose si Hinata sabría lo que estaba pensando. Pero no; ella tenía una expresión tensa y no se reía. Sasuke giró la llave de contacto, dejó que la moto rugiera, y arrancó.

Hinata se agarró al asiento, pero ello no bastó para mantenerla sujeta cuando la moto despegó. Dando un ligero gemido, pasó los brazos alrededor de Sasuke y se aferró a su camisa. Él sintió sus pechos apretados contra su espalda: una suavidad cálida, deliciosa. Hinata apoyó la mejilla entre sus homóplatos. «Perfecto», pensó él, y una sonrisa asomó a la comisura de sus labios. «Simplemente perfecto».

Se echó un poco hacia atrás y redujo la velocidad. Sin duda su pasajera se lo agradecería. Además, así el paseo se prolongaría. Al cabo de un momento, Sasuke giró la cabeza y gritó:

—¿Voy demasiado deprisa?

—No, está bien —contestó ella por encima del ruido del motor, pero no parecía muy segura.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se estaba portando bien; como el espíritu mismo del comedimiento. Condujo por la carretera asfaltada y luego, sin un murmullo ni una vacilación, tomó el camino de arena y gravilla que ella le indicó. No se exhibía y mantenía la moto completamente derecha. Solo se detenía para mirar los acueductos y puentes que cruzaban el río a lo largo de su sinuoso descenso hacia Ivywild.

Era un riachuelo de tamaño mediano, cuya corriente alimentaban cierto número de arroyos que mantenían sus aguas frescas y limpias. En él desembocaban también varios cauces secos que, según supuso Sasuke, debían llevar aguas altas durante las lluvias de primavera e invierno. El río servía asimismo de desagüe a una serie de cerros bajos que bordeaba sus meandros a lo largo de varios kilómetros. El cauce había sido represado en varios puntos, formando pequeños embalses que, sin embargo, apenas habían reducido la velocidad de sus aguas.

Sasuke comprendió enseguida que el río serviría para sus propósitos

—Ya he visto suficiente —dijo cuando se pararon junto a una fragorosa cañería de hierro—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Volver a casa —contestó ella con firmeza.

Él asintió lentamente.

—De acuerdo. Pero antes quiero ver adónde lleva este camino.

Le pareció que ella protestaba, pero justo en ese momento arrancó la moto y no oyó lo que decía.

Era un camino polvoriento, una senda arenosa y abrupta que serpenteaba entre los bosques. Sobre cada promontorio había unos cuantos árboles viejos, que parecían haber estado alineados al lado de casas en otros tiempos. A fines del siglo XIX, toda aquella región había estado cubierta de granjas con pastos y campos de labor que se extendían sobre las colinas redondeadas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Eso al menos decía la abuela Tsunade, que aún recordaba muchos nombres de antiguas familias y podía decir quién lo dejó todo y se marchó a la ciudad para trabajar en una fábrica, quien emigró a Texas, y quién sirvió en la Gran Guerra, o en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y nunca regresó. Resultaba extraño pensar en toda aquella gente que había vivido y trabajado, tenido hijos y desaparecido sin dejar otro vestigio que los árboles que habían dado sombra a sus vidas.

—¡Dé la vuelta! — le gritó Hinata al oído—. ¡Tenemos que volver!

El asintió, pero no le hizo caso se sentía libre, feliz y afortunado por estar vivo mientras serpenteaba por las revueltas del camino sin asfaltar, moviéndose sin cesar entre el sol brillante y la sombra oscura de los árboles. Deseaba seguir corriendo eternamente. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido un placer semejante al de correr por aquel camino con Hinata Hyuga aferrada a él.

—¡Pare! —gritó ella zarandeándolo tan fuerte que la motocicleta se tambaleó—. Este camino lleva a la autopista. ¡Nos estamos acercando demasiado al pueblo!

Ella tenía razón. Doblaron una curva y, un poco más adelante, apareció un cruce con una señal roja de stop. Sasuke podía frenar bruscamente y derrapar, o podía frenar despacio y parar la moto a corta distancia de la carretera, por donde los coches pasaban a toda velocidad. Llevando a Hinata detrás, no le quedaba elección. Frenó lentamente.

Ella estaba temblando; Sasuke lo notó cuando detuvo la moto junto a la señal de stop. Hinata sentía un miedo irracional que escapaba a su voluntad. Sasuke se maldijo para sus adentros por haber sido tan imprudente.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos? —preguntó por encima del hombro con suavidad—. ¿Volvemos por la autopista o por donde hemos venido?

Los coches pasaban en ambas direcciones frente a ellos. Sus ocupantes giraban la cabeza para mirarlos. Hinata hundió la cara contra la espalda de Sasuke.

—Por donde hemos venido —respondió, con voz trémula—. Por favor. Ahora mismo.

—Como quiera —describiendo un amplio círculo, él tomó el camino de vuelta.

Cuando aparcaron frente a la casa, Hinata se encontraba mejor. Al menos, había dejado de temblar. Sin embargo, se bajó de la moto sin decir una sola palabra y se alejó a toda prisa. Atravesó el jardín y subió corriendo la escalinata. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras ella.

Sasuke maldijo suavemente, apretando con fuerza el manillar de la moto. Se había comportado como un imbécil. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso? ¿Por qué no había regresado cuando ella se lo había pedido?

No había comprendido su estado. No había creído que aquella fobia de la que le había hablado fuera algo tan arraigado. Le había resultado fácil sacarla de la casa y, por alguna razón, había pensado que le resultaría igualmente fácil hacerla recorrer el resto del camino.

Pero, mientras contemplaba el jardín de Ivywild, comprendió que aquel recinto vallado era una especie de extensión de la casa. Hinata no podía soportar salir más allá de sus límites, o eso parecía.

Mirándolo bajo aquella luz, le pareció casi un milagro que hubiera accedido a acompañarlo en la moto.

Hinata había confiado en él más de lo que Sasuke creía; había confiado en que cuidaría de ella y la protegería, manteniéndola oculta.

Y la había defraudado. Después de aquello, tendría suerte si volvía a sacarla de la casa otra vez. En realidad, tendría suerte si conservaba el trabajo.

Pero aquella idea le resultaba insoportable. Había estado demasiado cerca. Ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo.

Pero lo haría. Sí, lo haría. No le quedaba elección.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Hinata miraba hacia el exterior a través de los cristales laterales que rodeaban la puerta principal. La madre de su marido avanzaba por el camino. Gorda y con forma de pera, aquella mujer tenía el pelo de un color rojo. Su vestido era una especie de saco de poliéster. Bajo el brazo llevaba un bolso de piel de cocodrilo de imitación, y sus zapatos eran demasiado pequeños para sus pies hinchados. Escudriñaba el jardín con mirada penetrante. Sus labios pálidos y amorfos describían una línea tensa; su piel arrugada estaba salpicada de manchas oscuras.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró hasta alcanzar un ritmo sofocante. Pero no sabía por qué; en realidad, esperaba aquella visita. Solo la sorprendía el hecho de que su suegra hubiera esperado a que Kurenai y Sasuke se marcharan. Kushina Uzumaki no solía malgastar saliva cuando nadie podía oírla.

Justo en ese momento, Akamaru salió corriendo desde la parte de atrás de la casa, ladrando y gruñendo como si se hallara ante un enemigo jurado. Y al fin y al cabo así era, pues siendo aún un cachorro el perro había desarrollado una profunda antipatía hacia Mamá Uzumaki. No había peligro de que la atacara. pero la anciana mujer parecía creer todo lo contrario, y cada vez que lo veía se apartaba de él chillando, lo cual, naturalmente, solo enfurecía aún más al animal.

Hinata abrió la puerta y llamó a Akamaru; luego esperó a que su corpulenta suegra subiera trabajosamente los escalones y entrara. Akamaru subió tras ella, pero Hinata le impidió el paso, si bien le acarició la cabeza para demostrarle que no estaba enfadada con él.

—Asqueroso animal —masculló Kushina desde la seguridad del largo pasillo—. ¡No sé por qué no lo haces sacrificar!

Hinata ignoró aquella sugerencia. Cerró la puerta y dijo tan amablemente como pudo:

—¿Qué tal está, Mamá Uzumaki? Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí.

—Demasiado, según veo. ¿Qué demonios has hecho con el jardín?

—Solo lo he limpiado un poco. Tendrá que reconocer que estaba un poco descuidado.

—Eso no es excusa para arrasar con todo —dijo la mujer—. Y no mc digas que lo has hecho tú sola, porque se muy bien que no es así.

Así pues, como Hinata había imaginado, ya sabía lo de Sasuke. Por otra parte, su suegra no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de insinuar que Hinata era una perezosa. Pero aquel era un reproche tan viejo y gastado que ya no le escocía. Kushina siempre había deplorado el hecho de que Hinata conservara a Kurenai después de que sus dos hijos dejaran de usar pañales. La señora Uzumaki no tenía ayuda doméstica, y no entendía por qué diablos la necesitaba Hinata. Pero, desde luego, olvidaba convenientemente que ella se había mudado de Ivywild. la vieja casa de la familia de su marido, con sus inmensas habitaciones, sus delicados suelos de tarima y sus antigüedades que acumulaban polvo, en cuanto se había hecho evidente que el señor Uzumaki la había dejado para siempre.

Cuando Hinata y Naruto se casaron, la casa llevaba muchos años vacía. A Mamá Uzumaki le había encantado la idea de que Hinata se hiciera cargo del viejo caserón, aunque, por supuesto, había mantenido su interés de antigua propietaria. Como este se traducía en una inspección quisquillosa de las instalaciones y en una forma de señalar cualquier negligencia que demostraba más acritud que tacto, nunca, ni siquiera en vida de Naruto, había sido una invitada bien recibida.

—No pensaba decirte nada —masculló Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta. La otra mujer se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que si quieres beber algo. ¿Café? ¿Zumo? ¿Té helado?

—a sabes que a estas horas nunca bebo café, ni tampoco té. Supongo que no tendrás un agua de Perrier, verdad?

—No creo —dijo Hinata secamente.

—Entonces, olvídalo —Mamá Uzumaki se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al salón. Se dejó caer sobre una silla muy tiesa, cruzó sus gruesos tobillos, dejó el bolso sobre su regazo y cerró las manos sobre él como si temiera que alguien fuera a robárselo . No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —dijo, como si Hinata la estuviera agobiando con su hospitalidad—. Solo he venido porque creo que es mi deber hablarte de ese joven al que tienes por jardinero.

—¿Te refieres a Sasuke Uchicha?

—¿A quién, si no? Supongo que no habrá otros jovencitos merodeando por aquí.

—No —dijo Hinata con sencillez. Sabía que la conversación las llevaría inevitablemente a aquella cuestión. Se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá y esperó a ver qué decía la madre de Naruto.

—Tiene que irse.

—Supongo que habrá alguna razón.

—Varias, en realidad —contestó la otra mujer con aspereza—. Para empezar, no es bueno para tu reputación que alguien como él ande rondando por la casa a su antojo.

—No creo que pueda decirse que «ronda a su antojo» por la casa cuando lo único que hace es su trabajo.

—Entra y sale cuando se le antoja, y además va montado en esa estrafalaria motocicleta, como si fuera una especie de Ángel del Infierno. El no es de nuestra clase.

—¿Y de qué clase es? —Hinata cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recostó en el sofá.

—¿Y lo preguntas? Pero si está tan claro como la luz del día. No hay más que ver sus cabellos rebeldes y sus pendientes.

—Solo lleva un pendiente. Y ahora muchos hombres los llevan.

Su suegra añadió con desdén:

—Y, por si eso fuera poco, lleva un tatuaje. ¡Y lo exhibe para que todo el mundo pueda verlo!

—Sí, y además es de California —dijo Hinata con dulzura fingida.

—¡Exacto! Seguro que tiene la cabeza llena de ideas extrañas. Sobre política, religión...

—Sexo —añadió Hinata para ayudarla. Sabía que su suegra siempre había tenido dificultades para pronunciar aquella palabra.

Mamá Uzumaki lanzó un suspiro perfectamente audible.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo aquí los dos? Ya me imagino que nada bueno, siendo tú una viuda y él un... ¡un no sé qué!

Hacía mucho tiempo que Hinata no sentía aquella rabia casi dolorosa. Con la voz tensa, dijo:

—¿Un hombre joven y guapo?

El asco crispó la cara arrugada de la otra mujer.

—¡Aquí está pasando algo! Estoy segura.

—No seas ridícula —dijo Hinata secamente—. Aquí no pasa nada, salvo que estoy limpiando el jardín y plantando una rosaleda, y Sasuke me está echando una mano. Bueno, también va a pintar la casa, pero...

—¡Ahí lo tienes! ¿Lo ves? —exclamó triunfalmente la otra mujer—. Se está apoderando de ti. Encontrará más y más cosas que hacer hasta que no puedas librarte de él. Ese hombre es un buscón, Hinita.

—Oh, vamos, eso es absurdo.

—¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Tan ingenua eres que no te das cuenta de lo que pretende?

—Al parecer, sí. ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura si ni siquiera lo conoces?

Kushina Uzumaki dio un hondo suspiro y agarró su bolso con sus dedos gordos y blanquecinos.

—Estoy segura de que te tiene hechizada. Esto es terrible. Acabará en tu cama, si no lo ha hecho ya. Empezará a pedirte dinero. Te sacará hasta el último penique que tengas.

—Oh, esto es ridículo —exclamó Hinata, enrojeciendo de indignación.

—¡Lo hará! Es un gigoló, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Se aprovecha de las mujeres mayores y solas. Puede que tú no seas tan vieja como otras a las que ha engañado, pero vives sola y no tienes amigos. Eres una presa fácil. Sonreirá y te hará toda clase de cumplidos, y luego se aprovechará de ti, a menos que te libres de él.

A Hinata no la sorprendió que su suegra pensara de aquel modo. Kushina era la clase de mujer de la que se nutría la prensa sensacionalista. Le encantaban los telepredicadores y participaba en todas las campañas de cartas públicas promovidas por el ala derecha del partido conservador. A pesar de la repugnancia que le producía el sexo normal, sentía una morbosa atracción por los secretos de alcoba más lascivos y extravagantes, y siempre estaba dispuesta a creerse a pie juntillas las peores infamias sobre la gente más respetable.

Hinata replicó con voz tensa:

—No hay ni un ápice de verdad en lo que acabas de decir. Lo único que quieres es asegurarte de que en Ivywild no cambia nada, incluida yo misma. Te gustaría que no volviera a mirar a ningún hombre.

—¡Hinata!

—Es la verdad. Crees que debería enterrarme aquí porque Naruto está muerto.

—¡Oh! —Mamá Uzumaki se echó hacia atrás, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?

—Porque es así. ¿Crees que no sé lo que piensas? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que quieres que me encierre aquí como castigo por haber causado la muerte de Naruto? ¡Siempre lo he sabido!

—Te estás poniendo histérica. Dices cosas que no sientes...

—Debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo. Tú piensas que yo maté a Naruto a propósito y llevas años diciéndoselo a todo el mundo. Crees que debería haber ido a prisión, y para ti Ivywild es un sustituto de la cárcel. No te importa a quién tengas que herir mientras puedas mantenerme encerrada aquí, en el lugar que me corresponde.

La mujer mayor se irguió lentamente. Con los ojos entrecerrados, dijo:

—De acuerdo, ya que quieres hablar de ello, hablemos. Sé que tú mataste a mi Naruto. Nunca, ni siquiera al principio, fuiste una buena esposa para él. Tú te creías mejor que mi hijo, más guapa, más inteligente, y conseguiste que él también lo creyera. Siempre has sido indolente, fantasiosa y arrogante, siempre leyendo o encerrada en el cobertizo con ese barro asqueroso. Y lo que es peor, nunca fuiste una buena madre para tus hijos. No quiero ni pensar lo que dirán Himawari y Boruto cuando se enteren de lo que estás haciendo.

—Y, naturalmente, tú te asegurarás de que se enteren —Hinata sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en que sus hijos oirían las cosas terribles que saldrían de la boca de su suegra.

—Tienen derecho a saberlo —dijo la mujer, apretando los labios—. Tú nunca fuiste más inteligente que mi Naruto. Ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo que pretende ese tal Sasuke.

—No sabes lo que dices. No sabes nada de Sasuke, ni de su vida.

—Cualquier tonto se daría cuenta de lo que es. No hay más que oír las cosas que va diciendo por toda la ciudad su propio hermano.

El hermano de Sasuke. El temor a lo que podía seguir a continuación crispó los nervios de Hinata.

—¿Qué cosas?

—El propio Itachi Uchicha le dijo a Karin, en la peluquería, que tu Sasuke vivía con una mujer mayor que él en San Francisco. Al parecer empezó siendo su jardinero, pero luego consiguió mucho más. La muy estúpida hasta se casó con él. Y cuando murió, le dejó todo su dinero.

—Eso no es cierto —musitó Hinata. Pero a su protesta le faltaba convicción. Karin, la hermana de Naruto, era siempre la primera en enterarse de todo.

—Sí, sí lo es. Pregúntaselo a él si no me crees. ¡Pregúntaselo!

La otra mujer tenía una expresión de exultante triunfo. Hinata le dio la espalda. No podía desmentir aquellos rumores. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si provenían del propio hermano de Sasuke, de aquel hermano que se estaba muriendo?

Cuando su suegra se marchó, Hinata vagó por la casa, demasiado nerviosa para pensar en la cena, incapaz de estarse quieta en ningún sitio. No quería creer lo que se decía de Sasuke y, sin embargo, todo parecía encajar fatalmente. ¿Por qué, si no, había aparecido él de la nada para ofrecerle su ayuda? ¿Por qué había trabajado tanto? La gente no hacía nada por nada; aquella era una de las sentencias preferidas de Naruto. Y, a su pesar, a menudo había resultado cierta.

Pensó en la preocupación y el afecto que le había parecido ver en los ojos de Sasuke. Todo mentira. ¿Por qué iba a sentir tales cosas por una mujer de su edad? No había ninguna razón, salvo que pretendiera conseguir algo de ella.

Hinata cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y siguió dando vueltas. Casi había llegado a creerle, había estado a punto de dejar que la convenciera. Se sentía como una ingenua estúpida y sentimental.

Él tenía que marcharse. Le pagaría por lo que había hecho y lo despediría. Pero aquello no le parecía suficiente. Se sentía traicionada y quería hacerle pagar por ello, por inspirarle emociones que no había querido volver a sentir nunca más.

Sin embargo, no estaba enamorada de él, ni nada parecido. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Apenas lo conocía.

Pero él había conseguido conmoverla. Por él, se había aventurado a salir de su soledad protectora.

Estaba furiosa. Sentía que la rabia circulaba por su sangre como un veneno. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no sentía una emoción tan intensa? Casi lo había olvidado. En cierto sentido, se sentía bien, como si estuviera realmente viva.

Sasuke le había dicho que toda una vida se extendía frente a ella. Pero él era un embaucador de mujeres maduras, un gigoló.

Un gigoló. ¿Era posible?

Debía de serlo, tenía que serlo. No cabía otra explicación.

Se quitó la banda elástica que sujetaba su pelo y se la guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello abundante, como si ello pudiera ayudarla a calmarse. No, no despediría a Sasuke Uchicha. Con despedirlo no le bastaba.

Le haría trabajar como una bestia, y a cambio no le daría más que su salario. Que siguiera adulándola y haciéndole cumplidos, que no conseguiría nada. Que perdiera el tiempo pensando que había otra ilusa deseando caer en sus brazos. Después, cuando hubiera acabado su trabajo en el jardín, ella sonreiría amablemente y se libraría de él.

Caer en sus brazos. Dios, qué idea más absurda. ¿Era eso realmente lo que Sasuke quería de ella? Si así era, tal vez pudiera darle alguna esperanza, jugar un poco con él para...

No. ¡Qué estúpida era!

Sin embargo, de esa forma, él pensaría que había conseguido su objetivo. Y después, cuando se librara de él, se sentiría tan utilizado y furioso como ella se sentía en ese momento.

¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Se atrevería?

Probablemente no, pero la idea le resultaba fascinante. Realmente fascinante. Lo cual sin duda significaba algo, aunque Hinata no sabía qué.

Al cruzar el comedor, se tropezó con su reflejo en uno de los ventanales que había detrás de la pesada mesa de caoba y de las sillas. Fuera había caído la noche sin que ella lo notara, convirtiendo la ventana en un espejo. Hinata vio que tenía la cara pálida y el pelo revuelto. Parecía enloquecida. Quizá, al fin y al cabo, había sido una suerte que Sasuke no estuviera allí cuando había llegado su suegra. Si la hubiera visto en aquel estado, habría pensado que estaba loca.

Y tal vez fuera cierto. Hinata se acercó a la ventana, apoyó una mano contra su reflejo y observó sus ojos brillantes. Luego bajó los párpados e inclinó la cabeza para apoyar la frente contra el frío cristal.

No quería sentirse así, atrapada otra vez entre el dolor, la culpa y la desesperación. Creía haber dejado atrás todo aquello, haber conseguido sentirse a gusto en su aturdimiento.

Había estado enamorada de Naruto, desde luego. Se había fugado con él nada más acabar el instituto porque necesitaba escapar de su casa, de su madre, que se emborrachaba y les gritaba sin cesar a su padre y a ella. Irónicamente, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de automóvil siete semanas después de su boda.

Naruto. Sintió un peso en el corazón al pensar en él. La había amado con silenciosa y servil devoción, y ella se había mostrado agradecida. Se había quedado a su lado por afecto y compasión. A veces, se había preguntado por aquella pasión ciega, que desafiaba a la muerte, sobre la que leía en los libros pero que no se creía capaz de sentir.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía recordar la última discusión con su marido. Todo había empezado por una tontería, aunque en aquel momento les había parecido muy importante. Naruto quería comprarle una camioneta a su hijo de quince años. No veía nada de malo en que Boruto condujera por las carreteras secundarias antes de sacarse el permiso. Pero Hinata sabía que Boruto no se conformaría con eso. Era un chico inmaduro y mimado, al que su abuela daba siempre todo lo que quería. Boruto iría a toda velocidad por la autopista antes de que la camioneta hubiera cumplido una semana. Se mataría, o mataría a alguien. +

Pero había sido Naruto quien había muerto. Hinata lo había matado, y después se había sumergido en aquella soledad culpable. Pero ella sabía que la razón no era que la muerte de su marido le hubiera importado demasiado, sino que no le había importado lo suficiente.

Estaba muy cansada. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos como ácido. No intentó contenerlas.

¿Qué diablos ocurría?

Sasuke cerró la tapa de una lata de pintura y se hizo esa pregunta por enésima vez.

Había planeado empezar desde el principio con Hinata, utilizando toda clase de estratagemas para hacerla salir de la casa. Pero no había sido necesario. Cuando llegó a Ivywild, ella lo saludó con una brillante sonrisa, le dio una lista con aproximadamente un millón de cosas que hacer, y desapareció en el cobertizo de la parte trasera de la casa. Salía de vez en cuando, le indicaba los errores que había cometido o los problemas que debía resolver, y después se marchaba otra vez.

No comió con él en la terraza, pero se dejó caer por allí para supervisar sus progresos, como si él no fuera capaz de hacer nada sin que no lo vigilara. Se mostraba correcta pero firme, y evitaba cualquier signo especial de consideración o amabilidad. Le daba órdenes y esperaba de él que las obedeciera. Nunca lo miraba a los ojos.

Sasuke no había trabajado tanto en toda su vida, y aun así ella no parecía darse por satisfecha. Estaba cansado de todo aquello.

Al menos, la casa ya casi estaba pintada. Solo le quedaba acabar una pared. Después podría limpiar el compresor y quitar el papel que cubría las ventanas. Y más tarde tendría una charla con la señora Hyuga,

La encontró en el cobertizo. El edificio, que se hallaba detrás del garaje, databa de la misma época que este y estaba construido con idéntica madera. La construcción se remontaba probablemente a fines de los años veinte o principios de los treinta. Era bastante grande y tenía hileras de pequeños ventanucos en tres de sus lados y un suelo de tablones de pino sin pintar.

Junto a la pared del fondo había un banco de carpintero cubierto de herramientas que debía de haber pertenecido al marido de Hinata. Una de las paredes laterales estaba recubierta enteramente por estanterías atestadas de bolsas y cajas de utensilios. Un gran horno negro ocupaba un rincón. En el centro había un torno de alfarero sobre el que estaba inclinada Hinata, con las manos hundidas en la arcilla.

Cuando Sasuke apareció en la puerta, Akamaru, tendido junto a ella, alzó la enorme cabeza y empezó a gruñir. Sasuke se detuvo. Era la primera vez que veía al perro en muchos días.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y lo miró. El se quedó en el umbral, con la puerta abierta. Normalmente, cuando él se acercaba, Hinata le ordenaba al perro que se fuera. Akamaru había aprendido a tolerarlo, siempre y cuando su ama le confirmara cada mañana que Sasuke era bien recibido. Esta vez, Hinata no abrió la boca.

Akamaru se levantó. Con el pelo erizado, parecía el doble de grande. Avanzó un poco con el cuello estirado, gruñendo.

Sasuke se quedó donde estaba. No le temía particularmente al perro, pero no quería hacerle daño otra vez delante de Hinata.

Akamaru siguió avanzando, mostrándole los colmillos, pero aminoró el paso. Se paró a unos metros de Sasuke y se agachó, gruñendo. Sasuke, inmóvil, le sostuvo la mirada. El perro gruñó una vez más y luego apartó la mirada. Gimió un poco y por fin se echó al suelo.

Sasuke se agachó y extendió una mano para que el perro se la lamiera.

—Buen chico —murmuro, hundiendo los dedos en el denso pelaje del animal—. Buen perro.

La arcilla a la que Hinata estaba dando forma se derrumbó bruscamente. Ella la aplastó sobre el torno con ambas manos, golpeando con saña la masa húmeda y maleable. Con voz fría le preguntó:

—¿Quería algo?

Él podía haberle dado muchas respuesta, pero no confiaba en que fueran civilizadas. Decidió comportarse con neutralidad.

—No sabía que era ceramista.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabe sobre mí.

—Voy aprendiendo poco a poco —eso era verdad, quizá demasiado—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Un cuenco.

Eso no le decía absolutamente nada. Sasuke se quedó mirándola un momento, con los ojos fijos en la expresiva claridad de su rostro. Lo que veía allí, estaba seguro, era desprecio.

⎯De acuerdo —dijo, tenso, poniéndose en pie y apoyando una mano en la jamba de la puerta—. ¿En qué me he equivocado?

Ella lo miró con tranquilidad.

—En nada, que yo sepa. ¿A usted se le ocurre algo?

—El otro día, cuando salimos con la moto, no di la vuelta cuando me lo pidió, y lo lamento. Entonces no la comprendía. Pero ahora sí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa fugaz, fría y desprovista de significado.

—Desde luego. No piense más en ello.

—No pretendía molestarla, ni obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera hacer.

—Usted no me obligó a hacer nada, Sasuke. Yo sé lo que hago.

El hecho de que hubiera empleado su nombre debería haberlo alegrado. Pero, en lugar de eso, lo hizo sentirse como un empleado a sueldo. Y eso era justamente lo que era, supuso él. Con voz seca, dijo:

—Si todo va bien, ¿por qué ha dejado de trabajar conmigo en el jardín?

—Prefiero hacer otras cosas.

Él no tenía derecho a quejarse; eso era lo que más lo irritaba. Quería tener aquel derecho. Pero si ella prefería que las cosas fueran así, también podría soportarlo.

—He acabado de pintar. A no ser que tenga otra idea, me gustaría empezar con la fuente.

Sin mirarlo, ella dijo:

—Creo que ese pino grande, el de al lado de la valla, da demasiada sombra. Podría cortarlo. Si es que sabe cómo hacerlo sin que caiga sobre la casa.

Esperaba que él se negara. Pero Sasuke no le daría esa satisfacción.

—De acuerdo. Primero tendré que cortar las ramas más grandes de la copa, así que necesitaré equipo de escalar para subir hasta arriba.

—El cinto y los clavos de mi marido están por ahí.

—¿Él escalaba?

Las manos de Hinata se detuvieron, enterradas en el barro que moldeaba con movimientos violentos y rápidos.

—Era técnico de la compañía telefónica... Y muy bueno.

«Tenía que preguntarlo», pensó él con resignación. Cambiando de tema ligeramente, preguntó:

—Y si tenía equipo de escalar, ¿por qué no cortó el árbol?

—A él le gustaba ese pino —ella lo miró un instante—. Tendrá que pedirle a Kurenai la sierra mecánica. Creo que su marido tiene una para cortar leña.

Sasuke creía recordar que el marido de Kurenai era mecánico y tenía toda clase de herramientas.

—Lo haré. Pero, mientras tanto, puedo empezar a reunir los materiales para la fuente. Necesitaré tubería de plástico, juntas, y otras cosas. Y debería alquilar un martillo hidráulico, o pagar a alguien para que haga el trabajo.

Ella volvió a aplastar la arcilla.

—¿Intenta preguntarme si tengo dinero suficiente?

Su tono le hizo apretar los dientes. Crispado, replicó:

—Intento preguntarle si tengo su autorización para gastarlo.

⎯Sí, siempre y cuando me enseñe una copia de las facturas. Por lo demás, mis finanzas no le interesan.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata lo miró fijamente.

—¿He puesto el dedo en la llaga?

Ella lo sabía. Sasuke ignoraba cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro. Cielos. Creía haber dejado atrás todo aquello; pero no. Seguía arrastrándolo, como un pedazo del papel higiénico pegado al zapato. Aunque, en realidad, qué importaba. Ya había salido airoso una vez. Volvería a hacerlo.

—Para que lo sepa —dijo enérgicamente, empujando la puerta y alejándose—, no es su dinero lo que me interesa.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke encontró la ocasión de hablar con Kurenai. Hinata acababa de encerrarse en la casa, después de darle instrucciones para que quitara las hojas manchadas de pintura de los arbustos. Como si él no supiera que había que hacerlo.

Ella no le había dicho ni una palabra sobre la pintura. Sasuke no esperaba exactamente un cumplido, pero le habría gustado que hiciera algún comentario.

⎯¿Qué mosca le ha picado? ⎯le preguntó, irritado, al ama de llaves cuando esta le llevó un vaso de agua—. ¿Por qué no quiere ni darme la hora?

Kurenai lo miró con sus hermosos ojos sagaces.

⎯A veces se pone así. Normalmente, cuando su suegra viene por aquí, o cuando viene Karin..., su cuñada, ¿sabes?

⎯¿Por qué? ¿Es que la ponen nerviosa?

⎯Podría decirse así. Pero, sobre todo, la critican... Son las personas más criticonas y agoreras que he visto en toda mi vida. Nunca tienen nada bueno que decir sobre nada, ni sobre nadie.

Sasuke hizo girar su vaso de agua.

—¿Crees que le han hablado de mí?

—No me sorprendería. Y ellas tienen más que callar que nadie. Karin Uzumaki es una pobre diabla. Siempre lo ha sido. Pero le gusta causar problemas. En cuanto a la suegra, esa se la tiene jurada a Hinata.

—¿Por la muerte de Naruto?

Kurenai asintió.

—Hizo todo lo que pudo para que la arrestaran, llamó a todo el mundo, movió todos los hilos a su alcance. No consiguió nada, gracias al sheriff. Tonery siempre ha sido muy bueno con Hinata. Dijo que cualquier necio podía darse cuenta de que no mataría ni a una mosca.

—Pero ella cree que lo hizo. ¿Lo sabías?

Kurenai asintió.

—Me extraña que te lo haya dicho. ¿,Te contó algo de sus hijos?

—No mucho.

—De eso tampoco suele hablar... Supongo que le duele demasiado. Ellos también creen que lo hizo. La suegra les metió en la cabeza esa idea absurda —el ama de llaves se calló un momento, recordando—. Aunque, bueno, tal vez fue también la forma en que Hinata actuaba en aquella época. Ella nunca dijo que no hubiera querido hacerlo, ¿sabes? No fue capaz de explicar qué ocurrió exactamente.

—Qué raro.

—Sí —dijo Kurenai, y suspiró profundamente—. Es extraño, pero no pudo abandonar a Naruto mientras vivió, y tampoco puede dejarlo ahora que está muerto.

—¿Crees que quería hacerlo? Dejarlo, quiero decir —hizo la pregunta con demasiada ansiedad, sin poder evitarlo.

—Cualquier mujer lo habría dejado. Naruto era un hombre sombrío. No era precisamente el alma de la fiesta. Siempre parecía atormentado, ¿comprendes? Pero lo que importa es que él estaba convencido de que Hinata quería abandonarlo. Por eso corrió tras ella aquel día.

⎯¿Ella te lo dijo?

—Cielos, chico, no hacía falta. Yo estaba allí.

Él la miró con asombro.

—¿Tú viste lo que ocurrió?

—Lo vi salir tras ella, vi la expresión de su cara. El resto, solo lo oí ⎯sacudió su blanca cabeza—. Habían empezado a discutir por su hijo, Boruto, por algo que Naruto quería comprarle, pero luego se mezclaron otras cosas, como qué podía o no podía hacer Hinata en el jardín. Naruto aullaba como un loco cuando salió tras el coche. Le decía que haría lo que ella quisiera si se quedaba. Daba lástima, la verdad.

Sasuke se quedó callado, intentando imaginarse cómo se sentiría si pensara que iba a perder a Hinata. Por supuesto, primero tenía que imaginar que la tenía. Ninguna de las dos cosas le resultaba fácil. Respiró hondo y dijo con energía:

—Hinata quiere que corte ese pino de ahí, el de la valla. Dice que puede que tú tengas una sierra mecánica.


	5. Chapter 5

Fue idea de ha abuela Tsunade que Sasuke llevara a Itachi a Ivywild. Itachi debía salir de casa, dijo la abuela. Necesitaba olvidarse de sí mismo y de los síntomas y progresos de su enfermedad. Sasuke pensó que probablemente su abuela también necesitaba salir un rato. Había sido más que generosa al acogerlos, pero tenía su vida y sus costumbres, que ellos habían interrumpido, y sus propios amigos, a los que descuidaba por atenderlos a ellos. Sasuke hacía cuanto podía para facilitarle las cosas. No podía esperar que dedicara al enfermo todas las horas del día.

Itachi, sin embargo, no estaba postrado en cama. Podía valerse por sí mismo bastante bien, aunque estaba débil. Podía vestirse y desvestirse solo, y era capaz de tomar la medicación para el dolor a las horas precisas. Pero alguien tenía que vigilarlo para que no se tomara una dosis demasiado alta y para que comiera con regularidad y tomara el aire y el sol. Otra buena razón para llevárselo al trabajo.

Itachi parecía a gusto estando al aire libre. Caminaba despacio por el jardín de Hinata, parándose de vez en cuando para oler una flor o acariciar una hoja. Hasta intento ayudar un poco a Sasuke y agarró una azada para quitar un matojo de malas hierbas.

Sasuke miró a su hermano un momento para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y después empuñó de nuevo la pala con la que estaba cavando una zanja para la cañería que alimentaría la fuente. El terreno del jardín delimitado por la valla era demasiado reducido y estaba demasiado lleno de plantas para que entrara la excavadora que había alquilado. Solo podría utilizarla cuando hubiera llevado la conducción de agua hasta el otro lado de la valla, pero de momento debía cavar a mano, pues no quería destrozar nada que Hinata quisiera salvar.

De pronto, oyó una puerta cerrarse y a Hinata gritar su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Itachi empezaba a caerse, tambaleándose como un espantapájaros sin relleno. Soltó la pala y saltó hacia él, en un intento desesperado por agarrarlo. Estuvo a punto de no conseguirlo.

—Allí —dijo Hinata desde la escalinata—. A la sombra de la terraza.

Sasuke le agradeció de corazón el ofrecimiento. Debería haber impedido que Itachi hiciera cualquier esfuerzo excesivo, debería haber estado más atento. El problema era que Itachi no soportaba que lo vigilaran como a un chiquillo. Detestaba que le dijeran lo que podía o no podía hacer. Era orgulloso y susceptible, lo cual era bueno en cierto sentido, pero hacía difícil saber cuándo había que dejarlo en paz y cuándo había que intervenir por su propio bien.

Aquel momento de debilidad duró solo un segundo. Itachi se despabiló enseguida y maldijo a Sasuke cuando este se negó a dejarle que se acercara por su propio pie al gran balancín que había en un rincón de la terraza. Hinata, comprendiendo que a Itachi no le gustaría que viera que su hermano tenía que llevarlo en brazos, se metió en la casa. Regresó con un vaso de agua fría cuando Itachi ya estaba sentado.

Por un instante, Sasuke sintió una punzada de celos; Hinata nunca le había llevado a él un vaso de agua, nunca se había mostrado tan preocupada por su salud. Pero, por supuesto, él tampoco se había desmayado nunca en su jardín.

Mirando a Itachi beberse el agua, observando la palidez macilenta de su cara, en la que crecía una barba dispersa, Sasuke le dijo con áspera firmeza:

—No he debido traerte. Descansa un minuto y luego te llevaré a casa.

—No te preocupes por mí, hermanito —respondió Itachi, irritado—. Estaré bien aquí. Tú sigue con tu trabajo.

—Mi trabajo es preocuparme por ti. Para eso estoy aquí —dijo Sasuke con paciencia, pero implacablemente—. Llevarte solo me costará unos minutos.

—He dicho que estoy bien. Me quedaré aquí sentado y te miraré ejercitar los músculos. Tal vez a esta amable señora no le importe hacerme compañía.

Sasuke temía que así fuera. Por eso, entre otras razones, estaba decidido a llevar a Itachi a casa. Sin mirar a Hinata, dijo:

—La señora Hyuga está ocupada. Venga, vámonos.

—No estoy ocupada —lo corrigió ella con voz clara—. Estaré encantada de sentarme un rato.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo ⎯dijo él, con voz crispada, y por fin se atrevió a mirar los rasgos fríos y hermosos de la cara de Hinata, el brillo azulado de su pelo, la larga y flotante falda de algodón de color lavanda que llevaba con una fresca blusa sin mangas.

Ella le lanzó una breve sonrisa sin mirarlo a los ojos y contestó:

—Lo sé.

Itachi miraba a uno y a otro, como si empezara a percibir las corrientes ocultas que fluían entre ellos.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo con satisfacción, haciendo un vago ademán hacia Sasuke—. Lárgate. No te necesitamos.

Sasuke sintió que los músculos del estómago se le contraían como si anticiparan un golpe, pero no podía hacer nada. Giró sobre sus talones y regresó al jardín, bajo el sol implacable.

Hinata, al ver alejarse a Sasuke, pensó que estaba irritado. Lo preocupaba su hermano, ¿y quién podía reprochárselo? Pero también estaba enfadado porque ella le hubiera llevado la contraria. Peor para él. Como diría Kurenai, que se fuera con viento fresco. Hinata quería hablar con Itachi.

Mirando a su alrededor, agarró una mecedora y la acercó al balancín. Mientras se sentaba, dijo con ligereza:

—Estos últimos días ha hecho un calor insoportable. Realmente no sé cómo Sasuke aguanta todo el día al sol.

Itachi miró a su hermano con un destello de orgullo en los ojos.

—Es fuerte como un elefante, puede aguantar cualquier cosa.

—La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera lleva la camisa puesta.

Él la miró, con una expresión dulce en sus ojos de color negro.

—A él, el sol no le afecta como a usted o como a mí. Sasuke tiene sangre india en las venas.

Cuando se hizo evidente que él no iba a explicarse, Hinata dijo:

—¿Quiere decir que su padre era un nativo americano?

—El mío no, solo el de Sasuke —su sonrisa era débil, como si hubiera esperado de ella una reacción que no había recibido—. En realidad, creo que era un mestizo, pero quién sabe. No se quedó el tiempo suficiente para que alguien averiguara algo sobre él.

—Comprendo ⎯dijo Hinata. Comprendía, sobre todo, que él intentaba impresionarla. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se divirtiera a su costa. Sin perder el aplomo, deslizó la mirada de Sasuke a Itachi. Había pensado que su delgadez y su tez pálida se debían a la enfermedad, pero al parecer se había equivocado, al menos en parte. Sin embargo, tampoco creía que Sasuke fuera inmune a los efectos del sol. Itachi estudió la cara de Hinata con expresión sarcástica.

—No, Sasuke y yo no nos parecemos mucho, ¿verdad? Mi padre era el típico blanco anglosajón protestante, una especie de viajante de la costa oeste que alejó a nuestra querida madre de todo esto —movió una mano con un ademán vago que pretendía abarcar Hillsboro, el estado de Luisiana, y los bosques que rodeaban la casa—. El padre de nuestra hermana pequeña, Sarada, era un asiático. Mi madre era una mujer típica de los años sesenta y setenta, y estaba decidida a demostrar su falta de prejuicios. Quería tener hijos de todas las variedades, o eso decía. Se metió de lleno en el papel de madre nutricia y soltera. No le importaba que los padres se quedaran o se fueran.

—Debía de ser una mujer poco común.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Lo era, a su manera. Murió intentando dar a luz a un niño latino. Algo salió mal y ni ella ni el niño sobrevivieron. Supongo que se estaba haciendo mayor, porque por aquel entonces yo ya tenía dieciocho años.

—Yo... lo lamento —dijo Hinata, sin saber si lo decía por la pérdida de Itachi o por su impulso de fisgonear, que la había conducido hasta una historia tan íntima.

Él desvió la mirada.

⎯Supongo que no importa. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Ella pensó que a Sasuke y a él sí les importaba, que posiblemente siempre les había importado, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. En vez de eso, dijo:

—Era usted muy joven para asumir tanta responsabilidad.

—¿Yo? ¿Responsable, yo? ⎯él se rió, con un sonido áspero y hueco—. Se equivoca de persona.

— Bueno, he supuesto que no había otro hombre en la familia.

—No lo había, aparte de Sasuke.

Ella recostó la cabeza contra el alto respaldo de la mecedora, balanceándose un poco mientras fruncía el ceño, pensativa.

—Pero él debía de tener, ¿cuántos? ¿Trece años? ¿Catorce?

—Más o menos. Pero nuestro hombrecito siempre fue muy fuerte y muy maduro para su edad.

—No entiendo qué trata de decir —dejó de balancearse.

—No, claro —contestó él con un filo de dureza, mirando a su alrededor—. Me imagino que usted siempre ha sido respetable. Apuesto a que no ha pasado hambre, hambre de verdad, ni un solo día en toda su vida. Siempre ha sabido exactamente quién era, de dónde venía, y cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Sin dudas, sin deseos salvajes, sin buscarse a si misma en el fondo de una botella o en el polvo blanco de alguna droga cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabe pronunciar...

Se calló, pero Hinata comprendió al fin. A los dieciocho años, Itachi era adicto a las drogas, de modo que Sasuke había tenido que asumir la responsabilidad de sacar adelante a la familia.

—Seguramente alguna institución estatal podría haberlos ayudado —aventuró ella.

—Oh, sí. Habrían separado a Sasuke y a Sarada para meterlos en hogares de acogida, eso habrían hecho. No, de ninguna manera. Cuando vinieron a llevárselos, Sasuke los engañó. Puede que sea un bastardo, pero es un bastardo muy listo. Pero, naturalmente, para entonces ya tenía a la vieja señora Haruno. Hinata sintió un escalofrío. La compasión que sentía por Sasuke, por todos ellos, casi le había hecho olvidar la clave de todas sus preguntas. Con los labios apretados, dijo:

—¿La señora Haruno? ¿Quién era?

—Nuestra casera, después de que Sasuke nos sacara a todos del asqueroso apartamento en el que vivíamos —Itachi hizo una mueca—. Tenía una casa enorme, con piscina, pistas de tenis, campo de golf, casa de invitados, casa para los guardeses, y hasta un chofer y un jardinero chino.

—El señor Wu — dijo ella en voz baja.

—¿Sasuke le ha hablado de él? Claro. Aquel viejo era su ídolo. Antes de que nos mudáramos, vivía en nuestra misma calle, en los límites del barrio chino. Decía que prefería vivir allí a vivir en la mansión de la señora Haruno. Creo que admiraba la sensatez de Sasuke. En cualquier caso, el señor Wu le daba algún dinero por ayudarlo en casa de la vieja dama después del colegio, siempre que Sasuke conseguía que alguien lo llevara hasta allí haciendo autoestop.

Hinata, mirando los tensos movimientos de Sasuke mientras este manejaba la pala, pensó que sabía que estaban hablando de él, aunque no pudiera oírlos. La luz del sol oscilaba sobre su pelo, tan negro y brillante como las plumas de un cuervo. El pelo negro y brillante de un indio.

De pronto, comprendiendo que Itachi la observaba con sonrisa maliciosa, reunió sus pensamientos dispersos. Como si la pregunta concentrara toda su atención, dijo:

—El señor Wu, ¿no tendría algo que ver con Sarada, por casualidad?

—¿Quiere decir que si era su padre? Cielos, no. Era un anciano con el pelo blanco y una barba hasta aquí —se llevó una mano a la altura del ombligo—. A Sarada le tenía mucho cariño, y yo salí un par de veces con su hijo mayor. En cualquier caso, después de la muerte de mamá, Sasuke tuvo el valor de preguntarle a la vieja señora Haruno si podíamos quedarnos en la casa de los guardeses, en la parte de atrás de la finca, ya que el señor Wu no la usaba.

—Se mudaron para burlar a las autoridades —dijo ella, aclarándose a sí misma la situación.

Él asintió.

—Sasuke dijo que a nadie se le ocurriría ir a molestarnos allí. Y resultó que tenía razón. A la vieja. naturalmente, solo le dijo que mamá estaba enferma, en el hospital. Ella se lo creyó durante tres meses o más... Durante el tiempo suficiente, en fin.

Hinata ni siquiera trató de disfrazar su aguda curiosidad.

—¿Suficiente para qué?

—Para ganársela. Nuestro Sasuke tiene mucho encanto, ¿o no lo ha notado? —la miró con una leve sonrisa jugueteando en sus rasgos delgados y una mirada sugerente en los ojos.

—Creía que había dicho que por aquel entonces tenía trece años.

⎯Y así es.

—Pero esa mujer...

—Entonces nos parecía muy vieja —dijo él con ligereza-—, pero supongo que debía de tener, eh, más o menos la edad que tiene usted ahora.

Edad suficiente para ser la madre de Sasuke; casi treinta años mayor de lo que él era entonces. Hinata frunció el ceño. Esa tal señora Haruno no podía ser la mujer con la que se había casado. ¿O sí?

—Usted ya ha oído esta historia, ¿verdad? —adivinó Itachi—. Pero no creo que haya sido Sasuke quien se la ha contado. A él le da demasiada vergüenza hablar de ello. Ella lo miró fijamente.

⎯¿Y a usted no?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero yo no tengo modales, ni vergüenza, ¿sabe? La señora Haruno nunca me prestó mucha atención, ni siquiera cuando andaba por allí, lo cual no ocurría muy a menudo. A Sarada, en cambio, la trataba como a una muñeca, le compraba vestidos, la sacaba por ahí... Pero su verdadero amorcito era Sasuke.

⎯Por como lo dice, da la impresión de que había algo malo en ello —no se atrevía a decir claramente lo que pensaba.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Y lo había, en cierto sentido. Yo no soy perfecto, pero Sasuke tampoco. Él también comete errores. Y, como yo, paga por ellos. Con intereses.

Hinata percibió la amargura que subyacía en sus palabras. Pero estaba tan interesada en la vida de Sasuke que apenas le dedicó a los sentimientos de Itachi un pensamiento fugaz.

—¿Cuál fue exactamente su error?

—Decir que sí cuando la señora Haruno le pidió que se casara con ella.

Así que era cierto. Y, además, peor de lo que ella había imaginado. Una mujer lo bastante mayor para ser su madre. Cielo santo.

Sintió una náusea y comprendió que hasta ese momento no lo había creído. Por alguna razón, había creído que hablar con Itachi Uchicha le demostraría que Mamá Uzumakihabía mentido, o que había tergiversado algún rumor menos dañino.

Se había equivocado. Completamente.

—Supongo —dijo con suavidad— que todos cometemos errores.

—Unos más que otros —dijo Itachi con un débil suspiro.

Hinata quería ser absolutamente justa. Con suma delicadeza, dijo:

—Sasuke no parece haberse beneficiado mucho de ese extraño matrimonio.

—Depende de cómo lo mire. Gracias al dinero de la Haruno, él pudo convertirse en ingeniero y Sarada consiguió acabar los ocho años de la carrera de medicina y ahora es pediatra. En cuanto a mí... Bueno, durante mucho tiempo no tuve que preocuparme de buscar comida y techo. Solo de mantener mi hábito.

—Vivía a costa de Sasuke —habló sin pensar, y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

—Sí —contestó él, desviando la mirada—. Vivía a su costa.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—Aun así, da la impresión de que Sasuke no consiguió mucho a cambio de su libertad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la propiedad que usted ha mencionado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hubo algunos problemas con los hijos de la señora Haruno después de su muerte, pero aun así Sasuke se ocupó de todo el mundo. Y todavía se... —Itachi se detuvo.

Y todavía se ocupaba de él, concluyó Hinata mentalmente.

—Usted le guarda rencor por aquello —dijo, comprendiendo de pronto—. Preferiría que se hubiera quedado con todo el dinero. Preferiría que no estuviera aquí, con usted.

—Nadie le ha pedido que sea tan tremendamente generoso —dijo Itachi con aspereza—. No necesito que cuide de mí. No lo necesito para nada.

Sí, sí lo necesitaba, comprendió Hinata; y su amargura era directamente proporcional a su necesidad. ¿Lo sabía Sasuke? Sí, debía de saberlo, pues Itachi no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Sasuke, sin embargo, permanecía a su lado. Le estaba prestando a su hermano su fortaleza porque tenía más que suficiente para compartir. Lo estaba ayudando a vivir porque tenía vida de sobra.

Hinata no quería pensar así. No quería sentir simpatía, ni admiración, por Sasuke, pues ello le dificultaría lo que debía hacer.

Pero lo haría. Ella no era una vieja ilusa dispuesta a dejarse engatusar por su encanto y sus músculos morenos. Ya veía lo que podía ocurrir. Le sería muy fácil llegar a depender de él, buscar en él fuerza y consuelo, aprender a añorar su sonrisa y su buen humor. Porque Sasuke estaba lleno de vida, y ella anhelaba un poco de ese calor para aliviar el frío que sentía. Por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a entender, necesitaba desesperadamente sentir el gozo de estar vivo que latía dentro de Sasuke.

Ignoraba cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse apartada de él, teniéndolo tan cerca. Apenas habían trabajado juntos en el jardín unos días, pero Hinata ya echaba de menos su conversación, añoraba el estímulo de su compañía. No había ningún placer en mantenerlo a distancia, en darle órdenes y hacerle trabajar hasta que los vaqueros se le empapaban de sudor. En realidad, se sentía mezquina y avergonzada.

Al cabo de un momento de silencio. Itachi dijo en tono cansino:

—Creo que es hora de volver a casa, después de todo. Estoy muy... cansado. ¿Podría decírselo usted a Sasuke?

—¿Se refiere a la casa de su abuela, o a California? —preguntó Hinata.

Itachi tenía una mirada sombría.

—Las tres o cuatro veces que vinimos a visitar a la abuela Callie fueron los mejores momentos de mi niñez. Mamá solía volver a Luisiana cuando atravesaba un mal momento, por lo general cuando acababa de tener otro hijo. Una vez nos dejó con la abuela todo un verano. Lástima que no regresara para quedarse.

—No lo dice en serio.

—¿Usted cree? —la comisura de su boca se curvó—. De haber sido así, ahora yo sería un paleto sureño fuerte como un toro, en vez de un drogadicto con un pie en la tumba. Y Sasuke sería... —se interrumpió y tomó aire—. ¿Le importaría llamarlo, por favor?

Quería que Hinata hiciera aquel pequeño esfuerzo por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Para que no pareciera que estaba agotado? ¿Para que pareciera idea de Hinata? ¿O tal vez pensaba que a Sasuke lo molestaría tener que obedecerla delante de él? ¿Sería otra forma de socavar a su hermano?

Ella se puso en pie y se acercó a la barandilla. Alzó la voz y lo llamó:

—¿Sasuke? —al oír su voz, él alzó la mirada de la zanja que estaba cavando, y sus ojos negros brillaron como la obsidiana a la luz del sol. Enarcó una ceja inquisitivamente—. Creo que su hermano agradecería que lo llevara a casa.

Él la miró a los ojos un momento antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Tal vez aquel gesto no fuera mas que una señal de asentimiento, pero pareció un instante de intensa comunicación. Ambos, pensó Hinata, se entendían muy bien el uno al otro. Tal vez demasiado bien.

Oyó que Itachi maldecía tras ella, pero no le importó

Más tarde, cuando Sasuke regresó de llevar a su hermano a casa. Hinata percibió el retumbar lejano de un trueno. Levantó la mirada del catálogo en el que estaba leyendo acerca de Monsieur Tillier, una antigua variedad de rosa de té que pensaba encargar para su jardín. El trueno retumbó otra vez: mas cerca, y más alto, como si quisiera que lo tomaran en serio. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata vio el fulgor de un relámpago a través de las cortinas de encaje que cubrían las ventanas. Contó solo hasta cinco antes de que el trueno resonara de nuevo. La tormenta estaba cerca.

¿Estaría Sasuke trabajando aún en el jardín? Tal vez se hubiera resguardado en la terraza. O hubiera buscado refugio en el garaje, si estaba en aquel lado del jardín.

Tendría que dejarlo entrar en la casa si el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte. En la terraza se empaparía, pues a veces la lluvia entraba bajo la cornisa del tejado, mojando todo el suelo hasta la pared de la casa. El garaje era, desde luego, bastante sólido y perfectamente seguro, en caso de que Sasuke tuviera la sensatez de refugiarse allí.

Por otra parte, habiendo crecido en California, quizá no supiera cómo eran las tormentas de fines de la primavera en Luisiana. Era enteramente posible que ignorara lo rápidamente que se desencadenaban y lo fuertes que podían llegar a ser. Hinata vaciló, agitando con nerviosismo el bolígrafo entre los dedos, mientras consideraba si debía ir a buscarlo.

Pero él era un hombre adulto, por el amor de Dios. Podía cuidar de sí mismo. No necesitaba que ella lo protegiera, ¿o sí?

¿No era eso lo que se suponía que buscaban los hombres jóvenes en las mujeres mayores? Sasuke podía ser un caso típico, pues había perdido a su madre siendo aún muy joven, y se había visto obligado a cuidar a otros cuando era él quien necesitaba cuidados.

Sí. Y tal vez la atracción que Hinata sentía por él no fuera más que una forma de sustituir a sus hijos, a los que Mamá Uzumaki le había arrebatado. O alguna otra engañifa psicológica de ese estilo. Sí, tal vez fuera así.

Oyó las primeras gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra las hojas satinadas de un magnolio, más allá de la ventana. Echó hacia atrás la silla con repentina decisión y se dirigió apresuradamente a la puerta principal.

Sasuke no estaba en el jardín delantero. Hinata se quedó parada un momento, absorbiendo la frescura húmeda de la lluvia, escuchando su tamborileo sobre el tejado e inhalando el olor a tierra mojada. El viento empujaba su pelo y giraba bajo su falda, refrescándola. Después, en la distancia, oyó el rumor del aguacero que marchaba sobre los bosques en dirección a la casa. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido y vio una densa y pesada cortina de lluvia,

Corrió hacia la escalinata y la bajó a toda prisa, inclinando la cabeza contra la lluvia que caía desde el tejado. Al llegar al último peldaño, giró a la derecha y siguió el umbral sinuoso que llevaba a la parte lateral del jardín. Al llegar a la puerta de la verja, se inclinó para mirar hacia el garaje.

Estaba vacío. Sasuke no estaba allí.

Volvió corriendo por el mismo camino y tomó el sendero que llevaba al otro lado de la casa. Allí, ninguna puerta bloqueaba el caminito de ladrillo que rodeaba el extremo curvo de la terraza y proseguía hasta la parte de atrás. La lluvia empezó a arreciar, y Hinata echó a correr.

Entonces lo vio, y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Estaba sentado encima del aljibe, balanceándose sobre su cubierta de cemento con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas dobladas, en lo que a Hinata le pareció reconocer vagamente como la postura del loto. Tenía los dedos ligeramente curvados, los ojos cerrados, la cara perfectamente serena y vuelta hacia la lluvia que caía sobre él, empapándole el pelo, derramándose sobre sus hombros y corriendo en remolinos sobre su pecho desnudo y la plana superficie de su abdomen. La lluvia relucía, extendiéndose como una pátina sobre sus músculos y las venas prominentes de su cuerpo, vertiéndose sobre él con la misma naturalidad que si hubiera sido un poste de la valla o un árbol. El viento había refrescado el aire, pero él parecía no sentir el frío. Su piel brillaba, suave y morena, a diferencia de la de Hinata, erizada por el frío.

Paz. Placer. Apasionada alegría. Todas aquellas cosas irradiaban de él en olas que se extendían hacia ella como si quisieran arrastrarla. Hinata dio un paso. Y luego otro.

De repente, él abrió los ojos. Y las emociones que Hinata sentía se multiplicaron por cien. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada, y la intensidad de aquellas emociones la asustó. Pero lo que más la asustaba era su deseo de responder, su profunda necesidad de ir hacia él y acompañarlo en aquel baño de lluvia. En su calor y en su paz. En su ardiente pasión por la vida.

Allí, de pie, se olvidó de respirar. Luego tomó aire, dando un ligero gemido. La cordura regresó al mismo tiempo que el aire a sus pulmones. Se dio la vuelta y su falda empapada giró sobre sus piernas, salpicando agua. Inclinó la cabeza contra la lluvia y corrió a refugiarse en la casa.

Hola

gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron un comentario, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Hinata observó la vasija que acababa de sacar del horno. Era muy ancha y poco profunda. Primero la había cocido por fuera y después la había esmaltado por dentro con un barniz verdeazulado, cristalino y ondulante. Estaba orgullosa del resultado. En realidad, era una de las mejores piezas que había hecho desde que, en los años que siguieron a la muerte de Naruto, había empezado a dedicarse en serio a la cerámica.

A Naruto nunca le había gustado que «perdiera el tiempo con sus cacharros», como solía decir. Parecía tener celos del tiempo que invertía en ellos, aunque Hinata intentaba mantenerse alejada del cobertizo salvo cuando él estaba trabajando. Naruto decía también que la arcilla le resecaba las manos, volviéndolas ásperas y obligándola a llevar las uñas demasiado cortas. Pero, por encima de todo, lo avergonzaban sus veleidades artísticas. Las mujeres de Hillsboro no solían dedicarse a la cerámica en su tiempo libre. La jardinería estaba bien siempre y cuando sirviera para algo práctico, como plantar verduras; Naruto podía al menos tolerar ese pasatiempo tradicionalmente femenino. Podía haber aceptado que Hinata se dedicara a bordar, a hacer punto, o incluso a pintar. ¿Pero qué sacaba de sus cuencos?, solía preguntarle.

Ella nunca había podido darle una respuesta tranquilizadora. Simplemente, le gustaba dar forma al barro suave y sensual, disfrutaba viéndolo tomar vida bajo sus manos, adoraba el momento en que abría el horno y veía cómo había transformado el fuego los colores y los dibujos. La cerámica la hacía sentirse segura y creativa, y en cierta forma satisfecha de sí misma.

El cobertizo era también su retiro, aunque tampoco podía explicar esa necesidad. Naruto la habría considerado una afectación ridícula; y, sin embargo, él había sido una de las personas más retraídas que Hinata había conocido nunca. Durante su matrimonio, él apenas salía, salvo para ir al trabajo. No le gustaba hacer nada en su tiempo libre, ni alternar con la gente. Era tan casero que a veces Hinata pensaba que Ivywild era para él una especie de santuario, como lo había sido para ella más tarde.

Esa semana, Hinata utilizó el cobertizo principalmente para mantenerse alejada de Sasuke. De cuando en cuando lo veía a través de los ventanucos, manejando el martillo hidráulico o tendiendo la cañería. En sus idas y venidas de la casa al cobertizo y del cobertizo a la casa, podía comprobar sus progresos con la fuente. En cierto sentido, podía tomar parte en lo que Sasuke hacía y, al mismo tiempo, mantenerse oculta.

Por lo menos había vuelto a trabajar con la cerámica después de muchos días sin tocarla. Esbozando una sonrisa, paso los dedos por el interior de la vasija, que todavía conservaba el calor del horno, y percibió la pátina suave del esmalte. Había pensado plantar en ella unas crasas y ponerla junto a la puerta trasera, pero le pareció una pena que la tierra ocultara su hermoso color. La dejaría sobre la mesa para que se enfriara mientras pensaba qué otro uso podía darle. Algo se le ocurriría, como siempre.

Volvió a su banco de trabajo y miró el gran óvalo de arcilla que había preparado con anterioridad. A su lado había desplegado la página de un catálogo de objetos de cerámica que mostraba un medallón inspirado en la Bocca della Verità, o «boca de la verdad». La reproducción, tomada del original de la iglesia de Santa María in Cosmedin de Roma, mostraba la cara de un hombre, semejante a la de una gárgola, con la boca abierta, la lengua fuera y el pelo y la barba formados por hojas estilizadas. Según la leyenda, la boca del original italiano se cerraba sobre la mano de aquel que dijera una mentira mientras tocaba su lengua. La ilustración recordaba también al sátiro de la tradición europea. Aquella cara esculpida representaba los aspectos más lujuriosos de la noche de Belanus, la noche del primero de mayo, durante la cual los antiguos paganos celebraban la fecundidad de la naturaleza.

La cara, y la idea que se ocultaba tras ella, había intrigado a Hinata desde el mismo momento en que la había visto. Igual de fascinante le resultaba la idea de esculpirla en barro. En lugar de encargar uno de aquellos medallones del catálogo, haría uno ella misma.

Puso las manos sobre la arcilla y empezó a aplastarla y a darle forma. No copiaba la imagen del catálogo, sino que la usaba más bien como muestra del tamaño y las proporciones. Le producía un intenso placer ver formarse aquella cara bajo la fuerte presión de sus dedos. Hundía los dedos en agua, acariciaba y apretaba, formando el relieve de la nariz, y las cejas. Con una paleta y un escalpelo, labraba las curvas y los surcos de las delicadas hojas.

El tiempo perdió su significado mientras se esforzaba en refinar y perfeccionar los rasgos de aquella cara de barro, formando texturas, creando contrastes. Se olvidó de que Akamaru estaba tumbado a sus pies, de que tenía hambre, y del calor sofocante que iba haciendo en el cobertizo a medida que avanzaba el día. Estaba contenta. Hacía años que no se sentía tan feliz.

A media tarde. Kurenai le llevó un aperitivo, refunfuñando sin cesar porque Hinata no había comido. Esta le dio las gracias distraídamente, se comió un pedazo de queso y dio un par de mordiscos a una manzana mientras observaba la plancha de barro. Después, dejó la manzana en el suelo para perfilar una curva. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Kurenai se había ido y la manzana estaba cubierta de hormigas.

Algún tiempo después, una sombra se movió en el umbral. Akamaru levantó la vista, movió la cola y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre las patas. Sasuke. No podía ser nadie más.

Cuando entró, Hinata lo miró por encima del hombro. Él esbozó una sonrisa. Al ver el placer que contenía aquella sonrisa, ella recordó vivamente la tarde de la tormenta... y se sintió inquieta.

Volvió la mirada hacia la arcilla esculpida que tenía frente a ella. Sintió un estremecimiento de emoción. Sus dedos se crisparon alrededor de la paleta que todavía sujetaba, apretándola con fuerza.

La cara del fauno, que tan afanosamente había labrado en el barro suave y maleable, tenía un sorprendente parecido con Sasuke. Eran su amplia frente, sus cejas espesas y sus pómulos altos los que Hinata había plasmado allí, su pelo el que fluía en suaves ondas mezclándose con las hojas de parra. Su gozosa y fulgurante aunque serena vitalidad estaba labrada en la arcilla tal y como Hinata la había visto cuando él la miró a través de la lluvia. Pero había también algo que Hinata había percibido en Sasuke aquella primera noche, cuando había surgido de entre la maleza del jardín: en los labios ligeramente entreabiertos de la cálida sonrisa del sátiro se insinuaba un peligro latente, una promesa de placeres raros y prohibidos.

Hinata dejó la herramienta que sostenía, metió las manos en agua y tomó una toalla. Se secó las manos con fingida despreocupación, y luego extendió la toalla sobre la plancha de barro. Solo entonces se volvió hacia él.

—¿Ya ha terminado por hoy? —dijo con ligereza—. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Hay algo que quiero enseñarle. Si es que puede parar un momento.

⎯Sí, claro ⎯el alivio de tener una excusa para alejarlo del cobertizo la empujó a mostrarse más cordial que en los días anteriores.

Sin embargo, en lugar de darse la vuelta para salir, Sasuke dio un paso adelante.

—¿Qué es eso?

Ella se puso rígida un instante, pero enseguida vio que se refería a la vasija que acababa de sacar del horno. Se movió para impedirle que viera lo que había sobre el banco de trabajo, tomó la vasija y se la enseñó mientras le daba una explicación.

⎯¿De veras lo ha hecho usted? —preguntó él, alzando la vasija hacia la luz, y le dirigió una mirada de sorprendida admiración.

—Con mis propias manos —dijo ella, algo tensa.

—Fantástico —musitó él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hinata sintió una satisfacción tan absurda como difícil de explicar.

—Solo era un experimento con el color.

—Me recuerda al fondo del mar —dijo él—. Las ondas de la arena y el sol refulgiendo a través del agua.

Ella comprendió que eso era exactamente lo que parecía, pero la sorprendió la total falta de afectación de sus palabras.

—Un puro accidente. En realidad, solo me interesaba el dibujo.

—A veces, las mejores cosas ocurren así, por accidente.

—¿Le interesa la cerámica? —comprendió que su asombro no resultaba tan halagüeño como el que había mostrado él.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—He hecho algunas cosas. Sobre todo cosas grandes: urnas, pilas, columnas...

—Supongo que le enseñó el señor Wu.

—Sí —una seca sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su boca—. Al viejo le gustaban las glorietas, los pequeños estanques y esas cosas. Decía que eran el esqueleto de un jardín. No solía gustarle lo que encontraba en los viveros y en las tiendas de jardinería, y además los precios eran prohibitivos. Debería haber oído lo que decía al respecto, sobre todo en chino. Hizo traer una o dos piezas de Europa o de Asia, pero casi todo lo construía él mismo.

—Un hombre sorprendente.

—Sí —dijo él, bajando los párpados sobre su expresión como escudos protectorcs. Al cabo de un instante, dijo—. Tengo una idea para su vasija.

—¿Cuál?

—Prefiero enseñársela cuando esté acabada. Si no le gusta, solo tiene que decirlo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada dubitativa.

⎯¿No irá a hacerle un agujero?

—Ni lo sueñe.

La firmeza de su voz la reconfortó. Sasuke siempre había demostrado un instinto excelente. Además. Hinata tenía curiosidad por ver qué iba a hacer.

—De acuerdo —dijo, y luego añadió ásperamente—. Bueno. ¿Qué quería enseñarme?

La expresión de Sasuke cambió al percibir su tono. Dejó la vasija sobre la mesa.

—Sí, señora —dijo con logrado acento sureño mientras extendía una mano hacia la puerta—. Por aquí, señora.

Ella echó a andar delante de él, y descubrió que no la molestaba aquella broma. En cierto sentido, incluso se la agradecía. Sin embargo, también comprendía que entre las bromas y la familiaridad solo había un paso, y que ese paso tal vez la llevaría demasiado lejos.

Oyó, antes de verlo, lo que él quería enseñarle. Le lanzó una mirada y vio corroboración en sus ojos. Hinata se apresuró hacia la puerta de la parte lateral de la cerca. La atravesó y rodeó el extremo ovalado de la casa.

Allí estaba su fuente. El agua brotaba del delicado manantial, reluciendo a la luz declinante del atardecer, y se arqueaba saltando con líquida gracia, bailando bajo los rayos del sol y proyectando un arco iris antes de precipitarse en el cuadrado de ladrillo que Sasuke había construido. Su música acuática murmuraba en el aire con un sonido dulce y natural. La fuente, una corriente incesante, límpida y pura, apresada y sin embargo libre, albergaba el espíritu del río. Era todo cuanto Hinata había deseado, y sin embargo mucho más de lo que esperaba. Una sensación de plenitud estalló en su pecho. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke, acercándose a su lado, observó el fulgor de alegría que había aparecido en su rostro. El cansancio agotador de los últimos días se evaporó, como si nunca hubiera existido. Había conseguido su recompensa. Aunque Hinata no le dijera una sola palabra de gratitud, siempre recordaría aquel momento y sentiría que había merecido la pena.

Ella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa tan radiante, una expresión tan diáfana y cándida que Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le contraía en el pecho. No lo impulsó ninguna decisión consciente, ninguna sucesión lógica de causa y efecto. Fue puro instinto lo que le hizo dar un paso hacia delante con los brazos abiertos.

Siempre recordaría la forma en que Hinata se precipitó en sus brazos, temblando. Contuvo el aliento y estrechó su cuerpo esbelto, flexible y suave, amoldándose a sus curvas y concavidades como si sus cuerpos fueran dos mitades de una misma cosa. Cerró los ojos y saboreó aquella sensación de plenitud sintiendo que la esencia de Hinata penetraba hasta el núcleo mismo de su ser. Después inhaló lenta y profundamente, y el perfume dulce y sensual de las rosas, los jazmines y el cuerpo cálido de Hinata penetró en su cerebro hasta dejarlo aturdido.

Aturdido y febril. Deseaba desesperadamente algo más.

Había creído que con una sonrisa de Hinata le bastaría.

Paciencia, paciencia. No debía precipitar las cosas. Debía soltarla, tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente. Debía retroceder. Ocultar el pálpito de su sangre. Decir algo, cualquier cosa, para relajar la tensión que se apoderaría de ellos en cuanto ella cayera en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Dios, pero la deseaba tanto... Deseaba que sonriera eternamente. Espontánea. Confiada. En sus brazos.

¿Era mucho pedir?

Un débil grito inarticulado de protesta brotó de la garganta de Hinata. Sasuke sintió que se disipaba el hechizo. Su expresión se suavizó, y la soltó. Enarcó una ceja, sonriendo mientras decía:

⎯¿Quiere hacer alguna otra fuente?

El perla de los ojos de Hinata parecía casi lunar. La suave tela vaquera de la camisa que llevaba vibraba al compás del latido de su corazón. Ella parecía al borde mismo de las lágrimas. Pero quizás aquellas lágrimas fueran de rabia: Sasuke no podía decirlo. Y en realidad no quería saberlo.

El suspiro de Hinata resonó en la quietud perfecta de la tarde. Con voz áspera, dijo:

—Esta es más que suficiente. Es maravillosa. Exactamente como la veía en mi cabeza, aunque no sé cómo ha podido adivinarlo.

Sasuke pensó en todas las cosas que Hinata sabía de él, en las cosas que Itachi le había contado. No podía explicárselas porque ella no le había preguntado, y, si le ofrecía sin más una explicación, parecería que pensaba que a ella todo aquello le importaba: o que pensaba tener derecho a esperar que lo creyera.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que tenía contra él, Hinata se había mostrado generosa y dispuesta a perdonar, y lo suficientemente honesta como para no culparlo a él por sus propios impulsos, o condenarlo por aprovecharse deslealmente de su arrebato de gratitud.

Le estaba agradecida. Eso era todo.

En aquel momento, Sasuke comprendió lo que ya sabía: que Hinata Hyuga era inalcanzable. Pero también era algo más. Era hermosa y discreta y superior a todo cuanto él había imaginado. Y no era para él. Nunca lo sería.

Se tragó aquella amarga verdad. Luego asintió con el cuello rígido y dijo con serenidad:

—Me alegro de que le guste.

—Me encanta —dijo ella con la misma suave seguridad.

Él empezó a retroceder. Tenía que hacerlo, antes de hacer o decir algo completamente absurdo. Le dolía el pecho. Tenía los músculos agarrotados.

—Entonces, la veré mañana.

—El lunes —lo corrigió ella distraídamente, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte—. Hoy es viernes

—Sí, claro. El lunes, entonces.

Se volvió rápidamente, alcanzó la moto en unas pocas zancadas y se subió a ella. Salió a toda prisa, como si llevara atado a la espalda un cartucho de dinamita.

A la mañana siguiente. Hinata metió en el horno la plancha de barro. Por la tarde apagó el fuego y la dejó enfriarse toda la noche. Había pensado en destruirla, en borrar su insensatez comprimiendo de nuevo la arcilla en una bola suave e informe. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Tal vez fuera ridículo o supersticioso, pero tenía la impresión de que habría sido como destruir a Sasuke.

La plancha soportó el fuego sorprendentemente bien, teniendo en cuenta cuánto tiempo hacía que Hinata no realizaba una escultura en barro, y su inexperiencia. No tenía grietas, ni muescas en los bordes. Al día siguiente, mirándola con ojo crítico, Hinata pensó que podía haber labrado con mayor perfección algunas zonas, pero en general se sintió satisfecha.

Tenía, en realidad, el acabado que muchos ceramistas y escultores consideraban un signo del buen hacer, pensó Hinata, acariciando la recia mandíbula de la cara con la yema de los dedos. Tenía ganas de tocarla. Había plasmado el hoyuelo que aparecía en la mejilla de Sasuke cuando sonreía, y los pliegues en forma de abanico que se formaban en las comisuras de sus párpados. Sí, y las curvas sensuales de su boca no solo estaban bien moldeadas, sino que casi parecían reales, como si pudieran despertar a la vida en cualquier momento, moverse contra su propia boca y ...

Apartó la mano y la cerró en un puño. Al cabo de un momento, con gran esfuerzo, tomó la caja ancha y plana que había dejado a un lado. Puso dentro la plancha de barro, llevó la caja a la gran estantería que cubría una de las paredes del cobertizo y la colocó en la balda más alta. La empujó hacia atrás cuanto pudo, fuera del alcance de la vista. Se dio la vuelta, salió del cobertizo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Pero no era tan fácil cerrarle la puerta al recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido el viernes por la tarde. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía sentir los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor, el instante perturbador en que se había apretado contra la dura calidez de su cuerpo. Había sido como hallarse en el centro de una tormenta eléctrica, atrapada en la llamarada de un calor blanco y ardiente, de una luz cegadora y una energía avasalladora. Nada la había preparado para aquella conflagración, ni para la oleada de deseo que había despertado en ella. Se había quedado asombrada, paralizada por sentimientos que había mantenido reprimidos tanto tiempo que ya apenas recordaba su existencia. Si es que alguna vez los había conocido.

Ignoraba si así era. Incluso en los primeros días de su matrimonio, cuando el amor era algo extraño y nuevo, no se había sentido tan vehemente, ni tan insegura de sus reacciones, de su voluntad.

Si un solo abrazo poseía tanta fuerza, ¿Qué efecto no le causaría un beso? Y si un beso era incluso más intenso, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir al poder sobrecogedor de...?

No. No pensaría en ello. Olvidaría que había tocado a Sasuke Uchicha. Y rezaría para que él hiciera lo mismo

Esa tarde, a última hora, Himawari y Boruto fueron a verla. Akamru salió a recibirlos brincando y gimiendo de alegría. El perro había sido un regalo de Navidad para los niños cuando Himawari tenía diez años y Boruto ocho, de modo que había compartido su infancia y su adolescencia. Pero había sido Hinata quien siempre le había dado de comer, lo cepillaba, lo sacaba a dar largos paseos por el bosque que había detrás de la casa, de tal forma que había acabado convirtiéndose en su perro.

Hinata estaba tan contenta de ver a sus hijos como Akamaru, tal vez incluso más. Salió a recibirlos a la escalinata y los envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Se parecían más a Naruto que a ella: tenían su mismo pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, que él había heredado de su padre. Boruto poseía la complexión musculoso de Naruto, pero Himawari tenía el cuerpo de Hinata. Era delgada, pálida y frágil en exceso, pensó Hinata.

Himawari no parecía feliz. Hinata hubiera querido preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero sabía que era inútil hacerlo.

Mientras los llevaba hacia la cocina, el sitio natural para hablar y relajarse, se le ocurrió que sus saludos habían sido más torpes que de costumbre. Intentó convencerse de que era normal. Hacía al menos, ¿cuánto?, ¿tres semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto?

Ellos estaban siempre tan ocupados: Boruto con los cursos de la universidad y los amigos. Himawari trabajando en el bufete de abogados y ocupándose de su casa y su marido. Hinata los llamaba cuando creía que podía encontrarlos, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo. Era normal que no hubiera confianza entre ellos; no habían estado muy unidos desde la muerte de su padre.

Excusas. Buscaba excusas para disculparlos. Lo sabía, pero no quería afrontarlo.

Cuando se sentaron en torno a la mesa, las primeras palabras de Himawari dejaron inmediatamente clara la situación.

—Veo que la abuela tenía razón —dijo en tono de reproche—. Has destrozado el jardín.

—Pensaba que estaba arreglándolo, ocupándome de algunas cosas que había que hacer hace mucho tiempo.

La dolorosa certeza de que Himawari y Boruto estaban allí solamente porque su abuela había hablado con ellos hizo que su voz sonara baja y apagada.

⎯¿Era necesario poner una fuente?

Hinata se quedó mirándolos un momento, con expresión serena. Boruto desvió la mirada, pero Himawari la observó con semblante implacable. Hinata contestó suavemente:

—No, pero me apetecía tenerla.

⎯¿Pero por qué diablos...?

—Llámalo un capricho ⎯dijo Hinata secamente. El tono capcioso de su hija empezaba a crisparle los nervios.

—Un capricho muy caro, diría yo —comentó Himawari, con gesto de desaprobación—. ¿De dónde sale el dinero para pagar la pintura de la casa y los ladrillos y las cañerías, por no mencionar la mano de obra?

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que te irrita más, cariño? ¿Los gastos de la obra o el hombre al que pago por hacer el trabajo?

—¡La abuela nos dijo que no te mostrarías razonable, y no la creí! —un color bilioso se extendió por la cara y el cuello de su hija, haciéndola parecer casi enferma.

—Dime, ¿por qué debería mostrarme razonable? No puedo creer que te quejes de que haya decidido limpiar el jardín, ni que te parezca mal que haya pintado la casa para impedir que se desmorone a mi alrededor.

Boruto se aclaró la garganta y lanzó a su hermana una mirada apaciguadora.

⎯A nadie le parece mal que limpies un poco el jardín y pintes la casa, madre.

El tono excesivamente razonable de su voz, rayano en el paternalismo, tan parecido al que empleaba Naruto cuando pensaba que Hinata empezaba a enfadarse, hizo que Hinata apretara los dientes. No quería ayudarlos en aquella absurda discusión.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Boruto estiró los hombros, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, y se inclinó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—La abuela está un poco enfadada por todo esto. Detesta que las cosas cambien en Ivywild, ya lo sabes. Dice que si te puedes permitir todas estas reformas, también podrás permitirte pagar mis gastos de la universidad.

—Sí, claro —dijo Hinata inmediatamente—. Tú sabes que lo habría hecho encantada si ella no se hubiera empeñado en asumir esa responsabilidad.

—Lo sé, pero no se trata solo de la matrícula. Están los gastos de la residencia y del coche, y los gastos diarios. La abuela iba a comprarme un Mazda nuevo antes de que pasara todo esto. Ahora, bueno... —se encogió de hombros.

La madre de Naruto se estaba apoyando en Boruto, utilizando la generosa asignación que le daba y la promesa de un coche nuevo para persuadirlo de que se pusiera en contra de Hinata. Lo más repugnante de todo era que su hijo había cedido a la presión.

No, no debía pensar así. Boruto se hallaba dividido entre ellas dos, como lo habían estado él y Himawari desde la muerte de su padre. Al día siguiente del funeral, Mamá Uzumaki se los había llevado a su casa. Había dicho que era por el bien de Hinata, para darle tiempo a que se recobrara sin que la molestaran las idas y venidas de un par de adolescentes. Hinata estaba demasiado confusa y aturdida para discutir: a duras penas había conseguido soportar el entierro. Sin embargo, habría querido estar al lado de sus hijos, poder abrazarlos y que ellos la abrazaran, para aliviar la pena y el horror que todos ellos sentían. Pero se los arrebataron, y pasaron semanas antes de que volviera a verlos. Cuando por fin los vio, la miraron con ojos acusadores. Desde entonces, nunca habían vuelto a actuar, ni a sentir, como el hijo y la hija que eran, como los chicos a los que ella tanto había querido antes del accidente.

—Me quedaba algo de dinero de mis padres —dijo—, y estos últimos años he tenido muy pocos gastos.. El dinero del seguro de... que recibí por la muerte de vuestro padre todavía está en el banco. Así que puedo pagar los gastos que Mamá Uzumaki no pueda permitirse, Boruto. Incluso podría comprarte ese coche. Pero dime una cosa. ¿De veras crees que tu abuela va a castigarte por lo que ella considera mis faltas?

—No lo sé —musitó él.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Hinata—, pero preferiría pensar que no.

Himawari dijo:

—Hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar, madre. Es una completa vergüenza que ese chico, ese tal Uchicha, ande rondando por aquí

El tono remilgado de su hija resultaba casi cómico, pero Hinata no se rió.

—Ese chico, como tú lo llamas, es unos cuantos años mayor que tú.

—Sí, ya, ¡pero es bastante más joven que tú!

—¿Y qué? No anda rondando por aquí, ¿sabes? Trabaja para mí, y mucho, además. Y te darías cuenta si dejaras de pensar en el dinero y miraras a tu alrededor

—Sí, ya veo que debe de resultarte de gran ayuda. En más de un sentido, seguramente.

—¡Himawari!

—¿Qué, madre? ¿Sabes lo que parece todo eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo que dice la gente? Yo siento vergüenza, y Konohamaru está absolutamente indignado. Ha rezado de rodillas todas las noches de esta semana para que abandones esta relación pecaminosa y encuentres la redención en el Señor. Incluso se levantó el miércoles en la iglesia y le pidió a la congregación que se uniera a él para pedirle a Dios por ti...

—¡Qué! — Hinata levantó la cabeza, atónita y furiosa.

Himawari parpadeó rápidamente.

—Bueno. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Es que creías que íbamos a ignorar lo que ocurre? ¿Que podías hacer lo que se te antojara sin que nadie dijera una sola palabra?

—Creía ⎯dijo Hinata con voz clara— que mis hijos sentían algún respeto por mí. Creo que al menos alguien debería haberme preguntado si me estoy acostando con un hombre antes de empezar a rezar en público para que deje de hacerlo.

Los ojos de su hija adquirieron un brillo defensivo.

⎯Fue Konohamaru, no yo. Ya sabes cómo es.

Hinata lo sabía. El marido de Himawari, hijo mayor de una familia que pertenecía a una de las iglesias no confesionales más conservadoras, se tenía por un hombre profundamente religioso. Desaprobaba a la madre de su mujer porque ya no asistía a la iglesia. A Hinata le parecía un perfecto fanático. Pero nadie le había pedido su opinión cuando Himawari se había casado con él dos años antes.

—Konohamaru difícilmente podría haberse enterado de todo esto si tú no se lo hubieras contado —dijo Hinata—. No tiene ninguna razón para creer que Sasuke esté haciendo nada más que su trabajo, y no la tendría si tú, u otra persona, no lo hubierais convencido de lo contrario.

Himawari lanzó una risa chillona.

—¡Así que hace algo más que su trabajo!

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero es cierto, ¿no? Por lo menos podrías admitirlo.

Hinata miró a su hija, asqueada porque las cosas hubieran llegado a aquel extremo, pero incapaz de ver cómo podía haberlo evitado. Con voz firme, dijo:

—Si me lo tienes que preguntar, es que no mereces que te conteste.

—Una respuesta muy cómoda, ¿no te parece? Sobre todo, si prefieres no mentir. Y tú nunca mientes, ¿verdad, madre? Nunca jamás.

—Basta ya, Himawari —fue Boruto quien habló, cortando el comentario sarcástico de su hermana. Pero no miró a Hinata a la cara.

Las palabras de Himawari sugerían que Hinata había mentido la tarde en que su padre había muerto. Hinata sabía que eso era lo que pensaban sus hijos, pero nunca antes se lo habían dejado tan claro.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto de defensa, y alzó la barbilla. Miró a Boruto y a Himawari y dijo:

—Pensad lo que queráis, a mí me da igual. Pero recordad esto. Soy viuda y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Lo que yo haga no es asunto vuestro.

Himawari abrió la boca, pero Boruto le hizo un gesto tajante para impedir que contestara. Con mirada seria, dijo:

—Confía un poco en nosotros, ¿quieres, mamá? Nos preocupamos por ti sinceramente, de veras. Pero no puedes esperar que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados cuando está en juego tu seguridad.

—Mi seguridad —dijo ella en tono neutro.

—Sabemos quién es ese tipo y qué es lo que busca. Además, me he tomado la molestia de hacer algunas averiguaciones, y no me parece la clase de hombre con el que querrías relacionarte, aunque solo fuera para... eso.

Hinata dijo con desagrado:

⎯¿Para qué?

⎯No quiero ponerme desagradable, mamá, pero afrontémoslo. Los de su clase se aprovechan de mujeres solitarias y mayores como tú.

Ella no sabía si sentirse ofendida o echarse a reír.

—Te aseguro, Boruto, que aún no tengo un pie en la tumba, y creo que todavía soy lo bastante lúcida como para saber cuándo alguien intenta aprovecharse de mí. Créeme cuando digo que Sasuke Uchicha no ha intentado nunca sacarme dinero, ni de palabra ni de obra, y que no ha hecho o dicho nada que me lleve a pensar que podría intentarlo —era, pensó, la verdad exacta. Lo cual resultaba sorprendente, si se paraba a pensarlo.

—No, ya me lo imagino. Es demasiado listo.

⎯¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

—Esperará hasta después de que os caséis —respondió Boruto con aspereza.

Hinata levantó las manos.

⎯¡Ya me habéis casado con él! Bueno, supongo que al menos Konohamaru se alegrará. Así dejará de aburrir a Dios con sus plegarias para que yo deje de vivir en pecado.

—O, tal vez —prosiguió Boruto con agria insistencia— ese tal Uchicha esperará hasta que te mueras.

La irritación de Hinata se convirtió en fría rabia.

⎯Se acabó —dijo—. No aguanto que calumniéis a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocéis y que no os ha hecho nada a ninguno de vosotros.

—Mamá —dijo Boruto—, si quisieras escucharnos...

—He oído todo lo que necesitaba oír, muchas gracias. ¿Qué os hace pensar que podéis venir aquí y entrometeros en mi vida?

—¿Entrometernos? — rió Himawari—. Vaya, no te preocupes, que no volveremos a hacerlo. Vámonos. Boruto.

—Cállate, Himawari —dijo Boruto sin mirar a su hermana—. Mamá, la primera mujer de Uchicha Sasuke, una mujer madura, como tú, murió en California.

—Lo sé y, para tu información, era mucho mayor que yo, casi...

—¿Sabías que a él lo arrestaron por su asesinato?

Hinata sintió que la sangre se le retiraba de la cara. Se quedó súbitamente fría, helada hasta la médula de los huesos. Un escalofrío la recorrió, erizándole la piel.

—No —musitó.

—Lo suponía —dijo Boruto con satisfacción.

—No —repitió Hinata, pero no en respuesta al comentario engreído de su hijo. Fue una negación pura y simple. No quería que Sasuke fuera un asesino. No podía soportar que aquello fuera verdad.

Gracias a todos las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme y a las que comentaron no saben lo feliz que me hacen y que me dan ánimos todos los días para continuar con esta adaptación.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke no fue a trabajar el lunes por la mañana. El domingo por la noche, Itachi empeoró y fue ingresado en la sala de urgencias del hospital local. Estaba bajo observación. Cuando, a primera hora de la mañana, la abuela Tsunade dejó la habitación de Itachi para ir a casa y descansar un poco, Sasuke le pidió que llamara a Hinata y se lo explicara. Después, se pasó el resto del día con Itachi mientras lo sometían a toda clase de pruebas agotadoras.

No había dudas sobre el diagnóstico básico, ni tampoco sobre las causas de su más reciente colapso: alimentación insuficiente combinada con medicación excesiva. Los médicos cambiaron la prescripción de su medicación contra el dolor y lo mandaron otra vez a casa.

El martes, cuando Sasuke aparcó frente a Ivywild, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo y silencioso. Por fuera, todo parecía perfectamente normal. El coche de Kurenai estaba en su lugar habitual, en el garaje, detrás del viejo Buick de Hinata, y un olor a cebolla y ajo frito indicaba que el ama de llaves estaba haciendo algo apetitoso para comer. Sasuke vislumbró a Hinata a través de una ventana del cobertizo, atareada en sus cuencos. La fuente funcionaba a la perfección, y el agua saltaba y caía con un sonido semejante al de la lluvia cayendo desde un tejado.

Pero a Sasuke le hubiera gustado que alguien saliera a recibirlo. Akamaru, por lo menos, podía haberle dado la bienvenida ladrando.

Akamaru, eso era lo que faltaba. El gran perro no había aparecido en la terraza para advertir a su ama de que un vehículo aparcaba en la entrada, no había salido corriendo a recibirlo, en busca de una palabra amable y una caricia, como hacía últimamente. Debía de estar con Hinata, montando guardia como un buen perro. O bien ella lo había encerrado otra vez, por alguna razón. Pero, naturalmente, también podía estar por ahí, cazando conejos o visitando a alguna novia.

Dejó de pensar en el perro al notar que Hinata había empezado a atar un hermoso rosal trepador de la variedad Zéphrine Drouhin a la pérgola que había sobre la puerta lateral, que él había reparado la semana anterior. Recogió la cinta adhesiva verde que Hinata había estado usando y se dispuso a acabar la tarea.

El rosal estaba cubierto de rocío, pero la cinta estaba seca. Sasuke frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el rollo de cinta verde no llevaba mucho tiempo junto al rosal. ¿Habría interrumpido Hinata la labor por la llegada de Kurenai, o tal vez una llamada telefónica? ¿o tal vez lo había oído llegar y había huido al cobertizo porque no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara después de lo que había ocurrido el viernes por la tarde?

No, seguramente no. Probablemente ella no había vuelto a pensar en aquel fugaz abrazo. El hecho de que él se hubiera pasado el fin de semana fantaseando sobre aquel incidente no significaba que a ella le importara lo más mínimo, de una manera o de otra. No había ninguna razón para pensar que Hinata se tomaría la molestia de evitarlo deliberadamente.

Cuando acabó con el rosal, se acercó al enorme pino que Hinata quería cortar, y alzó la vista hacia sus ramas inmensas, que se destacaban contra el cielo. Todavía no había revisado el equipo de escalada, ni le había vuelto a recordar a Kurenai lo de la sierra mecánica. Por otra parte, las rosas que Hinata había encargado para los nuevos macizos tampoco habían llegado. El árbol podía esperar.

Se dirigió hacia el garaje, rodeó el destartalado coche de Hinata y abrió el capó. No estaba tan mal como había pensado. Una buena limpieza, un cambio de aceite, un par de correas nuevas, un poco de agua y de cera, y quedaría como nuevo. Unos minutos después, estaba metido hasta los codos entre manguitos resecos y filtros llenos de grasa, preguntándose qué diría Hinata cuando descubriera en qué estaba gastando el tiempo.

Primero, haría funcionar el coche; luego, haría que Hinata se montara en él. Quizás ella nunca sería suya, pero no podía soportar verla encerrada allí. La casa era antigua y hermosa, y él sabía que la adoraba; pero había vida más allá de sus altos muros. Tener un jardín no era suficiente; se lo haría comprender a Hinata, por mucho que le costara. Iba a sacarla de Ivywild aunque tuviera que dejarse la vida en el empeño.

Estaba de rodillas, quitando un neumático deshinchado, cuando oyó un ruido. Se detuvo para escuchar.

Volvió a oírlo: un suave gemido. Dejó el neumático, se puso en pie y salió del garaje. Observó el jardín, girando la cabeza lentamente mientras escuchaba.

Nada. Sin embargo, estaba casi seguro de haber oído al perro de Hinata.

—¿Akamaru? —lo llamó en voz alta, y luego dio un silbido.

El perro respondió con un gemido. El sonido procedía de la arboleda que bordeaba el río, en la parte trasera de la casa. Sasuke salió corriendo en aquella dirección.

Akamaru intentaba arrastrarse, escarbando con sus grandes patas entre la maleza y el fango. Movió débilmente la cola al ver a Sasuke. Había dolor en la negrura insondable de sus ojos. No podía levantar la cabeza. El hedor que exhalaba y la baba que festoneaba su hocico no dejaban lugar a dudas

—¿Qué ha pasado, pequeño? —dijo Sasuke suavemente, agachándose a su lado—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

El perro emitió un sonido débil y sacó la lengua. Tenía sed. Sasuke extendió una mano hacia su cabeza, con la intención de tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo corriendo al veterinario. Pero, al girar el cuello inerte del animal, vio que los grandes y suaves ojos del animal empezaban a apagarse.

—Oh, Akamaru —musitó, acongojado, y le acarició suavemente la cabeza—. ¿Qué va a decir Hinata? ¿Cómo se lo tornará? ¿Qué va hacer sin ti?

Justo entonces, oyó que Hinata gritaba. Se giró y vio que corría hacia él desde el cobertizo. Su primer impulso fue mantenerla alejada, impedirle que viera al perro, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba pálida y sus ojos parecían enormes. Miraba fijamente el cuerpo tendido, blanco, del animal.

Cayó de rodillas al lado de Sasuke. Este se apartó. Ella tendió los brazos hacia el perro, pero le temblaban las manos. Vio sus ojos vacíos, las moscas que empezaban a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Un insoportable gemido de dolor salió de su garganta.

Akamaru le lamió los dedos una vez. Sus costados palpitaron en un último y trabajoso estertor. Después, murió.

Hinata se giró hacia Sasuke con los ojos llenos de rabia y de dolor.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —gritó—. ¿Por qué has tenido que matarlo?

Sasuke se quedó paralizado unos segundos, como si se hubiera vuelto de piedra. Luego se puso en pie.

Hinata sintió que el aliento se le helaba en la garganta cuando él se irguió lentamente sobre ella. Tenía la amargura petrificada en el rostro, los labios tensos; el cuerpo rígido por la rabia contenida, los músculos contraídos.

—Su perro ha sido envenenado —dijo con implacable serenidad—. Ocurrió hace horas. Yo no estaba aquí —le dio la espalda con tenso aplomo y empezó a alejarse.

Envenenado. Hinata miró el cuerpo de Akamaru, comprendiendo súbitamente. Sí. Oh, Dios, sí. Las pruebas eran evidentes: la espuma alrededor del hocico, el rictus que dejaba al aire los dientes apretados, aquel hedor intolerable. Ella había crecido en el campo, hubiera podido reconocer aquellos síntomas si no la hubiera cegado la sospecha. Se quedó sin aliento, como si las breves palabras que Sasuke había dicho en su defensa hubieran sido golpes asestados contra su pecho.

— ¡Sasuke! —él no se detuvo, no se dio la vuelta, fingió no haberla oído—. ¡Sasuke, espera! Te oí llamarlo. Cuando me asomé, te vi inclinado sobre él. Pensé que...

Su explicación entrecortada no surtió efecto. Él siguió caminando.

¿Por qué iba a escucharla? Ella lo había juzgado y hallado culpable en cuestión de segundos, sin ninguna prueba, sin molestarse siquiera en pensar que tal vez las cosas no fueran lo que parecían. Y todo porque una vez lo había visto derribar a Akamaru en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero no solo era eso, claro. Las cosas terribles que se decían de él habían contribuido a sus sospechas.

Un gigoló que se aprovechaba de mujeres mayores. Arrestado por asesinato.

Hinata no podía quitarse aquellas cosas de la cabeza. Si él era capaz de matar a una mujer, ¿por qué no a un perro?

Sí, ¿pero y si todos se equivocaban... Mamá Uzumaki y Boruto, y hasta Itachi Uchicha? Aquella idea la perseguía sin cesar. Ella misma había sido juzgada y condenada in absentia por las habladurías de sus vecinos y familiares. ¿Por qué no iba a sucederle lo mismo a Sasuke? Y, si así era, si él era inocente, ella había cometido un terrible error.

Hinata sabía lo que era ser injustamente acusada. Conocía el dolor y la rabia inútil que llevaba como un peso sobre los hombros. Conocía la humillación de no ser creída; estaba familiarizada con la soledad, su única defensa contra la infamia, contra quienes la miraban con ojos acusadores.

Se puso en pie y corrió tras Sasuke. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo girarse.

—Sasuke, lo siento —dijo, buscando sus ojos, oscuros como el cuervo—. No quería decir eso. Por favor, yo... —se le quebró la voz, anegada por la llegada repentina de las lágrimas. De pronto sentía ganas de llorar por Sasuke, por ella misma, y también por Akamaru y por todo lo que había significado para ella.

Sasuke sintió que la compasión lo embargaba. Su expresión cambió.

—No llores —musitó, extendiendo una mano para enjugarle las lágrimas.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo ella, frotándose las mejillas con la mano—. Todo es tan... tan terrible.

—Sí —él tomó aliento y suspiró. Apartó la vista de ella, cuadró los hombros—. Entra en la casa. Yo iré por una pala.

No hacía falta preguntar para qué.

⎯No puedo dejar que lo hagas solo. Akamaru era mío, era mi responsabilidad. Ojalá... Lo dejé salir anoche, de madrugada, y sabía que no había vuelto esta mañana, pero no le di importancia porque a veces se iba y tardaba en volver.

—¿Lo dejaste salir? ¿Por qué?

—Creo que oyó algo, porque ladraba y arañaba la puerta.

—No debiste... — se calló, apretando los labios como si quisiera impedir que salieran las palabras.

—Lo sé ⎯gritó ella, pasándose la mano por el pelo, aturdida—. No debí dejarlo salir, ¿pero como iba a imaginar que pasaría esto?

—Iba a decir que no debiste abrir la puerta. ¿Y si quienquiera que estuviera ahí fuera estaba esperando a que Akamaru saliera de la casa?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—No lo había pensado.

—Pues piénsalo ⎯dijo él con aspereza.

—Y, ahora, Akamaru está muerto.

—Exacto —dijo con voz seca—. Akamaru está muerto —desvió la mirada—. Bueno, ¿me traes una manta, o voy yo por ella?

Envolvieron al gran perro en una colcha vieja y lo enterraron bajo un roble viejo y enorme, no muy lejos del riachuelo. Era un lugar agradable, un pequeño claro donde crecía la madreselva y la brisa soplaba, cantando, entre las ramas oscuras. Aunque Hinata no era especialmente devota, pronunció en silencio una plegaria. Sasuke señaló la tumba con una piedra de pizarra plana colocada de canto y clavada en el suelo. Después, regresaron a la casa en medio de la cálida quietud del día de primavera.

Sasuke apenas había hablado, pero se había mostrado amable y eficiente, y le había evitado a Hinata los aspectos más duros del enterramiento. Mientras caminaba a su lado, ella sentía la compasión y el afecto que emanaban de él en oleadas, envolviéndola con una sensación de inagotable consuelo.

Hinata no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría ocurrido si Sasuke hubiera estado allí cuando murió Naruto, si hubiera podido contar con su comprensión y su fortaleza cuando todos los demás la habían abandonado. Debía reconocer que era extraño pensar así de un hombre que podía ser un asesino.

Pero sin duda no lo era. Si lo hubieran condenado por la muerte de su mujer, estaría en la cárcel. A no ser, por supuesto, que hubiera recibido una de esas sentencias suaves por las que era célebre la justicia de la muy liberal California. En ese caso, sin duda habría habido circunstancias atenuantes.

Y, aunque todo lo que la gente decía fuera cierto, lo único que ella tenía que hacer para protegerse era evitar rendirse a los encantos de Sasuke.

Debía abandonar su absurda idea de hacerlo trabajar y después despedirlo sin ninguna compensación. Para empezar, aquella idea ponía en peligro su serenidad mental. Pero, sobre todo, no le ofrecía ninguna garantía. Sasuke no le había dado ninguna razón para pensar que tuviera segundas intenciones en lo que a ella concernía, y era ridículo concederle crédito a las cosas que contaba Karin Uzumaki. Sasuke se merecía una oportunidad. Era lo menos que podía hacer para demostrarle su gratitud por la ayuda que le había prestado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta lateral, Hinata se volvió para mirarlo. Él le devolvió la mirada con expresión vacía; deliberadamente vacía, pensó ella, y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, qué vería cuando la miraba así.

La pregunta que surgió de sus labios sonó áspera, brusca, imprecisa.

—¿Te quedarás?

Él la miró con un fugaz destello de afecto.

—¿Por qué iba a marcharme?

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró, poseído por el más puro terror. Debía de estar loca por lo que acababa de decir, por lo que pensaba hacer. Pero no se sentía loca. Se sentía firme, desafiante. Sentía una profunda empatía que le era completamente desconocida, una profunda compasión por un ser humano al que todo el mundo quería convertir en un excluido. Como habían hecho con ella.

—Por lo que dije antes —contestó al cabo de un momento.

Él miró a lo lejos distraídamente.

—Tenías tus razones.

—Debería haberte preguntado qué pasaba, haberte escuchado.

—¿Lo harás la próxima vez? ⎯preguntó él secamente.

—Sí, por supuesto —era mentira, y ella nunca mentía. Pero había veces en que era demasiado peligroso decir la verdad.

—Entonces —dijo Sasuke suavemente—, me quedaré mientras me necesites.

Aquello era lo que ella quería oír. A veces, valía la pena arriesgarse

Hinata dejó a Sasuke junto a la puerta y entró en la casa. Él estaba trabajando en algo. Hinata pensó que probablemente estaba reparando el cortacésped, pues tenía las manos manchadas de grasa.

Kurenai estaba en la cocina; Hinata oyó el murmullo bajo de la radio que el ama de llaves solía tener encendida, y el ruido del agua en el fregadero. Caminó en aquella dirección, sintiéndose cansada y abatida.

Kurenai, que estaba frente al fregadero, se dio la vuelta al oírla entrar y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Ya lo habéis enterrado? —Hinata asintió tristemente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hinata se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Me siento como si hubiera perdido a un miembro de mi familia.

—Y así es, en cierto modo. Akamaru ha sido casi tu única compañía estos últimos años.

Hinata no contestó; se acercó a un armario y sacó una taza, se sirvió un café de la cafetera que siempre estaba lista, y se lo llevó a la mesa.

—Has debido preguntarle a Sasuke si quería un café.

—Él nunca toma café, ¿no lo has notado? —Hinata hizo una mueca—. Y yo también debería dejar de tomarlo.

Kurenai se secó las manos con un paño y se acercó a mirar el guiso que cocía en una cacerola negra de hierro.

—Pero si ese es el único vicio que tienes...

—Podías sentarte y hacerme compañía — sugirió Hinata.

—Si quieres —dijo la mujer mayor, con cierta aspereza.

Hinata observó a su ama de llaves mientras ésta se preparaba una taza de café. Sintió que se le crispaban los nervios cuando Kurenai finalmente se sentó frente a ella, sirviéndose azúcar con un movimiento preciso que hizo repicar musicalmente la cucharilla contra las paredes de la taza. Por fin, Hinata dijo:

⎯Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿no? Algo que yo debería saber.

—Tú ya tienes bastante de qué preocuparte —dijo Kurenai, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No quiero darte más quebraderos de cabeza.

Con voz tensa, Hinata le preguntó:

—¿Es sobre Sasuke?

—Sí. Bueno, en realidad, es sobre ti y sobre Sasuke, y también sobre Itachi. Circulan tantos chismes por ahí, que es difícil saber a quién se refieren.

Hinata se cubrió los ojos con los dedos; empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Creo que será mejor que me lo digas.

—¿No has notado que últimamente hay más tráfico por aquí?

—¿Sí? Ah, supongo que te refieres a esos dos o tres coches que han pasado delante de la casa.

—Más de dos o tres, y eso sin contar los que reducen la velocidad para echar un vistazo. Buitres, eso es lo que son, esperando ver si la moto de Sasuke está aparcada ahí fuera, aunque no sé qué diablos pretenden averiguar con eso —Kurenai sacudió la cabeza sin mirar a Hinata a los ojos—. Y, además, parece que ese idiota de tu yerno le pidió a Dios que te perdonara por cometer fornicio con...

—Eso lo sé —la interrumpió Hinata.

—Entonces, supongo que te imaginarás que esto es lo más excitante que ha pasado en esa iglesia desde que sorprendieron al director del coro con la mujer del diácono en la vicaría. Esas viejas arpías echan espumarajos por la boca con solo pensarlo.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, que era posiblemente lo que pretendía su ama de llaves. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y dijo:

—Ya se les pasará.

—Lo dudo —dijo Kurenai con tristeza. Hinata ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente—. Parece que hay alguien empeñado en que este asunto no se olvide. Ayer por la tarde, me pararon dos personas en la tienda para preguntarme si había visto una copia de la carta que anda circulando por ahí.

—¿Qué carta?

—Yo diría que una carta envenenada, en la que, según dicen, se llama al pan pan y al vino vino, y se habla del ya sabes qué. Y la cosa no acaba ahí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —el dolor de cabeza de Hinata se había convertido en una aguda punzada.

—La carta dice que Itachi tiene sida. Que ha venido a morir aquí.

Hinata masculló una maldición. ¿Cómo podía alguien escribir una carta semejante? Debían de estar locos. No había otra explicación. ¿O sí?

—Supongo que no habrá forma de impedir que Sasuke se entere.

—Lo dudo. De todas formas, imagino que él ya sabrá a lo que se enfrenta, ¿no te parece?

—Creo que sí. Pero todo esto es tan... —se interrumpió; le faltaban las palabras para expresar su abatimiento y su aseo.

—¿Vergonzoso? —dijo Kurenai—. Pues sí.

—Me refiero a que las habladurías ya son bastante feas por sí solas, pero ponerlas por escrito y meter a Itachi de por medio es añadir el insulto a la infamia. Itachiestá muy enfermo. ¿Cómo va a sentarle todo esto? Y, además, alguien ha envenenado a Akamaru —Hinata se pasó la mano derecha por el pelo—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Kurenai? Yo no lo entiendo.

El ama de llaves sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco, sinceramente —hizo una pausa—. ¿Quién crees que habrá escrito esa carta?

La pregunta, Hinata lo sabía, era retórica. Al mirar los ojos rojos de la mujer que tenía frente a ella, comprendió que ambas estaban pensando en la misma persona. Dijo lentamente:

⎯Sin duda cree que hay algo entre Sasuke y yo. ⎯Kurenai asintió.

⎯Sí, y no le gusta nada que le plantes cara.

—Siempre le ha gustado meter cizaña utilizando el correo. Según decía Naruto, le encanta mandar cartas a los periódicos y unirse a campañas contra toda clase de fechorías.

—No hay nadie más santurrón que un pecador reformado —masculló Kurenai, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Cómo dices?

La otra mujer pareció sorprendida.

—Bueno, ¿y qué dirías tú que es, si no?

—¿Estamos hablando de Mamá Uzumaki? —preguntó Hinata, vacilante.

—No sé tú, pero yo sí.

—Pero ella siempre ha despreciado a los que se apartaban del buen camino, siempre habla de ellos como si fueran lo más bajo sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Pura hipocresía —dijo Kurenai dando un bufido—. Yo podría contarte un par de cosas que te pondrían los pelos de punta.

Por lo común, Hinata sentía escasa inclinación por el chismorreo. Siendo tan celosa de su intimidad, le desagradaba husmear en las vidas de los demás. Pero también era cierto que sentía poco interés por ellas. Los libros y las ideas siempre le habían parecido más importantes. Pero aquel caso era distinto. Ahora, ella estaba personalmente involucrada, quisiera o no

Con mirada firme, le preguntó a Kurenai

—¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo?

—Bueno —comenzó a decir el ama de llaves, y alzó una mano para atusarse los rizos blancos; después, se alisó el delantal sobre su rotundo vientre—, puede que no lo creas, pero allá por los años cincuenta yo era todo un torbellino. Hacía poco que había terminado la guerra, ¿sabes?, y las chicas nos volvíamos locas por cualquier cosa que llevara uniforme. Solíamos juntarnos en pandilla para ir a Leesville. Quedábamos con soldados de Fort Polk y nos íbamos a cualquier club donde tocara una banda. ¡Si nos hubieras visto bailar! Eso sí que era baile, y no esos brincos que se dan hoy en día.

Sonriendo. Hinata pregunto:

—¿Mamá Uzumaki era de tu pandilla?

⎯No, claro que no. Ella ya estaba casada y tenía dos niños pequeños. Su marido y ella tenían toda clase de problemas, andaban siempre como el perro y el gato. Él bebía a escondidas, o eso decían, y ella tenía muy mal genio. A él le gustaban las faldas, y ella era terriblemente celosa. Recuerdo que una vez hasta tuvo que intervenir la policía. Al parecer, se pelearon porque él había bebido. El marido no quería discutir, así que se fue a la cama. Y ella calentó el aceite en el que había estado friendo patatas para la cena, y se lo vertió en el oído.

⎯¡Uf! ⎯dijo Hinata, estremeciéndose.

—Sí, esa mujer era todo un carácter, ya lo creo —dijo Kurenai, sacudiendo la cabeza —. Pero yo pensaba más bien en otra forma que tenía de vengarse de él. Su marido era camionero y de vez en cuando trabajaba de noche. Y, cuando eso sucedía, solíamos encontrárnosla en los bares de Leesville, siempre acompañada de algún soldado. No sé si lo hacía por gusto o si de esa forma se ganaba algún dinero extra, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que no estaba en casa, cuidando de Naruto y Karin.

Hinata puso el codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano, mirando a Kurenai. Al cabo de un momento, dijo:

—No puedo creerlo. Sencillamente... no puedo creerlo.

—Lo sé, pero a menudo la gente no es lo que parece. En cualquier caso, su marido la dejó al poco tiempo; simplemente se fue una noche y ya no regresó nunca. Alguien dijo que había escrito una vez, por el cumpleaños de Naruto, pero después, nada. Al cabo de un tiempo. Sadie sentó la cabeza, se marchó de esta casa. se compró otra en el pueblo y se entregó a la religión. Lo demás, ya lo sabes ⎯Hinata sacudió la cabeza, asombrada. Luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kurenai.

Hinata quitó el codo de la mesa y tomó un sorbo de caté. Hizo una mueca y dijo:

— Sólo estaba pensando que una mujer capaz de verter aceite hirviendo en el oído de su marido sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo Kurenai. Hinata vaciló.

—¿Incluso de matar a Akamaru

—A ella nunca le gustó el perro, ¿verdad?

Eso era cierto, pero Mamá Uzumaki siempre había temido a Akamaru. Le costaba imaginarse a su suegra acercándose a él con una hamburguesa envenenada. Lo cual no significaba, por supuesto, que no la hubiera dejado fuera mientras el perro estaba encerrado en la casa, a fin de que la encontrara más tarde.

Sintió un escalofrío y sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquella imagen. No quería pensar en ello. Con voz tensa, preguntó:

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Creo que podrías empezar por conseguir una de esas cartas.

—Dudo que alguien quiera darme una.

—No —dijo Kurenai—. Pero puede que a mí me dejen echarle un vistazo, hacer una fotocopia.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó Hinata—. Si resulta que ha sido Mamá Uzumaki, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Denunciarla por uso indebido del correo, o algo así? ¿Demandarla por difamación?

—Yo diría que se asustaría si creyera que sospechamos que está detrás de todo esto.

Hinata se frotó las sienes, aturdida por el dolor.

—Entonces, ¿debo ir a hablar con ella? Supongo que podría hacerlo.

—Sería mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Lo cual era una verdad innegable.

Kurenai apuró su café, echó hacia atrás la silla y se levantó para llevar la taza al fregadero. Por encima del hombro, dijo:

—Por fin encontré esa sierra que quería Sasuke. ¿Puedes decirle que la saque del maletero de mi coche antes de que me vaya?

—Sí, claro.

—Deberías tomarte algo para el dolor de cabeza —añadió Kurenai en tono severo.

—Lo haré —dijo Hinata, percibiendo la preocupación que se ocultaba tras la brusquedad de su ama de llaves. Pero aún pasó algún tiempo antes de que pudiera moverse.

Hola

espero que hayan tenido una muy buena Navidad y que el año que viene se mucho mejor :)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

A Hinata le resultaba insoportable mirar.

Sasuke se había subido a la copa del pino. Estaba colgado a unos quince metros del suelo. Solo lo sostenían sus botas de escalada con clavos y el ancho cinto que rodeaba al mismo tiempo el enorme tronco del árbol y su cintura. Demostraba una confianza sorprendente en su equipamiento al estirarse para maniobrar con la sierra mecánica sobre una gruesa rama. Los músculos de su espalda se contraían y la camisa se le tensaba sobre los hombros. Tenía un aspecto poderoso, magnífico. Pero parecía estar en peligro.

Esa mañana, el ruido ensordecedor de la sierra mecánica había arrancado a Hinata de la cama. Cuando salió a ver qué pasaba, Sasuke ya había cortado una rama, que se había estrellado pesadamente contra el suelo, y se disponía a cortar la siguiente.

La tarde anterior, le había explicado a Hinata que primero cortaría las ramas más bajas, y después se subiría a lo alto de la copa para ir cortando el tronco por secciones, empezando desde arriba, para asegurarse de que el árbol no se desplomaría sobre la casa, el garaje, la valla o los arbustos del jardín. Hinata sabía que tenía que trepar hasta la copa del enorme pino para hacerlo. Pero no había comprendido el riesgo que aquello implicaba.

Sentía el impulso de gritarle que se bajara. Pero él no podría oírla con el ruido de la sierra, y seguramente, aunque la oyera, tampoco le haría caso.

La sierra despedía una lluvia de astillas y serrín amarillo. El olor resinoso del pino flotaba, denso, en el ambiente. La rama crujió y, cuando Sasuke retiró la hoja de la sierra, cayo pesadamente, silbando. Golpeó el suelo con un ruido ensordecedor. Hinata, de pie en la escalinata, notó que la tierra vibraba.

Sasuke podía caerse y estrellarse contra el suelo de la misma manera. O podía resbalar y la sierra mecánica cercenaría su carne cálida en décimas de segundo.

No, no podía mirar; sus nervios no lo soportaban. Se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa.

Aguantó dentro unos cinco minutos, pero tampoco soportaba estar allí, sin saber qué ocurría. Sacó del armario un par de vaqueros negros y una camiseta de cuello de caja y rayas blanquinegras y se los puso. Todavía era temprano. Kurenai aún no había llegado. Hinata tomó un melocotón del frutero de la cocina y se dirigió al cobertizo.

La noche anterior, después de que Sasuke y Kurenai se marcharan, había empezarlo a hacer otro fauno; aquello le había parecido preferible a vagar sola por la casa. Trabajó en él hasta muy tarde, intentando agotarse para no quedarse despierta pensando en Akamaru y atenta a todos los crujidos de la noche. Hasta entonces, gracias al perro, se había sentido segura en la vieja casona; pero Akamaru ya no estaba.

Aquella nueva plancha de barro, mucho más cercana al espíritu de la Bocca della Verità, representaba el rostro de un viejo con la boca abierta. Pero Hinata había prescindido de la fiereza del original y la había sustituido por un gesto de bondadosa probidad. El hombre del relieve parecía suponer que le dirían la verdad, en lugar de amenazar con las aciagas consecuencias que amenazaban a quien le mintiera.

La plancha estaba casi terminada. Y, de todas formas, Hinata no podía concentrarse. Estaba atenta a los largos silencios que se producían entre el zumbido de la sierra y los golpes secos de las ramas que caían al suelo. Pero, no obstante, podía encender el horno y preparar la plancha de barro para el fuego.

Al apartarse del gran horno, notó que faltaba la vasija azulada. Seguramente Sasuke se la había llevado para hacer algo con ella; fuera lo que fuera, había guardarlo el mayor secreto al respecto. ¿Pero dónde la había puesto? Hinata salió del cobertizo, en busca de la vasija.

Cuando por fin la encontró, apenas la reconoció. Sasuke la había convertido en un pequeño estanque. O quizás esa no fuera la palabra adecuada, pensó Hinata. En realidad, parecía mas bien un espejo de agua.

Sasuke la había puesto sobre el tocón de un árbol junto al que crecían helechos, musgo y una vieja yedra que trepaba por un arco de hierro. Estaba llena de agua hasta el borde, y por un lado reflejaba las ramas enmarañadas y nudosas de la yedra, y por el otro devolvía únicamente el azul claro del cielo. Colocada en perfecto equilibrio sobre el tocón, el agua que contenía reflejaba una quietud inmaculada. De cuando en cuando, una brisa rizaba su superficie y la sombra de una nube pasaba sobre ella. Mientras Hinata la miraba, parecía irradiar calma y paz infinitas. Ni el rugido ensordecedor de la sierra mecánica, ni el denso aroma de la madera recién cortada atenuaban su efecto.

Era tan simple: solo una vasija llena de agua. Y, sin embargo, el lugar que ocupaba y la intención con que había sido colocada la transformaban en algo parecido a una obra de arte. Hinata se dio la vuelta lentamente, buscando la copa del altísimo pino que sobresalía por encima del tejado de la casa para mirar a Sasuke.

Este se encontraba ya en lo más alto del árbol, con un pie apoyado en el tocón de una rama que había cortado minutos antes. Con los músculos crispados por la tensión, sujeto por el cinturón de seguridad, se apartaba del tronco para hacer un corte horizontal en él. Los brazos le temblaban por el traqueteo de la sierra. De la hoja de la sierra salían despedidas esquirlas de madera que rebotaban contra su cuerpo, se quedaban prendidas a su pelo, cubrían su pecho y sus brazos y las perneras de sus pantalones, y después caían como confeti fuertemente aromático.

Hinata oyó un ruido seco. La sección del árbol que Sasuke intentaba derribar se estaba desgarrando. Crujió al empezar a ladearse. Se balanceó, lista para caer. Sasuke apartó la sierra y la apagó. Se echó hacia atrás y hacia un lado, dejando que el cinturón de seguridad aguantara todo su peso, y se estiró cuanto pudo para apartarse del fragmento de tronco que comenzaba a desplomarse.

Por fin se partió. La sección cercenada golpeó contra el tronco y cayó pesadamente. El árbol se estremeció y osciló, meciendo a Sasuke de un lado para otro.

De pronto, el grueso cinturón que lo sujetaba se soltó, convirtiéndose en una serpiente marrón que se curvó contra el cielo. La sierra, sujeta al cinto, se columpió un instante y luego cayó, arrastrando con ella la faja de cuero.

Hinata contuvo el aliento. A través de la calina de sus ojos, vio que Sasuke se agitaba en el aire, estirando los músculos para aferrarse al tocón de una rama cortada. Se quedó colgado de una mano y se balanceó para intentar abrazarse al tronco, intentando al mismo tiempo sujetarse a él con los clavos de las botas.

Los clavos rasparon la corteza y resbalaron. Sasuke se soltó. Cayó erguido y desapareció tras el tejado de la casa, tras la copa cortada del árbol.

Hinata gritó: un sonido agudo, nítido, que se perdió bajo el retumbar del tronco que golpeaba contra el suelo. Luego echó a correr hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

En su mente bullía una escena espantosa teñida del color de la sangre. El aliento le raspaba la garganta dolorida. Una punzada como de cuchillo le traspasaba el costado, pero la ignoró y dobló velozmente la esquina de la casa. Mientras se deslizaba entre el garaje y la pared de la casa, intentaba alejar de su mente aquellas terribles imágenes en las que veía a Sasuke destrozado, empalado en una estaca de la cerca, o aplastado por la copa del árbol, o mutilado por la sierra mecánica...

Entonces, lo vio. Estaba tendido en un lecho de oscuras ramas de pino. Estaba tumbado con los brazos abiertos, arañado, magullado y medio enterrado entre pinochas, esquirlas de madera y fragmentos de corteza. Tenía los párpados cerrados y mortalmente quietos.

Hinata dejó escapar un sollozo y cayó de rodillas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar al número de emergencias? ¿Llamar al hospital para que mandaran una ambulancia? ¿O sería más rápido arrastrarlo hasta la motocicleta e intentar...? No, no podía hacerlo. No debía moverlo. Una ambulancia, entonces, cuanto antes.

Mientras esos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, extendió las manos temblorosas para quitarle los fragmentos de corteza de los párpados, la nariz, el hoyuelo de la mejilla... Miró sus piernas y sus brazos. No parecía tener nada roto. El montón de ramas cortadas había amortiguado la caída, pero debajo de Sasuke había una rama que podía haberle roto la espalda.

Le desabrochó apresuradamente la camisa manchada de sangre. Puso la mano sobre la superficie dura y arañada de su pecho, hundiendo los dedos en la suave mata de vello y apoyando la palma sobre su corazón.

Latía. Gracias a Dios.

Pero entonces sintió que su pecho vibraba con un movimiento parecido al de la risa

La voz de Sasuke sonó baja y entrecortada.

—Creo que el boca a boca me vendría bien para reanimarme, si quieres intentarlo.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió las lágrimas en los párpados. Luego los abrió de golpe. Cerró el puño y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

—Maldito seas —dijo con los dientes apretados—. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Eh, que yo también me he asustado —él la agarró de la muñeca cuando ella ya se disponía a golpearlo otra vez. Ten cuidado con los arañazos, ¿quieres?

Ella se estiró, con los ojos muy abiertos, y lo recorrió otra vez con la mirada.

—¿Seguro que no estás herido?

Él le lanzó una mirada cansada y burlona.

—¿Vas a pegarme otra vez si no lo estoy?

—Podría ser.

—Pues, entonces, tengo un golpe en la rodilla, una contracción en el hombro y un chichón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto. ¿Puedes prestarme tu botiquín?

Con la cara tensa, ella dijo:

—Quizá, si de verdad lo necesitas.

—Me alegro, porque creo que sí lo necesito —hizo una mueca, se apoyó sobre un codo y le apretó la muñeca—. Puedes empezar ayudándome a levantarme.

Le dolieron todos los huesos del cuerpo cuando se incorporó. No recordaba la última vez que se había encontrado tan dolorido, excepto, tal vez, tras su primera pelea callejera, cuando tres tipos el doble de grandes le dieron una soberana paliza.

Había estado a punto de matarse. Solo había tenido un instante para elegir el lugar de aterrizaje. Después de golpear el suelo, había estado inconsciente un par de segundos. Pero podía haber sido peor, pensó, aturdido, mientras Hinata le pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba? —preguntó Hinata.

Sasuke apoyó ligeramente una pierna para ver si podía caminar.

—Se rompió el cinto —logró decir entre dientes. Su hombro estaba bien, pero la rodilla tardaría varios días en recuperarse.

Ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Pensaba que lo habías revisado.

—Y lo hice. Hace un día o dos —esa mañana, no había vuelto a revisar el equipo. ¿Para qué, si parecía en perfecto estado?

Ella se quedó callada unos minutos mientras avanzaban lentamente por el caminito que llevaba a la escalinata. Luego dijo, irritada:

⎯No debí pedirte que cortaras ese estúpido árbol.

—No ha sido culpa tuya —dijo él suavemente, agradeciéndole su preocupación pese a que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo subir los escalones—. Debería haber tenido más cuidado.

—Sí, eso es verdad —dijo ella con aspereza.

Él sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Hinata parecía enfadada, pero en realidad su enfado era ficticio, y él lo sabía.

Ella tenía la mano estirada sobre su piel desnuda, metida bajo la camisa abierta, y las suaves curvas de sus pechos rozaban las costillas de Sasuke cada vez que daba un paso, renqueando.

Y, además, por fin iba a entrar invitado en la casa, aunque casi había tenido que matarse para lograrlo.

Ella lo llevó al cuarto de baño y le hizo sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro. Era una habitación amplia y cuadrada, con un ventanal alto de cristales opacos, una bañera sin empotrar, un lavabo con pedestal, un radiador y una mecedora junto a la que había un revistero y un tiesto con un helecho. Sasuke lo recorrió todo con la mirada y después se quedó quieto, mirando a Hinata mientras esta llenaba el lavabo con agua caliente y sacaba un par de cosas de un armario poco profundo que colgaba de la pared. Empapó una toalla, la frotó con jabón y se volvió hacia él.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me lavaron como si fuera un niño —dijo Sasuke, disfrutando de la expresión compungida de Hinata.

⎯Y pasará mucho más si no te callas — lo informó ella.

—Sí, señora.

⎯No hagas eso —dijo, tensando los labios.

—¿Qué, señora? — su mirada era sumamente inocente.

⎯Comportarte como un sirviente cuando sabes perfectamente que no lo eres.

⎯Sí, señora, no lo haré más.

Ella apretó la mandíbula, pero no respondió.

Puso dos dedos bajo la barbilla de Sasuke y le pasó la toalla caliente por la cara, teniendo cuidado con los arañazos que le había dejado su breve pero íntimo encuentro con el tronco del árbol. Sasuke pensó que no le costaría acostumbrarse a aquello y suspiró de forma inaudible.

Ella, por supuesto, intentaba apartarse de él cuanto podía, estirando los brazos sobre los largos muslos de Sasuke. Este separó las rodillas y agarró a Hinata por la cintura para colocarla entre sus piernas. Ella estaba tan concentrada limpiándole la cara que apenas pareció notarlo. Sasuke dejó las manos sobre su cintura.

El cuerpo de Hinata era suave y flexible bajo la ligera camisa de algodón. Olía a jabón, a jazmín y a sol, y también, ligeramente, al aroma ácido de la arcilla. Sasuke tensó los dedos un instante, y luego la soltó con gran esfuerzo. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

Dijo con voz levemente ronca:

—Lo haces muy bien.

—¿Podrías quedarte callado mientras te lavo la cara?

—Sí, señora.

—Te he dicho que no me llames señora —tenía una mirada furiosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que te hace sentir como si fueras mi madre, o algo así?

—No —dijo ella, impaciente.

—Me alegro. Porque, de todas formas, no eres tan mayor como para ser mi madre.

—¿Ah, no? —exclamó ella—. Tengo por lo menos diez años más que tú.

—¿De veras? Bueno, dicen que no son los años lo que cuenta, sino el camino recorrido, y yo te llevo unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de ventaja, o tal vez más —dijo, satisfecho por haber encontrado una excusa para explicarle aquella peculiar teoría—. Además, pareces una niña. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera olvidado de ti mientras estabas aquí encerrada. Supongo que eso nos hace casi de la misma edad.

Ella se detuvo, y lo miró con asombro.

—Qué idea más absurda.

—Pues es mía —dijo él, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Llevo algún tiempo dándole vueltas. Ella no respondió y volvió a su tarea, pero una sombra de rojo vivo subió por el cuello abierto de su camisa y oscureció sus mejillas. Su rubor era tan intenso que parecía que se le había ido la mano con el colorete. Pero no llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje. Su tez era fresca y clara y tan delicada que Sasuke podía ver las leves sombras de las venas de sus sienes y de su cuello. El olor dulcemente reconfortante que emanaba de ella se le subió a la cabeza como un trago de buen whisky.

Él también empezaba a oler a jazmín, bajo el olor a sudor y resina de pino, pues Hinata lo estaba lavando con su jabón perfumado. A Sasuke le encantaba. En realidad, estaba disfrutando de todo aquello en exceso, pensó cuando Hinata se inclinó, le quitó la camisa y empezó a quitarle esquirlas de madera, arena y manchas de sangre del pecho.

Las manos de Hinata se posaron junto a su pecho izquierdo. Mientras observaba la expresión fascinada de su rostro, Sasuke notó que trazaba con un dedo la forma de su tatuaje. Con voz apagada, ella dijo:

—Puede que tu dragón pierda la cola.

—Le crecerá otra vez —eso esperaba, al menos. Recordaba haberse golpeado el hombro contra el tronco del árbol mientras buscaba un buen sitio donde aterrizar.

—¿Significa algo? Quiero decir que por qué elegiste un dragón.

—Por varias razones, pero sobre todo porque trae buena suerte —dijo él—. El dragón es el símbolo oriental de la regeneración, de la posibilidad siempre presente de emprender una nueva vida y hallar la felicidad. Por eso representa la esperanza eterna.

—¿Y qué más?

—Bueno, también está la tradición de la lucha oriental, según la cual el dragón combate con paciencia e inteligencia, en oposición al tigre, por ejemplo, que utiliza la valentía y la fuerza. Además, antiguamente se creía que los dragones eran los guardianes de los tesoros y de los lugares sagrados. Luchaban hasta la muerte para proteger lo que custodiaban.

—¿Te dolió? Cuando te lo hicieron, quiero decir.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco.

⎯¿Y, entonces, por qué te lo hiciste?

—Porque algunas cosas importan más que el dolor.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada comprensiva, y se azoró. Se dio la vuelta, se estiró para mojar la toalla, y después se giró, se inclinó sobre él y empezó a limpiarle los arañazos del abdomen. Él la agarró de la cintura con ambas manos para echarla un poco hacia atrás.

—Espera, deja que me levante —dijo él—. Estás en una postura muy incómoda.

Ella se apartó y le indicó el lavabo.

—Será mejor que te acerques aquí.

El se apoyó de costado contra la fría porcelana del lavabo. Al darse cuenta de que su pecho quedaba demasiado alto para que Hinata estuviera cómoda, abrió las piernas y se agachó un poco. Colocándola entre sus muslos, le preguntó:

—¿Mejor así?

—Creo que sí —respondió ella, pero mantuvo la mirada baja para no ver sus ojos. Todavía tenía las mejillas coloradas.

Siguió limpiándole el pecho. El roce suave de la toalla caliente sobre la piel despertaba la libido de Sasuke. Este notaba en los oídos los latidos de su corazón, y estaba casi tan aturdido como después de caerse del árbol. Intentó controlar su reacción, pero el esfuerzo le produjo un escalofrío involuntario que le puso la piel de gallina.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fugaz. Después volvió a su tarea, mordiéndose el labio.

La toalla rozó uno de los pezones de Sasuke, que al instante se endureció hasta parecer un borrador de lápiz de color marrón rojizo. Cuando Hinata volvió a levantar la mirada, él sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Haciendo su mejor imitación de Bogart en La Reina de África, dijo:

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto, señora.

Ella dejó la toalla y tomó un bote de alcohol y una gasa. Humedeció abundantemente la gasa y se la aplicó sobre el pecho.

—¡Ay! —exclamó él. Estaba tan concentrado en las curvas tensas, pero dulces de la boca de Hinata, que lo había pillado desprevenido.

—Te está bien empleado —musitó ella, frotando sin piedad los cortes y arañazos.

—Eso crees, ¿eh? ¿No estarás intentando que me resfríe?

Ella lo miró con impaciencia.

—Estoy intentando evitar que se te infecte.

—Un millón de gracias, pero creo que... ¡Ay! —exclamó, indignado, cuando ella le pasó la gasa por una zona particularmente arañada.

—¡No seas crío! —dijo Hinata con mirada desafiante.

—De acuerdo —replicó él, y la agarró por la parte superior de los brazos⎯. ¿Quieres que me comporte como un niño mayor, eh? ¿Tal vez incluso como un hombre?

Al ver la expresión de Sasuke, Hinata se alarmó. Entreabrió los labios y dijo:

—No, yo no...

Pero era demasiado tarde. Él la atrajo hacia sí, hundió los dedos en su pelo sedoso y la besó.

Hinata tenía un sabor delicioso: una mezcla de vaselina con aroma a manzana, un día de primavera y una mujer dulce, muy dulce. Sabía tan bien como Sasuke había imaginado, y su boca era igual de cálida y suave. Y él estaba loco. Pero hasta los locos tenían suerte algunas veces.

Hinata quería hacerse la ofendida, quería mantenerse fría y firme. Pero sabía que había provocado a Sasuke, que incluso lo había hecho a sabiendas. De modo que, cuando extendió las manos sobre la piel satinada de Sasuke, sintió fluir a través de ella una mezcla de ricas sensaciones y remordimientos. Entre la hilera de toallas rosas, frascos de sales de baño y bandejas llenas de jabones perfumados, él parecía muy sólido, fuerte y avasallador. ¿Cómo podía ella resistirse a un hechizo tan poderoso, a un abrazo tan firme y sin embargo tan suave, a un deseo tan intenso...?

La magia del beso de Sasuke, ardiente y aniquiladora como el fuego del dragón, quemaba sus dudas, encendiendo un deseo largamente enterrado. Hinata se movió contra él, emitiendo un suave murmullo, y sintió la presión de la lengua tersa de Sasuke.

Este la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos. Ella deslizó los dedos sobre su pelo y cerró los puños sobre aquella seda negra, al tiempo que se apretaba contra sus muslos. Deseaba, necesitaba sentir su dureza. Su calor era como un bálsamo; su firmeza, una incitación insoportable.

Él acarició con la lengua las delicadas superficies del interior de sus labios, y jugó suavemente con la lengua de Hinata. Sus caricias cuidadosas, delicadas, arrebatadoras, avivaron el fuego dulce y mágico que ardía dentro de ella hasta que sus pensamientos alentaron peligrosas esperanzas. Ambos respiraban el mismo aire, mezclaban sus olores y el latido de sus corazones. Y él era su compañero, su igual en la vivencia y el deseo, su alma gemela, la otra mitad de un todo.

Sí, y ella era una viuda tan ingenua y necesitada que no solamente había sucumbido a los encantos de Sasuke Uchicha sin apenas presentar resistencia, sino que además ni siquiera había sido capaz de darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Gimió suavemente, puso las manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y se apartó. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y los labios le temblaban. Buscó su mirada, esperando encontrar allí una expresión de triunfo o de complacencia por haberla llevado a su terreno.

Pero en sus ojos no había nada. Nada, salvo, quizá, valentía, paciencia y arrepentimiento.

Fue él quien, para disgusto de Hinata, pareció recobrarse primero.

—Vaya, señora Hyuga —dijo con una leve sonrisa, y sacudió lentamente la cabeza—. Había oído hablar del poder curativo de los besos, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan eficaz. Si esto no me cura, nada podrá hacerlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

⎯Bueno, ¿qué tal te va con la hermosa viuda?

La pregunta surgió de la penumbra del atardecer; Itachi estaba sentado al otro lado del porche de la casa de la abuela Tsunade. Sasuke giró la cabeza en aquella dirección, pero solo vio la fina silueta de su hermano. Si cualquier otra persona le hubiera hecho aquella pregunta, no se habría molestado en contestar.

— No me va de ninguna manera.

⎯¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Estás perdiendo tu encanto?

Sasuke no quería recordar lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto de baño de Ivywild. Había salido al porche en busca de un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Estaba oscureciendo; olía a las chuletas de cerdo que su abuela estaba friendo en la cocina, y el canto de un chotacabras resonaba a lo lejos, en el bosque.

⎯Quizá — respondió finalmente, en tono burlón.

—No te lo tomes tan mal. Tendría que ser una mujer muy valiente para aceptarte después de conocer tus pecados.

⎯De lo cual tú te encargaste ⎯dijo Sasuke suavemente⎯, ¿verdad?

—Solo intentaba ayudarte.

—Sí, claro.

—Eh, a las mujeres les encantan los aventureros, ¿no lo sabías? —dijo Itachi con sorna.

Sasuke le lanzó una dura mirada.

—Sí, pero la idea de que intenten aprovecharse de ellas no les parece tan romántica.

Itachi dejó escapar una risa apagada y dijo:

—Creo que tendrás que esforzarte un poquito más. Así resultará más interesante.

—¿Y quién quería que fuera interesante? —dijo Sasuke con rabia contenida.

—Vaya, sí que estás irritable. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se resistió a tus atenciones viriles? ¿Fue ella quien te hizo todos esos arañazos?

—No tiene gracia —Sasuke miró hacia el otro lado del porche.

Su hermano se movió en su asiento; luego, suspiró.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

Sasuke se recostó en su vieja tumbona metálica y no respondió. Podía sentir bajo su mano las capas de pintura que cubrían el brazo de la silla. El mismo la había pintado varias veces durante sus visitas de verano. Contando las capas de pintura, uno podía hacerse una idea aproximada de lo viejas que eran las sillas del porche.

Itachi habló de nuevo desde la penumbra.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Sasuke se lo contó. Sabía que su hermano necesitaba distraerse y escuchar el sonido de una voz humana para recordar que no estaba solo. Por eso habían ido a casa de la abuela Tsunade. Itachi no soportaba el silencio de su apartamento de California.

—Cielo santo, Sasuke —dijo su hermano cuando acabó—, no hacía falta que intentaras matarte para impresionar a esa mujer.

Bajo el ácido desdén de la voz de su hermano había preocupación, o eso le pareció a Sasuke; resultaba difícil saberlo, tratándose de Itachi. En realidad, había muchas cosas que Sasuke no sabía de él. Hacía años que apenas se trataban. Itachi había vivido solo desde que Sarada y Sasuke se mudaron a la casita de la mansión Chadwick. Hasta que cayó enfermo.

⎯No habría sido especialmente peligroso, si todo hubiera estado tal y como lo dejé —dijo Sasuke.

⎯¿Y no lo estaba?

⎯No exactamente —dijo, sin ninguna entonación—. Alguien había cortado el cinturón de seguridad.

Itachi lo miró a través de la oscuridad. Por fin dijo en tono incisivo:

⎯¿La viuda?

⎯No seas absurdo.

—Entones, ¿piensas que alguien quiere quitarte del medio?

—Eso parece.

⎯Bueno, y entonces, ¿por qué no te vas? Dile a la señora que lo dejas.

—Lo haría —dijo Sasuke lentamente—, si no fuera porque ella podría encontrar a otro.

Su hermano se echó a reír.

—¡Tiene gracia! ¿Y a quién iba a encontrar?

—No sé. A ti, por ejemplo.

—Ojalá —Itachi se quedó callado un momento. Luego dijo—. Vamos, ella ni siquiera me miraría, y tú lo sabes.

—Quizá sí, quizá no. Pero por eso le contaste los detalles más sórdidos de mi pasado, ¿no es cierto? Se trataba de eso. Desearías que ella o que cualquier otra mujer pudiera verte tal y como eras antes.

—Cielo santo, Sasuke —en el tono de su hermano había un dolor real. Demasiado real.

Sasuke respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Se frotó la mejilla, cuya piel arañada empezaba a cicatrizar.

—Olvida lo que he dicho, ¿quieres?

—No, tienes razón —dijo Itachi con brusquedad desde su lado del porche—. Supongo que a veces adopto esa actitud, y empiezo a pensar que, ya que yo no puedo ver la luz, todo el mundo debería quedarse a oscuras. Tengo celos de ti porque eres fuerte y sano, y siempre sales bien parado, sea lo que sea a lo que te enfrentes. Así que, sí, le conté a la viuda algunas cosas sobre ti. ¿Te he causado algún problema?

—No, no —dijo Sasuke, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa—. Nada que no pueda arreglar.

Itachi, mirándolo marchar, dijo para sí:

—Justo lo que pensaba.

La abuela Tsunade estaba mezclando los ingredientes para hacer pan de maíz en un gran cuenco de barro azul. Se volvió al oír entrar a Sasuke. Pequeña y nerviosa como una gallinita, su pelo castaño y canoso, muy corto, parecía rodear su cara como un suave plumón. Sus ojos, inteligentes y vivaces, sostuvieron la mirada de su nieto un instante, antes de volver a su tarea.

Por encima del hombro, le preguntó:

—¿Ya habéis vuelto a discutir Itachi y tú?

—Supongo que sí —contestó él con morosa resignación—. A veces no sé lo que le pasa.

—Hace lo que puede. Ataca a todo el mundo, como si así pudiera atacar también a la enfermedad —dijo—. A veces, las cosas son así.

Sasuke sabía que tenía razón, pero no por ello se sentía mejor. Cambió deliberadamente de tema.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con la cena?

—Lo tengo todo bajo control —dijo mientras colocaba la masa del pan de maíz en una bandeja y la metía en el horno—. Siéntate y cuéntame algo. He oído lo que le estabas diciendo a Itachi sobre tu caída.

—Debería habérmelo imaginado —dijo él con divertida resignación. Pero en lugar de hacer lo que ella le pedía, se acercó a un armario y empezó a sacar platos y vasos para poner la mesa—. En fin, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién podría querer quitarme del medio?

Ella se acercó al fregadero y puso en remojo el cuenco que había usado para mezclar la masa.

—En realidad, no. Pero esta tarde he hablado con Kurenai.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Quería asegurarse de que estaba al corriente de los últimos rumores que corren por el pueblo.

Sasuke le lanzó una rápida mirada. Había percibido una vaga insinuación en su voz.

Su abuela le habló de la carta difamatoria y del revuelo que se había armado en la iglesia del yerno de Hinata.

Él empezó a maldecir por lo bajo, pero ella continuó:

⎯Kurenai no me lo dijo, pero en la peluquería oí a un par de mujeres que hablaban de ese asunto de la muerte del marido de Hinata. Decían que en todo eso había algo muy raro.

—Juicio por chismorreo —dijo él desdeñosamente.

⎯Así somos los americanos —comentó ella.

Sasuke se volvió hacia la mesa y colocó cuidadosamente los tenedores a la izquierda de los platos. Evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Crees que debería retirarme, dejar en paz a esa mujer?

Ella chasqueó la lengua suavemente.

—No sé. A mí me parece que aquí se está cociendo algo.

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

⎯Ya sabes, chico listo —contestó ella con sarcástico afecto — . En cualquier caso, es difícil saber si tú eres el remedio o la enfermedad. Pero no creo que vayas a dejarlo hasta que lo averigües.

—Sí, ese no es mi estilo ⎯dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Un rasgo que heredé de ti, supongo.

Su abuela tampoco desistía fácilmente. Nunca había abandonado a su hija, ni a sus nietos. A pesar de lo lejos que estaban, siempre había velado por ellos.

Ella se acercó por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para darle un rápido abrazo.

⎯Eres un buen hombre, Sasuke ⎯dijo—. Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias, abuela —se apoyó contra ella, agradecido por su afecto y su comprensión, y le puso una mano sobre las muñecas, que ella había apoyado sobre la hebilla de su cinturón. El abrazo lo reconfortó.

—Solo me pregunto... —se detuvo.

Percibiendo algo extraño en su voz, Sasuke sintió que se le contraían los músculos del estómago.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que haces? No sé. ¿Qué es lo que te retiene realmente en casa de los Hyuga? ¿Es el trabajo, el dinero? ¿La mujer? ¿O es que la historia se repite, como suele decirse?

El se quedó inmóvil.

⎯¿Tú crees que tengo algo que demostrar?

—Creo que te obsesiona conseguir que las cosas salgan bien, para variar.

—Puede ser —dijo él, mirando a lo lejos, ausente—. O quizá sea una mezcla de todo eso.

—Sea lo que sea, ten cuidado, ¿quieres? Yo... no quisiera que te ocurriera nada.

—Tendré cuidado.

—Más te vale —dijo ella con firmeza, y luego se aclaró la garganta. Dio un paso atrás, tomó entre las manos el rebelde pelo de Sasuke, y le dio un tirón⎯. ¿Qué te parece si te corto el pelo después de cenar?

No era la primera vez que le hacía esa sugerencia, Y no sería la última. Él le lanzó una mirada blanda por encima del hombro.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—No me lo digas, déjame adivinar. A las chicas les gusta.

—A algunas, sí —dijo él, sintiendo otra vez el placer estremecedor de los dedos de Hinata entre su pelo.

—Estarías guapísimo con el pelo corto —dijo ella en tono lisonjero.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora no?

—Ahora pareces un pordiosero —comentó ella.

—Pero tú me quieres de todas formas, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró.

⎯¿Y no te queremos todas?

—No, no todas —se rió con un sonido breve, suave.

—Bah, no te preocupes por eso —dijo ella, frotándole suavemente la espalda antes de alejarse para echarle un vistazo al pan de maíz, que empezaba a perfumar el aire—. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Él la miró, preguntándose si era tan fácil adivinar lo que pensaba. O si tal vez su abuela creía que había algo de verdad en las habladurías que circulaban sobre él y la viuda Huyga.

Si hasta su abuela empezaba a creerlo, ¿qué no pensarían las gentes de Hillsboro? Sasuke no lo sabía.

A la mañana siguiente, en Ivywild, lo primero que oyó cuando apagó su moto fue el sonido de un martillo. Procedía de la parte de atrás de la casa. Aquel ruido lo llevó hasta el jardín trasero.

Hinata estaba allí. Estaba intentando clavar un clavo en una estaca del cercado, con más energía que eficacia. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Sasuke se parara en seco.

Hinata llevaba unos pantalones cortos de punto de color turquesa, una camiseta a juego sin sujetador y unas sandalias de tiras tan ligeras que parecía ir descalza. El pelo, recogido en una trenza, le caía por la espalda casi hasta la cintura. Tenía la piel humedecida por el esfuerzo, y la camiseta se le ajustaba de tal forma a los pechos redondos y firmes que podía percibirse cada uno de sus movimientos. Parecía tener dieciséis años. Estaba deliciosa.

Sasuke se acercó a ella por detrás. Extendió una mano hacia el martillo y dijo:

—Espera, deja que lo haga yo.

Ella dio un chillido y se giró. Sasuke agarró el martillo justo a tiempo para evitar que lo golpeara. Por su propia seguridad, tendría que andar con más cuidado cuando se acercara a ella.

Hinata se calmó inmediatamente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Luego se estiró y, con una mirada furiosa, dijo:

—¿Pero por qué demonios apareces detrás de mí de esta manera?

—Iba a echarte una mano —dijo él blandamente, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

El recuerdo del beso del día anterior se agitó entre ellos un instante. Estaba allí, en medio del tenso silencio, en la forma en que se estremecían los dedos y los labios de Sasuke, en el modo en que se entreabría la boca de Hinata. Al fin, él desvió la mirada. Hinata hizo lo mismo. Sasuke pensó que seguramente, al igual que él, había decidido que era preferible ignorar lo sucedido. Que tal vez lo olvidarían si no le daban importancia.

Pero al apartar la mirada, sus ojos se posaron sobre la camiseta de Hinata. Le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener las manos quietas al ver cómo se movían las suaves turgencias de sus pechos bajo la tela de algodón. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y con la otra apretó el martillo.

—No te esperaba al menos hasta dentro de una hora —dijo ella con cierto tono de reproche—. ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano?

Sasuke había querido sorprenderla. Se había imaginado que se levantaría al alba para trabajar en el jardín, y que se retiraría al interior de la casa en cuanto él apareciera. Pero, en ese momento, confesárselo no le pareció una buena idea. Así que dijo:

—Ayer no hice la jornada completa. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Seguro que estás en condiciones de trabajar?

—Claro. Yo me recupero enseguida.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. El trabajo puede esperar. Seguirá estando aquí cuando estés listo.

—Ya estoy listo —contestó él, sonriendo para sus adentros por el doble sentido de sus palabras—. Estoy preparado... Quiero decir que estoy bien. Perfectamente —miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose incómodo bajo la mirada de Hinata. Reparó en la caja que había en el suelo. Parecía contener una pieza de terracota esculpida—. ¿Qué es eso?

Hinata se lo dijo, aunque parecía algo azorada y un poco reticente, como si esperara algún comentario adulador.

—Una Boca de la Verdad, claro —dijo él, arrodillándose para mirar la pieza—. He visto otros relieves de faunos inspirados en Baco o en las cuatro estaciones, pero ninguno como este. Este tiene tu estilo. Es más suave, menos agresivo —temiendo haber hablado de más, señaló con la cabeza el clavo que ella había intentado clavar en el poste—. ¿Vas a colgarlo ahí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke se puso en pie, se acercó al poste y, con un par de golpes de martillo, colocó el clavo a la profundidad adecuada.

—Exhibicionista —masculló ella.

Él le lanzó una media sonrisa. Alzó la pesada plancha de terracota y la colgó, ajustándola según las indicaciones que Hinata le daba desde la distancia. Luego retrocedió hasta donde ella estaba para admirar la pieza. Parecía haber estado siempre allí, salvo por el hecho de que estaba demasiado nueva y limpia. Sasuke tuvo una idea.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas?

—No, pero supongo que vas a decírmelo.

Él no hizo caso y añadió:

—Unas columnas.

—¿Unas columnas? —repitió ella, atónita.

—Sí, ya sabes, unos fustes altos. Al estilo griego, romano o tal vez maya —cuando Hinata pareció comprender, él continuó—. Las columnas son fantásticas para poner plantas colgantes, y podríamos utilizar una para poner un surtidor. Se cubriría de musgo antes de que te dieras cuenta. Un dintel y un par de columnas, y ya tienes un pórtico, una entrada para cualquier espacio ajardinado que quieras delimitar... Quizás algo con reminiscencias italianas, o españolas.

—O inglesas, si le das el aspecto de Stonehenge.

—Exacto —dijo él, contento de que hubiera seguido su explicación con tanta facilidad.

—¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar nosotros las columnas? A él le gustó que dijera «nosotros».

—Podemos hacerlas de piedra artificial, con un encofrado de acero y cemento para las más altas. No costaría mucho, si lo hacemos entre los dos.

Ella le lanzó una larga mirada, como si supiera, o sospechara, qué estaba tramando. Sasuke se preguntaba si sería una buena estrategia psicológica intentar sacarla de la casa y ampliar sus horizontes. En su opinión, no podía hacerle ningún daño.

—¿Sabes dónde se pueden encontrar los materiales? ⎯preguntó ella al fin.

Él asintió, ocultando una sonrisa.

—Claro. Déjamelo a mí.

Hinata no volvió a entrar en la casa. Se puso un par de guantes de faena y ayudó a Sasuke a apilar y quemar las ramas del pino cortado. El no sabía si lo hacía porque sabía lo vapuleado y dolorido que se encontraba, o porque se sentía culpable. Pero no tenía nada que objetar. Le gustaba su compañía, aunque fuera también una tortura.

Se sentía aturdido al mirarla recoger brazadas de ramas. Cada vez que Hinata se agachaba, los pantalones cortos se le subían por los muslos, poniendo a prueba su cordura.

Pensó en volver a trepar al árbol y acabar de cortarlo para huir de aquella tentación. Pero no estaba seguro de que su rodilla lo soportara. Abandonó la idea e intentó dejar de mirar a Hinata.

La tentación desapareció, de todos modos, con la llegada de Kurenai. Hinata entró con ella en la casa para hablar del menú de la comida, y ya no volvió. A Sasuke, aquello lo molestó. Le dio la impresión de que Hinata había estado buscando una excusa para escapar de su lado

Acabó de apilar las últimas ramas de pino sobre la hoguera. Después, como podía vigilar el fuego desde el garaje, retomó la puesta a punto del coche, que había abandonado la semana anterior. Tenía ganas de acabarla. Al día siguiente compraría los neumáticos; sus finanzas podían permitirse aquel pequeño dispendio.

Fue después de la comida cuando encontró la pisada. Estaba impresa en la tierra que había bajo la ventana del cuarto de Hinata, allí donde él mismo había arrancado de raíz una mata de sasafrás. Parecía la huella de una zapatilla deportiva. Apoyó sobre ella su bota de trabajo para asegurarse de que no era de su pie. No lo era, desde luego. La pisada era mucho más pequeña, y sus contornos eran completamente diferentes. Por otra parte, era demasiado grande para ser de Hinata, y Kurenai usaba siempre zapatos de suela plana de los que solían llevar las enfermeras y las camareras.

Alguien espiaba a Hinata. ¿Debía decírselo? No quería asustarla, pero no tenía elección. Ella abrió la puerta y arqueó una ceja.

Sasuke le preguntó enseguida:

—¿Tienes un minuto para ver una cosa?

—¿Qué estás tramando ahora? —contestó ella, apoyando una mano sobre la cadera.

Él ya se había dado la vuelta. Se giró de nuevo hacia ella. —Nada —dijo, cortante—. Ven y echa un vistazo.

—Arréglatelas tú solo. Yo estoy ocupada —empezó a cerrar la puerta. Él extendió una mano para impedirle que la cerrara del todo. No estaba de humor para juegos. Con voz dura, le dijo:

—Esto no es una broma, ni un truco para hacerte salir. Quiero que veas una cosa. O vienes por propia voluntad, o te llevo. Lo que tú quieras.

A Hinata casi le parecía que Sasuke Uchicha tenía dos personalidades distintas y que podía pasar de una a otra en un instante. A veces era un chico con una luz maliciosa en la mirada, y otras era duro y agresivo, y parecía tener mil años. En cualquier caso, la desconcertaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Entornó los ojos y dijo:

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digas qué es tan importante que ni siquiera puedes comportate civilizadamente... ¡Eh!

Se quedó sin aliento; Sasuke la levantó como si fuera una pluma. Se dio la vuelta, bajó los escalones con ella en brazos y rodeó la esquina de la casa. Cojeaba ligeramente por la herida de la rodilla, pero la noche de descanso parecía haberle sentado de maravilla. Ella le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello y se aferró con una mano a su camisa. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba controlar el latido errático de su corazón y el lento fluir de una sensación que corría por sus venas y parecía terror, pero no lo era.

Era evidente que había cometido un error. Pero no iba a comerte otro resistiéndose. Dignidad, eso era lo que necesitaba. Dignidad, compostura y aplomo para dominar la situación.

Con voz suave y dulce, a pocos centímetros de su oído, dijo:

—Estás despedido.

Él dio un respingo, pero respondió sin inmutarse:

—No puedes despedirme porque me marcho.

—Bien.

—Bien. Pero la próxima vez que contrates a alguien, podrías al menos no intentar esconderte.

Ella se puso tensa.

—¡Yo no me escondo!

—A mí no me engañas. ¿Por qué te encierras, si no?

—Puedo elegir no ver a nadie sin que eso signifique que me escondo.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo creo que tienes miedo.

—¡No seas ridículo!

—Temes que la gente te vea. Te da pánico lo que digan, aunque sabes que solo hablan de ti porque sus vidas son tan mezquinas y aburridas que ni siquiera merecen un comentario.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿Ah, no? —replicó él, lanzándole una mirada sagaz—. Pues entonces es que tienes miedo de mí.

—Eso sí que es absurdo. Tú eres la única persona, aparte de Kurenai, que no me hace sentir...

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él cuando ella se calló—. ¿Como si no tuvieras derecho a vivir porque tu marido murió? ¿Como si debieras encerrarte a cal y canto, como una criminal, porque no mereces andar por ahí libremente?

—Yo no me siento así —dijo ella ásperamente.

—Yo creo que sí. ¿Pero quién hace que te sientas así, si no somos ni Kurenai, ni yo? ¿Tu suegra? Ella no debería tener tanto poder sobre ti. ¿Tus hijos? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ellos cuando ellos piensan tan poco en ti?

Ella estaba temblando.

—Me gusta estar sola —dijo, alzando la barbilla—, y me gusta mi casa. Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito.

—Te hace sentirte segura —contestó él.

—Exacto —exclamó ella, triunfante.

—Pues no te sientas tan segura —dijo él. Se detuvo junto a la ventana del cuarto de Hinata y la dejó en el suelo

Al principio, ella no comprendió a qué se refería. Luego, con un gesto brusco, Sasuke le indicó la pisada bajo la ventana.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento al ver la marca en la tierra. El miedo la atenazó con sus fríos dedos. Estremeciéndose, dijo:

—¿Un ladrón?

—Puede ser. Pero quizá —añadió suavemente— solo sea alguien sumamente interesado en lo que haces cuando te encierras en casa. ¿Había ocurrido antes algo parecido?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, porque Akamaru siempre andaba por aquí.

—Pero ya no está —sus palabras estaban cargadas de significado. —¿No creerás que alguien se ha librado de él solo para...?

—No sería la primera vez.

—¿Pero quién ha podido ser? —preguntó ella, desesperada—. ¿Quién haría una cosa así?

—Cualquiera —contestó con dureza—. Tú eres una mujer hermosa que vive sola y apartada de todo el mundo. Lo sorprendente es que no haya ocurrido antes.

Ella cerró los puños y le dio la espalda mientras exclamaba:

—¿Por qué ocurre todo esto ahora? Akamaru, todos esas horribles habladurías, alguien que me espía... ¿Qué he hecho yo?

Él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a girarse para mirarlo. Con voz áspera. dijo:

—¡Tú no has hecho nada! No debes pensar que esto es culpa tuya.

—Entonces, ¿de quién es? —preguntó ella, intentando en vano desasirse.

—Quizá mía. Quizá de nadie. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Pero no es culpa tuya!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo soy, ni de lo que hice o no hice. ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginar lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando tengo una buena razón!

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo en voz baja:

—Apostaría todo lo que poseo a que no eres capaz de hacerle daño a nadie a propósito. Pero tienes razón en una cosa: no te conozco lo suficiente para imaginar las cosas que eres capaz de hacer. Pero te prometo una cosa. Algún día llegaré a conocerte hasta ese punto.

Aquellas palabras se derramaron sobre ella como una bendición. Deseaba creerlas, lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera soñado.

Pero no se atrevía a creerlas, y se puso a la defensiva. Dijo con énfasis:

—No tientes a la suerte.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo más amplia, más dura. La soltó y apoyó los puños cerrados sobre las caderas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó, suavemente burlón—. Ya me has despedido.

—Puedo llamar a la policía —no sabía de dónde había surgido aquella amenaza. Solo sabía que no podía bajar la guardia.

—Hazlo —dijo él, y en el fondo de sus ojos se agitaron oscuras sombras—. No sería nada nuevo.

Hinata no lo había dicho en serio. ¿O sí? ¿Y qué había querido decir él? ¿Que lo rumores eran ciertos, que estaba familiarizado con la policía porque había ido a prisión por el asesinato de su esposa, de aquella mujer mucho mayor que él?

⎯Pero, si lo haces —continuó él después de una breve pausa—, tendrás que vértelas con tu viejo amigo el sheriff Tonery. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

Ella lo miró con asombro. No quería vérselas ni Tonery con ni con nadie, ¿pero cómo lo sabía Sasuke?

—Vete —musitó—. Vete y déjame en paz.

—Lo haría si creyera que iba a servir de algo —contestó él con firmeza—. Pero no lo creo. Al menos, por ahora. Así que tendrás que seguir aguantándome.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees —le espetó ella—. No puedes trabajar para mí si no te pago.

Él se rió suavemente.

—Vamos, Hinata, esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo. Pero tú ya lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

—No. No lo sé ⎯logró decir ella, a la defensiva.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo él, con expresión serena—. Y también sabes que no puedes esconderte de esto, ni de nada... Ya no.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Cuando Sasuke apareció a la mañana siguiente, Hinata estaba plantando rosales. Habían llegado la tarde anterior,

en la furgoneta marrón del reparto: doce rosales en macetas de plástico. Hinata los había regado en abundancia y

había cortado sin contemplaciones las flores y los capullos nuevos para que conservaran su vigor. Esa mañana las

estaba plantando antes de que hiciera demasiado calor.

Se incorporó al ver que Sasuke se dirigía hacia ella con paso vivo y ligero. Sus muchos arañazos y magulladuras

empezaban a cicatrizar, y ya no cojeaba. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, que Hinata sintió una punzada de

desesperación.

Pensó en recordarle que lo había despedido, en decirle que se fuera y no volviera nunca. No quería hacerlo,

pero sabía que sería lo mejor. Aunque, de todas formas, ¿qué sentido tenía? Él seguramente no le haría caso.

Sasuke se inclinó para agarrar la pala que Hinata sostenía, pero esta la mantuvo con firmeza. Él la miró

fijamente. Ella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Soltó bruscamente la pala y dejó que él la agarrara. Una

expresión de triunfo iluminó la oscura superficie de los ojos de Hinata, pero de sus labios no salió ni una palabra.

Plantaron juntos las rosas, las abonaron y las regaron. Se movían a la par, sin apenas hablar, comprendiendo

intuitivamente los gestos del otro, anticipándose a sus necesidades, como si llevaran años trabajando codo con

codo. Resultaba extrañamente satisfactorio, a pesar de que el sol caía a plomo y estaban empapados de sudor.

Después, tomaron café y cruasanes en la terraza. O, mejor dicho, ella tomó café y él una infusión.

Miraban el sol que caía, implacable, más allá de la cornisa del tejado, y apenas hablaban. Les parecía mejor

así. Él bostezó una vez, cubriéndose la boca con el puño. Al instante, ella hizo lo mismo.

Sasuke se río un poco y luego la risa desapareció de su rostro. Dijo suavemente:

—¿Anoche estabas demasiado asustada para dormir?

—Estaba un poco nerviosa —admitió ella.

Sasuke vaciló, como si quisiera decir algo, y después desvió la mirada sin decir nada.

Al cabo de un momento. Hinata preguntó:

⎯¿Y tú, por qué no has dormido?

—Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza —contestó él.

Ella abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería, pero la expresión hermética y dura de su cara la disuadió.

Juntos trabajaban a gusto. Los proyectos y las tareas compartidas daban a su relación una apariencia

impersonal. Sin embargo, algo más profundo se agitaba entre ellos. Ambos lo sabían, aunque preferían ignorarlo.

Pero resultaba difícil obviarlo cuando paraban y se miraban a la cara el uno al otro.

Al cabo de un rato, se levantaron y volvieron al trabajo.

Esa mañana marcó la pauta de los días siguientes. Solo variaban las tareas que emprendían y el lugar donde

tomaban sus almuerzos improvisados. Hicieron muchas cosas: podaron los arbustos, cambiaron de lugar algunas

plantas, abonaron y regaron, limpiaron y quemaron sin cesar durante varios días.

Sasuke acabó de talar el pino, cortándolo en secciones de un metro y medio de longitud; después, llevó rodando

los troncos hasta el borde del bosque, donde los colocó formando cuadrados para hacer compost. A la mañana

siguiente, apareció con varios sacos de materiales para hacer piedra artificial apilados en la parte de atrás de la vieja

camioneta de la abuela . Hinata y él se pasaron tres días construyendo un pórtico de estilo italiano con

columnas de diverso tamaño.

Al final de la semana, el jardín había empezado a adquirir su aspecto final. Los macizos de rosas de la parte

delantera, en torno a la fuente, habían tomado forma con la adición de clavellinas, salvia azul y margaritas

africanas, todo ello festoneado con un seto de boj. Las grandes camelias y los demás arbustos plantados en los

rincones de la valla añadían equilibrio y perspectiva al conjunto. Los magnolios habían sido despojados de sus

ramas bajas a fin de subrayar sus augustas proporciones, y los rosales viejos de las glorietas aportaban armonía y

claridad.

El lado derecho de la casa se había convertido en un rincón especial. La tapa del antiguo aljibe sostenía una

colección de macetas hechas por Hinata y llenas de geranios europeos. Enfrente, a lo largo de la valla, una pérgola

se arqueaba sobre un banco, y en medio del arriate de arbustos que se extendía más allá se abría un estanque

rectangular, lleno de nenúfares, sobre el que caía, desde lo alto de una columna, el agua de un surtidor.

En el rincón izquierdo de la parte de atrás, el nuevo pórtico italiano señalaba la entrada a un jardín romano, en

el que, junto a un sendero de baldosas, crecían la albahaca, el orégano y el tomillo. El centro, también enlosado,

estaba flanqueado por columnas coronadas con macetas de hiedra, vides y áloe. Al fondo, en medio de la pared sin

desbastar, colgaba la _Bocca della Verità _de Hinata.

Al otro lado de la casa, en una de las paredes exteriores del garaje, habían colocado un gran sátiro báquico esculpido

por Hinata. Sasuke lo había convertido en una fuente de la que, a diferencia del original al que imitaba, no

brotaba vino, sino agua. Esta caía sobre un pilón adornado con plantas acuáticas. A ambos lados de la escultura

habían plantado vides, con la idea de que, algún día, llegaran a enmarcar la figura del sátiro.

Junto al porche trasero, al lado de la vasija marina de Hinata, pusieron otros espejos de agua para formar lo que

Sasuke se complacía en llamar un jardín zen. Una vasija mas honda recogía el agua de un surtidor que goteaba

delicadamente, produciendo ondas que se extendían, rizándose, hasta los bordes del recipiente, y retornaban otra

vez al centro con el ritmo constante del latido de un corazón.

El jardín cobraba vida día a día. El agua atraía a los pájaros, las ranas y las libélulas. Sapos, camaleones y lagartos

de cola azul aparecían entre la vegetación. Las mariposas volaban describiendo tirabuzones, y las abejas

zumbaban laboriosamente entre las llores. Hinata observaba todo aquello y sonreía, sintiendo que su espíritu se

relajaba y se expandía en aquel espacio único que Sasuke y ella habían creado con sudor, esfuerzo, y también, por

qué no, con amor.

Pero la paz duro poco. Fue el propio Sasuke quien la rompió.

Estaban tomando un almuerzo tardío sobre una manta vieja tendida sobre las baldosas del jardín italiano, a la

sombra de un cedro. Hinata había acabado de comer y estaba sentada con las rodillas alzadas, mirando a Sasuke, que

apuraba una lata de refresco. La línea morena de su garganta, la forma en que se movía al tragar, le producía una

extraña sensación en el abdomen. Estaba tan concentrada que apenas notó que Sasuke bajaba la lata vacía, la

estrujaba con una mano y luego decía sin mirarla:

—¿Te importaría sacar tu coche del garaje?

Hinata sintió el impulso inmediato de negarse, pero lo reprimió. En lugar de eso, le preguntó:

⎯¿Para qué?

Él se giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente

⎯Tengo que cortar el césped y las enredaderas del otro lado de la cerca. Al fondo del garaje hay un

cortacésped, pero no puedo alcanzarlo a menos que muevas el coche.

La petición era razonable. Sin embargo, una de las principales razones por las que Ivywild se encontraba en

semejante grado de dejadez era que Hinata no soportaba subirse al coche, y, por lo tanto, no podía usar el

cortacésped.

—No creo que funcione —dijo, con voz deliberadamente indiferente.

—¿E1 coche o el cortacésped?

—Ninguno de los dos —dijo ella con crispación.

—El cortacésped no hace falta que funcione, porque puedo arrastrarlo fuera para echarle un vistazo. El coche

creo que funcionará, porque ya lo he revisado. Le he cambiado unas cuantas piezas, y también le he puesto una

batería nueva. Lo he arrancado para probarlo, pero no quería moverlo sin decírtelo —se quedó esperando, con

expresión impasible

—¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—Yo no te lo he pedido.

—Pero tampoco dijiste que no lo hiciera. Vamos, Hinata. No tiene importancia. Solo tienes que sacar el coche

marcha atrás.

—¿Sabes que...? —empezó a decir ella, pero se interrumpió.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él con aspereza—. Y también sé que uno no se libra del miedo sucumbiendo a él. Hasta

ahora lo has hecho muy bien; has salido de la casa y pasas cada vez más tiempo fuera, trabajando conmigo. Es

hora de dar un nuevo paso.

—Oh, por favor —dijo ella, burlona—, no te pongas zen conmigo. No soy una idiota, ni una niña a la que puedas

embaucar. No quiero conducir ese coche. No sé cómo decírtelo más claro.

—Lo que está claro es que tienes miedo.

Ella apretó más fuerte los brazos alrededor de las rodillas.

—¿Y qué? Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo. Hasta tú.

Un brillo de sorpresa apareció en sus ojos.

⎯¿De qué tengo miedo yo?

—Del fracaso —dijo ella sin vacilar—. De fallar a la gente, sobre todo a los que dependen de ti, a los que quieres.

Te esfuerzas tanto porque crees que con eso lo arreglarás todo. Pero no entiendes que no todo puede arreglarse.

—No te pongas existencialista conmigo —dijo él, devolviéndole la pelota—. Por lo menos, yo lo intento.

A ella le costó un gran esfuerzo sostener su mirada. Buscando una apoyatura más sólida, dijo:

—Da igual, porque, de todas formas, las ruedas del coche están en mal estado.

⎯No, ya no lo están.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—¿Le has puesto ruedas nuevas a mi coche?

⎯¿Y qué si lo he hecho?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a pagar unas ruedas que no quiero?

—No tienes que hacerlo. Eso corre de mi cuenta.

—Pero tú no puedes permitirte... —-empezó a decir ella, pero se detuvo al advertir la súbita crispación del

rostro de Sasuke. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente—. Devuélvelas.

⎯No —contestó él con firmeza.

—Pues buscaré las llaves y sacarás el Buick tú mismo, porque yo no pienso hacerlo.

Ella observó un momento y después dijo:

—Parece que el otro día te gustó que te llevara en brazos.

—Quizá consigas meterme en el coche a la fuerza —lo desafió ella, alzando la barbilla—, pero no conseguirás

que lo conduzca.

—¿Te apuestas algo?

En su cara no había ni rastro de una sonrisa. Con acerba ironía, ella dijo:

—Oh, claro. Con una amenaza lo consigues todo. ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?

—La mía.

Ella estaba temblando, pero no sabía si era por miedo a hacer lo que él le pedía, o por la rabia que le producía

que la obligara a hacerlo. Con los labios apretados, le dijo:

—No puedo.

—Sí, sí puedes.

—¡No! ¡Te lo juro, no puedo!

—Demuéstramelo —dijo él—. Deja que vea cuánto te afecta y demuéstrame que soy un bastardo por

obligarte. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil?

—¡No quiero que me veas! —las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. Parpadeó rápidamente, intentando retenerlas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué más te da? A ti no te importa lo que yo piense.

—Sí, sí me importa —sus palabras, no del todo coherentes, procedían de algún lugar remoto de su interior.

—Entonces, hazlo por mí —dijo él con suavidad—. Porque yo te lo pido.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Cielo santo, ¿cómo? Pero si no lo intentaba, él la tomaría en brazos y la metería a la fuerza

en el coche. No quería pasar por aquello, no lo necesitaba. Otra vez no. Sin embargo, él no iba a desistir, no cejaría

hasta que ella diera su brazo a torcer. Así que, qué más daba. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Se levantó tambaleándose y se dirigió al porche trasero de la casa. Las llaves del coche estaban colgadas en el

perchero de bronce que había junto a la puerta, en el mismo sitio donde las había dejado cinco largos años antes.

Las agarró, y al sentir el frío del metal en la palma de la mano, la recorrió un escalofrío.

Kurenai, que estaba fregando los platos, se dio la vuelta y le preguntó, preocupada:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritabais?

—Por nada —dijo Hinata. No quería hablar de ello, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Si conseguía vaciar su

mente, tal vez pudiera hacerlo. Sí, eso liaría. Debía dejar la mente completamente en blanco. Se alejó de Kurenai y

abrió bruscamente la puerta trasera.

Se lo demostraría. Sí, eso haría. Hombres, todos eran iguales. Así había salido de la casa aquel día, el día de la

muerte de Naruto, dando un portazo, y había recorrido a toda prisa el camino de cemento que llevaba al garaje.

Estaba tan dolida y furiosa que apenas sabía lo que hacía, ni hacia dónde se dirigían sus pasos.

Naruto le había dicho que trabajaba demasiado en el jardín, que descuidaba la casa y a los niños para

dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a unos rosales que, además, costaban demasiado caros. Pero si se podían permitir una

camioneta para Boruto, también podían permitirse unos cuantos rosales, y ella iba a ir a comprarlos ese mismo día,

en ese mismo momento, le gustara a Naruto o no.

El garaje, como siempre, olía a fertilizante mezclado con aceite rancio y polvo viejo. Abrió la puerta de golpe

y se sentó tras el volante. Puso la llave en el contacto. La giró y oyó el ruido del motor. Se giró para abrocharse el

cinturón de seguridad.

Automáticamente. Sin pensar. Miró por el retrovisor. No había nada tras ella. Metió la marcha atrás y pisó el

acelerador. No pensar, no recordar. Moverse. Girarse y mirar por encima del hombro derecho, solo para

asegurarse. Así había visto a Naruto aquel día, apareciendo desde el jardín delantero. Naruto, corriendo tras ella,

gritándole y…

¡Sasuke!

Sasuke estaba detrás del Buick.

Hinata pisó el pedal del freno con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Demasiado tarde! El parachoques golpeó contra algo,

produciendo un ruido sordo. El golpe la lanzó hacia delante, contra el cinturón. Durante un instante se quedó

sentada, completamente inmóvil. Luego, dando un gemido, dobló los brazos sobre el volante, se inclinó sobre él y

se deshizo en lágrimas.

La puerta del coche se abrió de golpe. Sasuke se inclinó, extendió el brazo, puso el freno de mano y apagó el

motor. Luego la agarró del brazo y la sacó fuera, acunándola contra él, abrazándola, susurrándole al oído.

—Está bien, no ha pasado nada. No me has dado, no me has dado. Las ruedas traseras han chocado con un

tronco, nada más.

Ella lo oía, pero apenas entendía sus palabras. Se abrazó a él, atrapada por aquel horrible recuerdo y por un

pánico nuevo, distinto.

Sasuke le sujetó la nuca con una mano y ella escondió la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—Cálmate. Has pisado el freno en cuanto me has visto, tan rápido como era humanamente posible.

¿Comprendes, Hinata? Intentaste parar, lo intentaste. Frenaste, pero de todas formas chocaste con el leño, igual

que chocaste con tu marido aquel día. No pudiste parar. Era imposible, ¿es que no lo ves? Mueve el coche, y verás

las marcas del frenazo que lo demuestran. ¿Me oyes, Hinata? Intentaste parar, pero no pudiste. Fue un accidente.

Solo fue un accidente.

Sasuke sentía una angustia intensa, desgarradora. Sentía el dolor de Hinata, su terror y su aflicción como si

fueran propias. Sentía las lágrimas ardientes que humedecían su camisa y seguían fluyendo, cayendo sin cesar.

No había imaginado que sería así. Esperaba que ella se enfadara, pero que al mismo tiempo se sintiera aliviada

al saber que era inocente. Se había preparado para un chaparrón de recriminaciones y quejas, pero no para aquello.

Y no había imaginado que le resultaría tan duro de aceptar, que cada lágrima de Hinata lo quemaría como si fuera

ácido.

Había querido liberar a Hinata de sus miedos, no causarle una angustia mayor. Al notarla temblar en sus brazos,

sintió una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Solo podía pensar en acunarla suavemente y esperar

el castigo que merecía.

Pero era tan dulce abrazarla, tan dulce que ella se lo permitiera... Podría quedarse así para siempre, hablando

sin sentido, acariciándole el pelo, grabando en su memoria la sensación de sus cálidas curvas, de su suave

feminidad. Incluso disfrutaba de su dependencia, de su debilidad, de una forma extraña..., excesiva.

—No llores, Hinata —dijo, con la voz quebrada, hablando contra su pelo—. Por favor, no llores. Tenías razón.

Tengo miedo de fallarle a la gente a la que quiero, miedo de equivocarme, de fracasar, de no hacer bien las cosas.

Me he pasado, pero creía que era por tu bien. Y sigo pensando que todo acabaría bien si quisieras montarte en el

coche e intentaras...

Ella se puso rígida, en parte por la impresión, pensó Sasuke, pero también por la rabia. Alzó la cabeza y dijo con

incredulidad:

⎯¿Quieres que vuelva a subirme al coche?

—No es un monstruo, solo es una máquina hecha de metal y plástico. Solo hace lo que tú le ordenas.

⎯¡Casi te atropello! —su expresión cambió—. Creía... ¿Has dicho que choqué contra un tronco? —él

asintió—. ¿Insinúas que... que lo tiraste detrás del coche para que chocara contra él? ¡Maldito canalla!

hinata se aferró a su camisa y lo zarandeó, pero Sasuke apenas se movió.

—Eso es cuestión de opiniones —dijo ella con rabia—. En cualquier caso, ¡me da lo mismo! Eres el hombre

más insoportable, arrogante y falto de principios que he conocido nunca. Apuesto a que ni siquiera querías arreglar

el cortacésped.

—Te equivocas. Me gustaría echarle un vistazo ahora mismo. Te agradecería que tuvieras la bondad de volver

a meter tu bonito trasero en ese coche —era una pura provocación, tan arrogante y descarada como espontánea.

Pero no le importaba que Hinata lo insultara, mientras dejara de llorar.

—¿Ah, sí? —exclamó ella, entornando los ojos—. ¿Y tú por qué no vuelves a ponerte, y vemos lo rápido que

eres capaz de saltar cuando te...? —se detuvo, tomó aire y se llevó una mano crispada a la boca.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te pongo furiosa, ¿eh?

—No quería decir eso —dijo ella: su expresión había cambiado—. Oh, Sasuke...

—Lo sé. No te preocupes. Además, tengo la piel muy gruesa y la cabeza muy dura. No podrías hacerme daño

aunque lo intentaras —la agarró del brazo y la llevó de nuevo hacia la puerta abierta del coche—. Voy a apartar el

tronco y a meterme contigo en el Buick. Esta vez, saldrás marcha atrás con toda facilidad. Luego miraremos las

marcas de los frenos

Ella se resistía a avanzar. Le temblaban tanto las manos que Sasuke pensó que tendría que sacar el coche él mismo.

Por fin, ella apretó los dientes e hizo avanzar el coche marcha atrás. Cuando el Buick estuvo fuera, Sasuke le

enseñó dos pares de marcas de frenazos: una negra y reciente, la otra difuminada y recubierta de polvo y hojas. Al

ver que la tensión desaparecía del rostro de Hinata, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué nadie se las había mostrado

antes.

Pero era fácil de adivinar. Nadie la había escuchado. A nadie le había preocupado cómo se sentía por la muerte

de su marido, por los pensamientos culpables que giraban en círculos dentro de su cabeza. Y nadie se había molestado

en ofrecerle respuestas.

Él lo sabía porque lo había experimentado, una y otra vez.

Pero Hinata Hyuga era una mujer muy fuerte. Cuando todo acabó, se volvió hacia él y le sonrió con

expresión de alivio y serenidad. Su voz sonó clara y tranquila cuando dijo:

—Gracias. Sasuke.

Gracias. Después de lo que le había hecho. El se sintió como si le hubiera dado una medalla. Una medalla que

se le clavó en el corazón.

La tarde se tornó opresivamente calurosa y húmeda. Sasuke se puso a trabajar en el cortacésped; le cambió las

bujías, limpió el carburador, quitó los residuos de gasolina del depósito y afiló las cuchillas. Pero no quiso ponerlo

en marcha porque Hinata estaba descansando. Después de mirarlo trabajar unos minutos, había ido a tumbarse en

el balancín del porche delantero. Llevaba tanto tiempo quieta que Sasuke pensaba que estaba dormida. Sonrió al

pensarlo, porque ello significaba que se sentía segura a su lado. También le pareció una señal de que, en parte, se

había liberado de la culpa y de la angustia y había recuperado la paz. Eso esperaba, al menos.

Hinata se levantó poco antes de la hora a la que Sa solía marcharse. Para entonces, se había levantado el

viento y amenazaba lluvia. Sasuke acabó pronto y se marchó a casa. Hasta consiguió descabezar una breve siesta

antes de que la abuela Tsunade lo llamara para cenar.

A medianoche estaba de nuevo en Ivywild, sentado en el banco, bajo la pérgola. Se había llevado un

impermeable que había encontrado en el armario de su abuela. La lluvia que amenazaba poco antes se había

desvanecido, pero durante la hora anterior se había formado por el noroeste una masa de nubes negras. En ese

momento se cernía sobre la casa, y su panza plana se estremecía como si contuviera gigantescos embriones de

relámpagos, en lugar de lluvia.

Sasuke no había llevado la Harley hasta la casa; la había dejado aparcada en el bosque, a unos kilómetros de distancia,

carretera abajo. Hinata no debía saber lo que hacía, lo que había estado haciendo cada noche desde que

encontrara la pisada. Todo el mundo tenía sus puntos flacos, y el de Sasuke era su repugnancia a mostrar delante de

una mujer sus impulsos más absurdos. Sabía que hacer de guardaespaldas resultaba un poco melodramático, pero

al fin y al cabo era él quien se quedaba sin dormir. Si a él no le importaba, a los demás tampoco tenía por qué

importarles.

Pero a Hinata le importaría, por supuesto. Se preocuparía e insistiría en que se fuera hasta que él se viera obligado

a hacer algo drástico para hacerla callar. La mayoría de los métodos que imaginaba no contribuían precisamente

a hacerle más llevadera la vigilia. Pero hacían que las horas pasaran más rápidamente.

También lo ayudaba ver de cuando en cuando la sombra de Hinata a través de una ventana. Eso, y mirarla en

las raras ocasiones en que salía a la terraza y caminaba arriba y abajo, disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche. La

forma en que su pelo y su vaporosa bata se agitaban y refulgían a la luz de la luna alimentaba las fantasías de Sasuke.

Esa noche, sin embargo, las nubes habían tapado la luna. Pero al cabo de unos días habría luna llena. Y la luna

llena marearía la noche de Belanus, la noche que señalaba el principio del verano. Sasuke se preguntaba si Hinata lo

sabía, si conocía las impúdicas leyendas asociadas a aquella noche y a los sátiros que ella seguía esculpiendo.

Durante la noche de Belanus, solía decir el señor Wu, los paganos que reverenciaban a la diosa Tierra se

ataban flores y cintas en el pelo y bailaban desnudos entre los trigales para celebrar la vida, el amor y la

fecundidad. Después hacían el amor a la luz de la luna para sellar el vínculo entre la madre tierra y sus hijos. A

Sasuke le parecía una costumbre muy juiciosa.

El sátiro, por otra parte, era el símbolo de la lujuria que esperaba agazapada en la oscuridad o eso habían

creído los padres del Cristianismo. En realidad, aquella tradición era una metáfora de la sensualidad que latía en

todos los seres de la naturaleza, y de la forma en que la luna llena y la noche calurosa afectaban a los amantes.

Si Hinata ignoraba las implicaciones de sus esculturas. Sasuke no se las revelaría. Si las conocía, aquello arrojaba

una luz completamente distinta sobre la cuestión.

Sasuke se removió, incómodo, en el banco de piedra. Sería mejor que pensara en otra cosa, en cualquier cosa.

Últimamente, sufría a menudo aquel irremediable estado de excitación. Lo sorprendía que nada, ni siquiera el

trabajo agotador, le impidiera reaccionar así al pensar en abrazar a una mujer. Pero no a cualquier mujer, sino a la

viuda Uzumaki. A la señora Hyuga. A Hinata. Gruñó para sus adentros al darse cuenta del efecto que le producía

solo pensar en su nombre.

Esa noche había luz en el salón, y también en el dormitorio. Debía de ser casi medianoche y Hinata todavía

estaba levantada. Quizá fuera por la siesta que se había echado esa tarde. O quizá no pudiera dormir pensando en

lo que pasaba a su alrededor. O en aquella tarde, cuando él la había abrazado.

En fin, mejor sería que él pensara en otra cosa.

Aquella vigilia lo obligaba a descuidar a Itachi. Se sentía mal cargar a la abuela con aquella

responsabilidad, pero ella lo entendía. De todas formas, su hermano parecía sentirse mejor con la nueva

medicación. Dormía durante periodos más largos y parecía menos abatido. Incluso se manejaba mejor.

Y, además, no pasaría mucho tiempo vigilando a Hinata. No tardaría mucho en averiguar qué estaba pasando

en Ivywild.

La tormenta se acercaba. El viento, cada vez más fuerte, zarandeaba los árboles del bosque que había tras él y

arrastraba sus hojas. El rugido amortiguado del trueno sacudía el aire. El relámpago se agitaba en lo alto del cielo

nocturno, proyectando una luz azulada que saltaba de nube en nube.

Sasuke oyó el coche segundos antes de verlo al fulgor de un rayo. Bajaba por la carretera lentamente.

Él se levantó del banco con un movimiento suave, saltó la valla y se deslizó sigilosamente hacia la linde de la

arboleda. Apenas había alcanzado las sombras de los árboles cuando el vehículo dobló la curva y pasó muy despacio

junto a la entrada de coches de Ivywild. Era un modelo antiguo de Lincoln; su potente motor apenas se oía

por encima del ruido del viento y los truenos. Era de color claro, pero con aquella oscuridad era imposible

distinguir su tono exacto. Sin embargo, una cosa era evidente. Quienquiera que estuviera al volante no pretendía

nada bueno. Iba con los faros apagados.

Sasuke salió en su persecución, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Corrió, oculto entre las sombras de la arboleda,

intentando acercarse lo suficiente para ver la matrícula. Pero tenía que acercarse mucho, porque apenas había luz.

No le fue posible. O el conductor había visto lo que quería, o, al ver las luces de la casa encendidas, había

preferido no arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran. Pisó el acelerador y se alejó rápidamente carretera abajo.

Sasuke lanzó unos cuantos juramentos y se quedó parado, mirando el vehículo que se alejaba. ¿Qué demonios

estaba pasando allí? Tenía que haber algo más de lo que le habían contado, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de

lo que podía ser.

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa, empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Eran frías,

pero tan esporádicas que Sasuke no se apresuró. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, retrocedió lentamente por la

cuneta, se acercó a la valla y la siguió en dirección a la pérgola. Volvió a saltar por encima de los postes y aterrizó

en una parte del arriate de flores que había dejado convenientemente desnuda.

Un trueno rugió y resonó como el disparo de un cañón. Al instante siguiente, un relámpago produjo una explosión

de luz blanca. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, asombrado por aquel súbito estallido de energía; se quedó con los

pies clavados al suelo, bajo aquel fulgor deslumbrante, antes de que el mundo volviera a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Cuando la luz ya se desvanecía, vio una pálida forma que se movía entre las sombras de la terraza. Aquella forma

avanzó y se inclinó sobre la barandilla.

La voz de Hinata, perfectamente firme y carente de expresión, llegó flotando hasta él en la oscuridad.

—Será mejor que entres —dijo—. Es una gran tentación dejar que te chamusques, pero no creo que fueras un

buen abono para mis rosas.

—Me arriesgaré —dijo él secamente.

Ella cruzó los brazos. Al cabo de un momento, dijo:

—¿Qué tal si te pongo en nómina?

—¿Qué dices? —su voz era lacónica, impasible.

—Está visto que necesito un guardia nocturno. Podrías dormir en el trabajo.

Seguramente Hinata no pretendía decir lo que parecía..., o lo que él quería interpretar. Con tono desconfiado,

preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás ahí fuera, con esta tormenta. Esta casa tiene seis habitaciones.

Seguramente alguna te gustará.

—No lo dudo, ¿pero qué dirán los vecinos? —él intentaba resistirse, pero temía que fuera una batalla perdida.

—¿Quién va a enterarse?

—Mi abuela e Itachi, por ejemplo.

—¿Y dónde creen que estás ahora? —preguntó ella, irritada—. Entra, te estás mojando.

Era cierto. Pero Sasuke ni siquiera lo había notado. Se quedó donde estaba, debatiéndose, y descubrió que no era

ni la mitad de noble de lo que pretendía ser. Por fin, dejó de luchar.

Olii. se que últimamente no me he tomado el tiempo de agradecerle por el apoyo a esta adptación, pero déjenme decirles lo gratificante que es leer el apoyo de cada una, mil gracias.

no sabes lo feliz que me hacen y sin mas ojala les haya gustado este capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta parecía bastante natural, pero al hacerla Hinata sintió que estaba tentando a la suerte. Sasuke parecía

distinto aquella noche; había algo extraño en su forma de moverse, en su manera de hablar. En cierto sentido, ello

hacía que Hinata también se sintiera distinta. Sabía que su pregunta entrañaba algún peligro, pero no le importaba.

Había conducido a Sasuke a un dormitorio de la parte central de la casa y le había dado una toalla para secarse.

Había estado a punto de dejarlo para que se secara, pero se había dado la vuelta cuando ya estaba en el umbral.

Dejó caer aquella pregunta, sabiendo que él la comprendería. Sasuke se quedó callado un momento, mirándola desde

el centro de la habitación, con la toalla entre sus manos fuertes .

—Porque no me gustan los merodeadores —dijo al fin—, y odio pensar que alguien pueda aprovecharse de

que estés aquí sola.

—Yo no soy responsabilidad tuya.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó él, y sonrió.

Una sonrisa encantadora. Como había dicho Itachi, para Sasuke era muy sencillo. La luz que prendía en sus

ojos era lo que la retenía, pensó Hinata. Era serena y grave, pero también parecía reírse de ella, de él y del mundo,

invitándola a compartir la broma. Y ella deseaba compartirla. Lo deseaba muchísimo.

Intentando combatir aquella debilidad, Hinata dijo:

—No quiero serlo, sé cuidar de mí misma.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo más amplia, como si aquella fuera la broma más divertida de todas.

—No puedo evitarlo. Eres la clase de mujer a la que un hombre desea cuidar.

La textura aterciopelada de su voz, la intención que creyó entender en ellas, y las palabras mismas le produjeron

un estremecimiento.

—Tengo una pistola —lo informó, alzando la barbilla—, y sé cómo usarla.

—Me alegro por ti. ¿Pero alguna vez has disparado a algo un poco más peligroso que una lata vacía?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Yo tengo otros métodos de defensa —dijo él, y empezó a secarse los hombros con la toalla. Continuó sin interrupción—.

¿Conoce a alguien que tenga un Lincoln?

Era una pregunta fácil.

—Mamá Uzumaki. Karin, la hermana de Naruto. La mitad de los médicos y abogados del pueblo. Tu abuela.

Es una marca muy popular, y además es el único concesionario de coches que todavía funciona por aquí.

Él frunció el ceño mientras se pasaba la toalla por el pelo; luego la tiró sobre el brazo de una silla y empezó a

desabrocharse la camisa. Era hora de que lo dejara solo, pensó Hinata.

—En fin, si tienes todo lo que necesitas, creo que será mejor decir buenas noches.

Él la miró de arriba abajo.

—Claro —dijo bruscamente—. Buenas noches.

Ya en su cuarto. Hinata apagó la luz y se tumbó en la cama con dosel. Arropada hasta la barbilla, escuchó la

lluvia. Todavía caía con ritmo sostenido. Los relámpagos resplandecían más allá de las ventanas con el fulgor

constante y de baja intensidad que Hinata siempre asociaba con la amenaza de los tornados. Confiaba en que no se

estuviera fraguando uno. El viento causaría un desastre en el jardín, aunque no tocara la casa.

Ella, sin embargo, se sentía a salvo del tiempo. Siempre había sido así, en Ivywild. La vieja casona se había

resistido a las tormentas durante más de un siglo. Aguantaría unas cuantas más.

También se sentía a salvo de cualquier amenaza, al menos por el momento. Era una insensatez, y lo sabía...,

dadas las cosas que la gente decía de Sasuke Pero así era.

Pensó en cómo lo había visto antes, de pie en el jardín, silueteado por el fuego plateado de los truenos que

resplandecía en su pelo y arrancaba destellos a su pendiente, dándole una apariencia sobrenatural, como salida de

un mito o de un sueño. Había deseado salir a su encuentro, tocarlo, como no había deseado nada en toda su vida.

En lugar de eso, lo había invitado a entrar.

Debía de estar loca.

Invitar a su casa a un asesino, a un hombre que se aprovechaba de mujeres mayores. Sí. ¿Y se sentía segura?

Sí, por extraño que pareciera.

Él no dormía. Hinata oyó el crujido familiar de ciertas tablas del suelo; Sasuke caminaba por el vestíbulo, iba de

una ventana a otra del salón, pasaba junto a su puerta y revisaba el resto de las habitaciones. Le pareció que salía al

porche trasero y se quedaba allí un momento, y que luego entraba de nuevo.

¿Qué pasaría si se levantaba y lo seguía, si se acercaba a él en la oscuridad? Si lo rodeaba con sus brazos y se

apretaba contra él, ¿la abrazaría él? ¿La llevaría a la cama y la amaría mientras caía la lluvia y los truenos relucían

en sus ojos?

No se atrevía, por supuesto; no podía ni tan siquiera atreverse a soñar tal cosa. Pero aquella idea la hizo removerse,

inquieta, sobre el colchón y apartar las sábanas para aliviar la súbita oleada de calor que la embargó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que pensamientos semejantes no la atormentaban. Resultaba perturbador que la

acometieran en ese momento. Tal vez cualquier hombre atractivo y apuesto pudiera haberlos despertado, pero

Hinata no lo creía. En realidad, estaba segura de ello.

Se sentía viva, excitada, por tener a Sasuke en la casa. Podía ser simplemente la sensación de clandestinidad situación, el placer secreto de hacer algo que sabía que todo el mundo consideraría escandaloso. También podía

ser que estuviera disfrutando de encontrarse al borde del peligro, después de tantos años insulsos y tristes.

Se había sentido razonablemente contenta con la monotonía infinita, segura, de su existencia antes de que Sasuke

apareciera ante su puerta. Ahora, todo había cambiado. Podían decirse muchas cosas de él, pero no que fuera triste.

Sasuke había vuelto al vestíbulo; Hinata reconoció el chasquido de una tabla de la tarima junto a la mesa de

mármol, aunque no podía oír sus pasos sigilosos. El se detuvo junto a su puerta, escuchando. Hinata se quedó inmóvil;

el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho.

¿Qué haría si Sasuke abría la puerta y entraba, si se deslizaba en la cama junto a ella? Si la abrazaba. La tocaba.

La cubría con su peso cálido, duro. No lo sabía, no podía imaginarlo.

Él siguió andando. Hinata dejó escapar el aliento en un largo y silencioso suspiro. El ruido de la lluvia sobre el

tejado repiqueteaba en sus venas, en su mente. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se desvaneciera en el silencio, y

mucho más antes de que ella se hundiera en el sueño.

Por la mañana. Sasuke se había ido. Su cama estaba hecha: nadie la había usado. Era casi como si Hinata hubiera

soñado que había estado allí... salvo por la rosa recién fresca, mojada por la lluvia, que había en un jarrón, sobre la

mesa de la cocina. Y cuando él apareció a su hora habitual, sonrió pero no le deseó los buenos días.

El día pasó, de algún modo. Sasuke aprovechó el fresco de las primeras horas para cortar el césped y podar al

otro lado de la valla, y no se acercó a la casa. Comieron juntos, pero no dijeron nada de la noche anterior, ni de la

que se acercaba. Después, él siguió cortando el césped. Cuando se marchó al final de su jornada, el aire llevaba el

olor dulce de la hierba cortada secándose al sol.

Hinata se bañó temprano e intentó leer un rato. Sasuke iría; estaba segura. Y, aun así, se sobresaltó y dejó caer el

libro al oír que llamaban a la puerta.

La luz que salía de la casa se reflejó en sus ojos cuando Hinata abrió la puerta. También iluminó el sacó de

dormir que llevaba, enrollado, bajo el brazo.

—Hola —dijo Hinata, y de inmediato pensó que el saludo sonaba estúpido y agitado en labios de una mujer

adulta. Sasuke se había duchado antes de ir; Hinata sintió el olor a limpieza, a jabón y el perfume sutil de una loción

con aroma a madera y hierbas.

Él sonrió gravemente.

—Creo que dormiré aquí fuera, en el porche, si no te importa.

—¿Por qué iba a importarme? —preguntó ella, aunque por alguna razón le importaba. Parecía como si él estuviera

rechazando su hospitalidad, o como si se considerara a sí mismo poco más que un perro guardián, como

Akamaru, que también solía dormir en el porche. Hinata abrió la puerta de par en par y añadió—: Pero no sé por qué

quieres hacerlo

—Creo que es lo mejor —dijo él, entornando los párpados—. Este es mejor sitio para vigilar. Tú puedes hacer

como si no estuviera.

Sí, claro. Podía hacerlo; nada más fácil. Desde luego.

—Lo que tú quieras —dijo ella en tono formal.

—Lo que yo quiero... —empezó a decir con voz contenida. Se detuvo, apretando los labios para impedir que

salieran las palabras—. Así oiré si viene alguien, y podré dar de vez en cuando una vuelta por fuera sin molestarte.

—Pero si alguien viene, también te verán enseguida —dijo ella.

Al percibir la preocupación que había en su voz. Sasuke se sintió conmovido. Nunca se le había cruzado por la

imaginación que ella temiera que le hicieran daño. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien, aparte de la abuela

Tsunade, se había preocupado por lo que le ocurriera. Aquello lo hizo sentirse humilde. Y al mismo tiempo le produjo

una asombrosa sensación de invulnerabilidad.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo suavemente—. Estaré bien.

Ella se apresuró a decir:

—No estoy preocupada. ¿Pero y si viene alguien y no lo oyes?

—Lo oiré.

—Bueno, si estás tan seguro —se mordió el labio un momento—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ¿lo sabes,

verdad?

—Lo sé —dijo él, mirándola con una lenta sonrisa—. Pero voy a quedarme de todas formas, si a ti te da igual.

—No es que me importe. pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Todavía no sé por qué te preocupas por mis problemas.

—Si te dijera que es porque estoy locamente, apasionadamente enamorado de ti, ¿me creerías? —preguntó,

ladeando la cabeza.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con expresión divertida.

—No.

Lástima. Él lo intentó otra vez.

—Supón que te dijera que aliento deseos extremadamente impropios respecto a tu cuerpo.

—Me parece sumamente improbable.

El rubor de Hinata era evidente a pesar de la penumbra; estaba inquieta y le temblaba la voz. Era hora de retirarse.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y si te dijera que tengo un sentido de la responsabilidad exagerado respecto a mis mayores?

—¡Vaya, muchas gracias!

—Supongo que eso tampoco sirve —dijo, con tono apesadumbrado—. Bueno, entonces no me queda más que

la verdad, y es que me están saliendo canas de tanto preocuparme por que estés aquí sola. Quiero decir que, si algo

te ocurriera, adiós a mi trabajo, ¿y qué haría entonces?

—Canas, ¿eh?

—Claro. ¿Ves? —inclinó la cabeza y señaló una parte donde sabía que le crecían unas pocas.

Ella se puso de puntillas para mirar. Sorprendida, dijo:

—Es verdad que tienes canas.

—Uno de estos días compararemos las tuyas y las mías —contestó él rápidamente, irguiéndose—. Eso, por no

mencionar mis arrugas.

—Son las líneas de la sonrisa —lo corrigió ella, mirando los pliegues de las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Exactamente. Años contra vivencias, ya te lo dije —la miró fijamente para asegurarse de que captaba el

mensaje. Ella parpadeó—. Ahora que ya sabes que solo estoy protegiendo mis intereses, ¿está todo aclarado?

Ella permaneció callada tanto tiempo que Sasuke empezó a alarmarse; después, movió la cabeza.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Era un comentario demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Además, se sentía tan aliviado que estaba aturdido y

fuera de sí. Sonrió con audacia y dijo lentamente:

—Lo que quiera, señora. Todo lo que quiera.

De acuerdo —dijo ella, apartándose de él bruscamente—. Después de tener esta pequeña charla, creo que el

porche tal vez sea el mejor sitio para ti, después de todo.

Sasike vio la puerta cerrarse tras ella; la luz se apagó. Tomó aire y luego lo soltó dando un suspiro que terminó

en un estremecimiento. Hinata no le había creído ni una sola palabra. Había pensado que todo era una broma, o eso

al menos le había dado a entender. Él no sabía si alegrarse o lamentarlo.

Dejó el saco de dormir en el suelo y se agachó para desenrollarlo. Se tumbó sobre él de espaldas, juntando las

manos tras la cabeza. Hacía fresco allí fuera, a pesar de lo calurosa que era la noche. El porche cubierto había sido

construido para dormir en las noches de verano, antes de que existiera el aire acondicionado, y estaba orientado de

cara a los vientos dominantes. La brisa llevaba el olor de la madreselva y el aroma penetrante del jazmín que

crecía en el jardín italiano. Los sonidos melodiosos de las fuentes llegaban hasta él como una suave armonía

tripartita. Sería tan fácil dormirse, pensó, si estuviera allí para dormir...

Pero no era así. No, claro que no. Y haría bien en recordarlo.

Hinata se obligó a recorrer todo el camino hasta su cuarto sin detenerse. Al entrar en la estancia en penumbra,

se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos.

No, no pensaría en ello. No lo haría. De todas formas, él no lo había dicho en serio. Solo se estaba burlando de

ella.

Era curioso, pero ya no se sentía mayor que Sasuke. Era algo que tenía que ver con el aplomo que él demostraba,

y con la certeza de que tenía muchas más experiencias que ella. Por no hablar de las canas.

«Locamente, apasionadamente enamorado...»

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al recordarlo. Aunque no fuera sincero, había conseguido que ella se

sintiera mejor. ¿Encanto? Sí, desde luego, Alec tenía encanto de sobra.

Sin embargo, ¿y si lo había dicho en serio? ¿O acaso quería que así lo creyera para franquearse la entrada en su

casa? Pues le había funcionado, ¿no? En cierto sentido, al menos, pues estaba durmiendo en el porche.

Sí, pero podría haber traspasado el vestíbulo. ¿Por qué había rechazado aquella ventaja si lo que quería era

seducirla, llevársela a la cama, llevarla al huerto o como quiera que se dijera?

Pero, en realidad, la palabra «seducción» tenía muchos otros significados, pues implicaba persuasión, por no

hablar de cierta sutileza en lo referente a lo físico. Sí, y era muy propio de ella distraerse con la semántica.

¿No era eso exactamente lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo, sin embargo: seducirla con su ingenio y sus sonrisas,

con su preocupación por su bienestar y su seguridad, y por las cosas que le proporcionaban placer? Tal vez no

fuera del tipo sofisticado y empalagoso, cargado de cumplidos, gestos grandilocuentes y regalos caros, pero ello

no hacía menos eficaces sus métodos.

Ella no tenía intención de sucumbir. Sería estúpido, después de las advertencias que había recibido.

¿Por qué se habría interesado por ella? No era rica, ni famosa. Solo tenía una cuenta bancaria decente y la

mitad de una casa que había heredado junto con sus hijos, según las leyes de herencia de Luisiana. Ninguna de las

dos cosas merecía la atención de un auténtico caballero de fortuna. ¿Pero por qué, si no por el dinero, se había

acercado a ella?

Le estaría bien empleado si ella aceptaba su oferta y lo utilizaba como él pensaba utilizarla a ella. Si aceptaba

el placer fugaz que él le ofrecía y no le daba nada a cambio, no podría culpar a nadie, más que a sí mismo.

¿Pero podía hacerlo Hinata? ¿Se atrevía? ¿Podía hacer el amor con él dejando a un lado los sentimientos?

¿Podía tratar el sexo como la comida: algo que se tomaba en respuesta a un apetito? ¿Podía mantener su corazón a

raya si dejaba que Sasuke la tomara en sus brazos?

Por qué no? Los hombres lo hacían sin cesar, ¿verdad?

Pero la sola idea le parecía fría, mecánica, inhóspita. Cuerpos entrelazándose en la oscuridad. Carne contra

carne, y cada uno de ellos intentando desesperadamente obtener placer del otro sin entregarse nunca. Un mero...

¿cómo era aquella frase ramplona? ...un mero intercambio de fluidos corporales. ¿Qué sentido tenía, si al acabar

los dos volverían a estar tan solos como cuando empezaron?

Además, ¿qué demonios le diría cuando volviera a trabajar a la mañana siguiente? «No trabajes mucho, cariño.

Reserva tus fuerzas para esta noche».

Cielo santo, no.

Entonces, ¿por qué rebuscaba entre sus principios y sus inclinaciones menos admirables en busca de

respuestas para una situación que tal vez nunca se produjera? No tenía ninguna prueba de que Sasuke la deseara en

ningún sentido. Solo había bromeado; como cualquier hombre de su edad. «Era una broma, señora, solo una

broma. ¿No lo entiende?».

Sí, lo entendía, claro que sí. Una broma a su costa.

Se apartó de la pared y se acercó a la cama. Se tumbó de espaldas en su postura habitual, se arropó con la sábana

y cerró los ojos con fuerza contra la quemazón de las lágrimas. Y cuando la noche acabó, el único vestigio de

Sasuke era una rosa de su propio jardín.

La noche siguiente, no lo esperaba hasta después de las diez. Hinata había descubierto al fin que esperaba a

que oscureciera para que su entrada pasara inadvertida. Esa noche era la noche de Belanus, y habría aún mucha luz

cuando regresara. Aquel secretismo le parecía un poco de capa y espada, pero no le importaba. Empezaba a

gustarle fingir que Sasuke no era más que su empleado a la luz del día, y luego recibirlo de noche como a un amante

secreto.

Había sacado limonada y unas galletas suaves y cremosas que Kurenai había hecho esa tarde. Se las comieron

sentados en la escalinata de atrás, hablando de forma inconexa. Él quería saber si el ama de llaves había dicho algo

de su vigilia nocturna. Kurenai no había dicho nada, pues él había sido muy discreto: no había deshecho la cama, no

había dejado ni un plato ni una taza en el fregadero. Nada. Aparentemente, nadie había visto su moto, ni había

reparado en sus idas y venidas. Al menos, ningún rumor lo situaba de noche en casa de Hinata. Fuera así o no, esta

tenía la agradable sensación de que estaba burlando a los difamadores.

Pero sabía que no debían tentar a la suerte, y por eso no salían adonde pudieran verlos. Hinata leyó un rato después

de volver a entrar en la casa una fascinante novela medieval que Kurenai le había recomendado. Pero no pasó

mucho tiempo antes de que apagara la luz. Se quedó tumbada un rato, preguntándose si el suelo del porche no sería

demasiado duro para Sasuke a pesar del saco de dormir, si necesitaría una almohada, o si tendría calor y le iría bien

un ventilador. Podía levantarse y preguntárselo, como probablemente haría una buena anfitriona.

Excusas. Se ordenó a sí misma parar y dormirse, se acomodó y realizó ejercicios de respiración hasta que se quedó dormida.

Se despertó sobresaltada una hora después. Estaba aturdida por el sueño, pero lo bastante alerta como para

saber que algo no iba bien. Un ruido resonaba al borde de su conciencia. No conseguía retenerlo, pero sabía que lo había oído.

Se apoyó sobre un codo, retiró la sábana que la cubría y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Su bata yacía a los pies de

la cama: la agarró y se la puso. Descalza, con paso seguro, cruzó la habitación en penumbra, se quedó escuchando

un momento en la puerta, y luego la abrió y salió al vestíbulo.

En ese instante, el pomo de la puerta principal giró con un chasquido suave, furtivo. Hinata se puso rígida, se

quedó completamente paralizada al reconocer el mismo sonido que la había despertado. Se dio la vuelta y cruzó

rápidamente el vestíbulo en sentido contrario. Puso ambas manos sobre la puerta trasera y la abrió con cuidado,

intentando impedir que las viejas bisagras chirriaran. Cuando salió al porche, vio el saco de dormir de Sasuke. Estaba

vacío.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Sería él quien intentaba abrir la puerta principal? Era improbable. Sasuke estaba a su lado

cuando había echado la llave, para asegurarse de que el cierre era seguro.

Habría oído al merodeador y habría ido a investigar? ¿Estaría en el jardín delantero, vigilando a quien

intentaba entrar? ¿,O habría quedado tendido allí fuera, herido después de luchar con el intruso?

Hinata se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, intentando controlar los temblores que la sacudían. Pensar. Tenía que

pensar. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Volver a entrar en la casa era una insensatez. Quienquiera que estuviera en la puerta podía estar ya en su

interior. Pero tampoco podía quedarse donde estaba... No, porque Sasuke podía necesitar ayuda. Pero si salía corriendo

en la oscuridad, podía entorpecer lo que estuviera haciendo para protegerla.

La noche más allá de los cristales del porche no era muy oscura. La luz densa y plateada de la luna llena lo

iluminaba todo con su fulgor. Brillaba sobre la hierba, se reflejaba, titilando, en los cristales de agua agrupados

junto a un rincón del césped, y convertía las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos en formas recortadas en cristal

oscuro. Bajo su resplandor, había pocos sitios donde esconderse.

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

Hinata no podía quedarse allí, esperando a que volviera, esperando a que el merodeador la encontrara. Tenía

que hacer algo, aunque se equivocara.

Se dio la vuelta, salió del porche y cerró la puerta de cristales con exquisito cuidado. Bajó sigilosamente la

escalinata y se escabulló por el sendero hacia la esquina de la casa. Se detuvo junto al antiguo aljibe y miró

rápidamente a su alrededor. Nada se movía, salvo las formas grisáceas de los árboles que agitaba de cuando en

cuando la brisa. Hinata no podía oír otro sonido que el ruido del agua y el canto amortiguado de los grillos y las

ranas del bosque.

La belleza sobrenatural de la luz de luna y de la vida vehemente que fluía a través de ella la cautivó. Pero no

tenía tiempo para detenerse, pues cada mancha de sombra podía esconder un peligro desconocido, y cada paso

podía llevarla frente a quienquiera que hubiera matado a Akamaru. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Le sudaban

las manos, a pesar de los escalofríos que la recorrían. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo moverse. Se deslizó

suavemente junto a la pared en sombras. Dio dos pasos. Se detuvo a escuchar. Dos pasos más.

Cuando llegó a la esquina redondeada de la casa, se puso de puntillas para mirar al otro lado. Nada se movía

bajo el cielo. Dejó escapar un gemido de angustia. Si no había nadie, ¿adónde habrían ido? Se dio la vuelta bruscamente,

aterrorizada de pronto al pensar que pudieran estar tras ella.

Nada. Suspiró trémulamente.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Sasuke y qué hacía? ¿Y qué hacía ella escondida allí, jugando al gato y al ratón con algún

fisgón? Si hubiera sido más lista, habría buscado su pistola y la habría llevado consigo. Pero no se le había

ocurrido. Cerró los puños, intentando mantener a raya el miedo. Al mismo tiempo, sintió una rabia amarga por no

poder estar ya segura y oculta en su propia casa.

Oculta. Aquella palabra afloró con facilidad. ¿Tenía razón Sasuke , entonces? ¿Se estaría escondiendo realmente,

asustada de la vida y del vivir? Era posible, y sin embargo no era capaz de señalar con precisión el momento en

que había decidido no volver a salir de Ivywild. Su repugnancia a salir en el coche y enfrentarse a la gente se había

convertido en una total reclusión tan gradualmente que no se había dado cuenta.

Ahora había sido arrancada de su casa, forzada a salir a la noche iluminada por la luna. Pero no tenía sitio

adónde ir. Lo único que podía hacer era encontrar a Sasuke.

Sintió la llegada de las lágrimas, pero las reprimió. No se compadecería de sí misma. Ni se dejaría acorralar y

amenazar sin resistencia. Reclamaría su paz, haría lo que quisiera con su casa y su tierra, con su tiempo, su dinero

y su vida, y nadie la detendría. Nadie.

Lo cual estaba muy bien, pero seguía temblando de miedo. Se obligó a moverse otra vez por el sendero.

El agua de la fuente brincaba y caía entre las rosas nuevas, de hojas brillantes. El perfume de las clavellinas,

mezclado con la fragancia de las rosas, se elevaba como un vapor por el aire cálido. Hinata giró junto a la escalinata

frontal, rodeó el estanque de ladrillo de la fuente y se dirigió a la puerta de la valla. Se quedó parada, con las

manos apoyadas sobre un poste. Sobre ella, las rosas Zéphrine Drouhin movían sus pálidas cabezas, cuyo color

rosa oscuro la luna volvía gris violáceo.

Entonces, lo oyó: un roce de pisadas tras ella, un susurro en el sendero, al otro lado de la esquina que ella

acababa de doblar. ¿La había visto quien estuviera allí? ¿Sabían dónde estaba?

Hinata no esperó a averiguarlo. Abrió la puerta y la atravesó. Después agachó la cabeza y echó a correr.

Corrió a lo largo de la verja y por el camino que llevaba al garaje; luego giró y lo rodeó. El jardín trasero se extendía

ante ella, un espacio resplandeciente, sombreado por los árboles y arbustos que bordeaban la tapia trasera

de la casa. Hinata tenía que cruzarlo para alcanzar la escalinata trasera. Una vez dentro de la casa, buscaría la pistola.

Si podía asustar al intruso, tal vez luego podría encontrar a Sasuke. Con la mirada fija en los dibujos geométricos

que formaban los escalones iluminados por la luna y su sombra negra, hizo un último esfuerzo.

Algo grande y oscuro saltó de repente ante ella. Hinata gritó, intentó girarse, pero chocó contra un muro cálido

y duro como una roca. Brazos como cables de acero la rodearon, obligándola a detenerse. Cuando tomó aire para

gritar, una mano firme le tapó la boca. Un aliento cálido le acarició la mejilla y agitó su pelo; Sasuke musitó junto a

su oído:

—Por fin te encuentro.

se apretó contra él. Le castañeteaban los dientes. Intentaba recuperar el aliento. Temblaban de forma tan incontrolada que la voz le salió en jadeos entrecortados:

—Pensaba que... que eras...

—Cielo santo, ¿por qué? —le quitó la mano de la boca y la abrazó.

—Oí el pomo de la puerta... girar, y tú te habías... ido.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien cerrado. No quería asustarte.

Sasuke le había dicho antes algo sobre hacer una ronda alrededor de la casa. Como un policía de guardia, quería

asegurarse de que todo estaba cerrado. Ella se había asustado sin motivo. Saberlo era un alivio, pero no hacía

desaparecer el doloroso residuo de terror que le quedaba. Sacudió la cabeza en silencio y se apoyó contra su cuerpo;

necesitaba sentir su sólida presencia para recuperar el equilibrio. Su mejilla rozó la piel suavemente cálida de

Sasuke allí donde su corazón latía con una cadencia regular, incesante. No llevaba camisa. Aquel descubrimiento

sorprendente penetró en la mente de Hinata y la tranquilizó como nada podía haberlo hecho.

—Lo siento —musitó él, acariciándole el pelo una y otra vez, acunándola tan suavemente como si fuera una niña—. Lo siento.

—Tenía tanto... miedo —dijo ella contra la firmeza de su hombro musculoso—. Miedo de que tu hubiera pasado algo.

—No me ha pasado nada, ni me pasará —le aseguró él. Ella le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para abrazarlo

más fuerte, y él le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y le acarició la mejilla—. Eh, mírame. He dicho que estoy bien.

Ella se echó hacia atrás un poco para mirar su cara. En los rasgos en sombras de Sasuke había preocupación y remordimiento.

Y también un reflejo de algo que le hizo emitir un sonido suave, jadeante.

Sasuke la deseaba. El deseo irradiaba de sus ojos, de su voz, de sus caricias. Estaba bajo control por el momento,

pero aún así era perfectamente visible.

Ella también lo deseaba. Lo había deseado desde la primera noche en que él emergió de entre la maleza del

jardín como un antiguo guerrero abriéndose paso a través de un bosque encantado. Lo deseaba allí, en ese preciso

momento, con una vehemencia repentina y temeraria a la que no le importaba quién o qué fuera él, ni lo que sucedería

después.

La luz de la luna se derramaba cálidamente a su alrededor, benigna y acogedora. La noche murmuraba de

deseo y lujuria. Se agitaba a su alrededor como una sustancia corpórea, incitándolos a una pasión que era dulce,

natural y desprovista de culpa.

—¿Hinata? —dijo él, y su nombre salió de sus labios más parecido a una súplica que a una pregunta.

Ella alzó la mano y trazó con los dedos la línea de su boca, como había deseado hacer tantas veces. Acarició el

hoyuelo de su mejilla como si estuviera moldeado en cálida arcilla. Pasó los dedos suavemente por su garganta y

a lo largo de su clavícula, hasta el dragón que se enroscaba sobre su hombro. Dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y

plenitud, como si sintiera dentro de ella su piel levemente broncínea y atesorara aquel recuerdo.

—Sí —contestó; su voz era al mismo tiempo un ruego y una respuesta.

Por un fugaz instante, lo miro a los ojos y vio que se enturbiaban, convirtiéndose en estanques serenos. Después,

él bajó los párpados. Inclinó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca.

Él sabía a la frescura de la noche y a deseo, a dulce provocación y a promesa. Era la seguridad que ella necesitaba,

pero también el peligro que temía. La abrazó con reverencia, vacilando, con un atisbo de desesperación.

Luego, con un leve gemido, su abrazo cambió, haciéndose más audaz. Su beso se convirtió en un ansia hambrienta,

exigiéndole que compartiera su ardor, que aceptara su dominio.

Ella lo deseaba, y lo hizo. Se le erizó la piel, la sangre le palpitó en las venas. El sentir su cuerpo contra ella le

produjo una violenta oleada de calor que desvaneció el temor que sentía y dejó en su lugar alegría. Suspirando, se

abrió para él, se movió hacia él, pidiendo más, dándolo todo.

La intensidad de su abandono era conmovedora. Ignoraba cuánto deseaba que la tocara. La desarmó, borrando

de su mente toda precaución. Deseaba sentir su piel desnuda contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, necesitaba sentir sus manos

y su boca sobre su propio cuerpo. Ardía en deseos de tenerlo dentro de ella, de que llenara su vacío con su pálpito

vehemente.

Sasuke se tambaleó al sentir que ella se movía, apretándose más fuerte contra él. El sabor dulce de su repentina

rendición se le subió a la cabeza como un vino denso, potente. Aturdido, tomó lo que le ofrecía y pidió más. Sentía

un deseo feroz, y un miedo atroz a que ella no supiera lo que hacía. Con los labios y la lengua, la incitó a un frenesí

semejante al suyo.

No debía hacerlo, y lo sabía; aún no había perdido del todo el control. Si hubiera sido el hombre que ella se

merecía, se habría retirado, hubiera esperado a que ella estuviera menos vulnerable. Se estaba aprovechando de su

miedo y su soledad, permitiendo que su deseo se impusiera a su deber. Reconociéndolo, se maldijo a sí mismo.

Pero ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Sus curvas parecían hechas para sus manos. Hinata respondía a sus más

ligeros movimientos como si sus mentes estuvieran tan mezcladas como sus cuerpos. Él no podía resistir ni un instante

más, y no lo intentó. Tomaría cuanto ella le permitiera: su suavidad, su gracia y su dulce pasión. Las usaría

para construir una memoria común, de los dos. Y si no podía retenerla a su lado, atesoraría aquel recuerdo hasta

que fuera viejo y arrugado, y necesitara su fuego para darle calor a su último aliento.

Estaba indefenso, abierto a cuanto ella deseara de él. Ella podía usarlo, herirlo, hasta destruirlo. Podía hacerlo

inadvertidamente, con una caricia, una palabra, una mueca. Podía hacerlo aún más fácilmente diciéndole que se

marchara. Probablemente lo haría; sería casi inevitable, con el tiempo.

Pero hasta entonces, Hinata sería suya, lo supiera ella o no, lo aceptara o no. La poseería, la saborearía y la

absorbería, la llevaría hasta el último bastión de su alma. La haría suya hasta tal punto que, cuando él se hubiera

ido, Hinata lo necesitaría como el alimento y el agua, y nunca jamás volvería ningún hombre a satisfacerla.

Había una cosa más que podía hacer por ella.

Se inclinó, la tomó en brazos y echó a andar hacia el jardín italiano. Se agachó bajo el pórtico y penetró en su

corazón umbrío. Allí, junto a la _Bocca della Verità_, la dejó en el suelo.

—Te quiero —le dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada y poniendo la mano en la Boca de la Verdad—. Eres mi vida.

Nunca volveré a amar a otra mujer como te amo a ti, nunca desearé ni necesitaré a otra persona como te deseo y te

necesito a ti en este momento. Nunca te haré daño, nunca te abandonaré a menos que me pidas que me vaya. Te lo

juro. ¿Me crees?

¿Lo creía? Hinata no lo sabía, ni podía encontrar las palabras para explicarle lo poco que le importaba. No, en

ese momento, no mientras la luna los envolvía con su luz esplendorosa y la brisa de la noche acariciaba su piel caliente.

Pero él exigía una respuesta, y ella no podía soportar dejarle saber que no podía darle ninguna.

Extendió una mano, pasó los dedos sobre los músculos de su pecho, apoyó la palma contra él y lo acarició en

círculos suaves por el simple placer del contacto. Con voz suave dijo:

—Creo que me quieres ahora, en este lugar, en este momento. No pido más.

Él emitió un sonido de alivio, y también de desesperación. La tomó de las manos y la atrajo hacia sí. Luego

tomó su boca otra vez, como si tuviera sed de su aliento dulce, húmedo.

La rodeó con los brazos, sintiendo las puntas duras de sus pechos que presionaban contra él, la superficie plana

de su vientre contra su miembro ardiente, el roce elástico de sus muslos que parecían firmes y suaves incluso a través

de los vaqueros que llevaba él. La quería desnuda y bajo él, agitándose, suplicante. Y la tendría. En ese preciso

momento.

Bajó las manos por la espalda de Hinata y acarició la suave curva de sus caderas a través de la seda de la bata

y el camisón. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a recoger los pliegues de la tela, subiéndola, mientras hundía la lengua

en el néctar de su boca. No podía contenerse, no podía parar. Hinata tenía un sabor tan delicioso que se estremecía

por dentro con la agonía del placer. Con movimientos bruscos aunque pretendía ser tierno, apresurado aunque

deseaba ser pausado, subió la tela y, liberando la boca de Hinata, le quitó ambas prendas.

Luego se detuvo, asombrado por la perfección de alabastro de su cuerpo y por su completa inconsciencia hacia

su propia belleza, por el misterio de sus ojos, sus manos abiertas y los bellos rizos de la abertura entre sus

muslos, solo una pizca más oscuros que su cabello, que se agitaba, temblando, a su alrededor.

Debía de estar loco, enloquecido por la luna y la abstinencia durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para

aquella mujer. Era una locura, pero no podía moverse, no podía extender las manos y tocarla. Un respeto reverencial

se lo impedía, porque en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Hinata, incómoda bajo su mirada devoradora, dio un paso adelante. Bajando los párpados, puso las manos

sobre su cinturón y desabrochó la hebilla y el botón, bajó la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Dejó que sus dedos

vagaran por la superficie dura y plana de su vientre, disfrutando de aquella sensación, antes de deslizarlos bajo el

elástico de los calzoncillos y por sus caderas.

Él era tan fuerte, tan poderoso, que Hinata sintió un estremecimiento que podía haber sido miedo, o tal vez

anhelo. Lo tocó suavemente, acariciándolo, recorriéndolo con los dedos, la palma de la mano, la muñeca. Él lo

aceptó; aceptó, también, sus manos sobre las curvas duras de sus glúteos cuando ella se los apretó, atrayéndolo con

firmeza hacia ella. Dejó escapar un suave gemido y, liberado de su trance, la arrastró consigo y se tumbaron sobre

las baldosas del suelo, todavía calientes por el calor acumulado del día.

Se movían a la par, absorbiendo la esencia del otro con labios y lengua, buscando los puntos más sabrosos y

placenteros. Ella le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y probó el brillo plateado de su pendiente, sintió su fuego. Él acarició

sus pechos y los mojó con la lengua, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran y sonrojaran, brillando a la luz

de la luna. Ella pasó la lengua por su piel firme y morena, saboreando su salobridad. Él le lamió desde el cuello

hasta las rodillas y otra vez hacia arriba, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para explorar más profundamente alguna

zona. Sus gemidos y gritos suaves, sus jadeos y palabras entrecortadas llenaban el aire. Sus sombras se agitaban y

arqueaban, y luego se confundían interminablemente.

Por fin se unieron, maravillados, ardientes, en un súbito estallido de gloria. Por un instante, Hinata miró la cara

de Sasuke, sobrecogida por la expresión salvaje, arrolladora, de sus ojos negros. Él abrió los dedos de una mano para

cubrir uno de sus pechos, y el tamaño y el fuerte contraste de aquella mano sobre la carne pálida de Hinata era

extraño, embriagador. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Sasuke pellizcó el pezón suavemente, y tembló bajo

aquella exquisita tortura, arqueándose hacia él. Lentamente, él movió una mano hacia el lugar por donde estaban

unidos para estimular el placer de Hinata mientras la observaba con una expresión ardiente, sensual. Ella podía

haber sentido miedo o repugnancia por su dominio; pero, en lugar de eso, ardía de deseo. Estiró una mano para

tocar la de Sasuke, para apretarse más contra él. Sus labios formaron una súplica silenciosa.

De pronto, Sasuke perdió su aplomo. Dejó escapar un gemido áspero, y se hundió dentro de ella. Febril y

desesperado, la poseyó con vehemencia, dejando que sintiera su poder. Ella lo tomó y respondió con el suyo,

aferrándose a él, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

La noche latía sobre ellos, a través de ellos, resonando en su sangre en medio de aquel ritual atávico, de

aquella magia rítmica que perlaba la piel de ambos de sudor, palpitaba en sus corazones y atravesaba como en un

murmullo sus mentes. Su amor era viejo y nuevo al mismo tiempo, un lazo espiritual y un glorioso arrebato físico.

Más allá de la razón o el entendimiento, se movían y golpeaban y usaban el uno del otro. Ella sentía su dureza

caliente, recubierta de seda, empujando, llenando el vacío de su soledad. Él se hundía en la profundidad líquida y

en su embrazadura satinada y comprendía que aquel era el único hogar que conocería, el único que necesitaría.

Con el cuerpo tenso y la mente enturbiada, intentaban convertirse en uno solo; dos partes de un todo. Y se

acercaban cada vez más, cada vez más.

Él la tomó de las manos y se las apretó con fuerza, entrelazando los dedos al tiempo que le levantaba los brazos

por encima de la cabeza. Le dejó sentir su peso, y raspó su vientre y sus pechos con la suave fricción de su vello

corporal. Luego tomó su boca y la llenó como llenaba su cuerpo, ansioso por alcanzar el contacto pleno al sentir

los primeros estertores de su orgasmo.

Ella se arqueó hacia él con un suave grito al sentir la agitación interna de su alma, y se contrajo a su alrededor

con deseo convulsivo. Él respondió con un último embate violento.

El mundo se enturbió, retrayéndose a su antiguo esplendor, mientras la luna descendía sobre ellos, iluminando

sus cuerpos sudorosos, ofreciéndole la liberación de la locura, el beneficio de la paz. A su alrededor, la noche de

verano cantaba, preñada de vida, desafiando a la muerte; y ellos formaban parte de todo aquello.


End file.
